The First Year
by Flower princess11
Summary: A series of one shots about Arnold and Helga during their first year in marriage. Fun, fluff and hilarity guaranteed!
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _The First Year_**

 **UPCOMING CHAPTER IDEAS**

 **1) The first breakfast:** It's the day after returning from the honeymoon and Helga prepares her first breakfast with Arnold.

 **2) Traffic jam:** Arnold and Helga are on their way to visit his parents and get stuck in traffic and try to pass the time.

 **3) Date night:** Arnold and Helga spend a night on the town together.

 **4) Groceries:** Helga goes grocery shopping and it turns into a bit of an adventure when she rivals with another girl to get to a sale.

 **5) The In-laws part 1:** Arnold and Helga prepare to have dinner with his parents and grandparents.

 **6) The In-laws part 2:** Arnold and Helga have dinner with Helga's parents...and it goes about as well as you'd expect.

 **7) Work hours** : A glimpse at work life for both Arnold and Helga.

 **8) Jealousy:** Helga gets jealous when a girl makes a pass at Arnold and he tries to calm her down but things take a different direction when some guy makes a pass at _her._

 **9) **Christmas with the Shortman's:** A sweet holiday one-shot about our favorite newlyweds. **

**10) The anniversary:** Our favorite couple celebrate their first anniversary and Helga gives Arnold an unexpected surprise.

* * *

If you have an idea for a one shot, feel free to send me a PM or send it in a review and I might just add it to my story. Just a reminder that this is a K+ story, so there will be _**no**_ lemons! Also let me know if any of you would like me to change the order of these chapters.

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	2. The first breakfast

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _The First Year_**

 **The first breakfast**

 _It's the day after returning from the honeymoon and Helga prepares her first breakfast with Arnold._

* * *

 _Mid-June_

 _Morning_

In the city of Hillwood, the sun has just risen. It was early and most people were still asleep with the exception of a few early birds that is. In a nice, two bedroom apartment on the west side of town, a young woman has just woken up and had taken her early cup of coffee to snap her back awake. This woman was blonde and in her early twenties and had just finished getting ready for her day, since she had a special objective for this morning.

"Alright Mrs. Shortman, time to make Mr. Shortman's day...'The blonde woman said as she tied her hair back in a ponytail and put on her pink apron.

This woman was a certain Helga G. Shortman, who just about a week ago had traded her maiden name Pataki and married the love of her life Arnold Shortman. The wedding was everything that she has ever dreamed and the honeymoon in Paris was beyond marvelous. But the honeymoon ended yesterday when they returned home as man and wife and Arnold's spacious apartment was now her new home.

And she loved every inch of it!

 _"Hmmm...hmm..."_ She was humming as she gathered some things in the kitchen.

She certainly grew up and didn't look like the awkward time boy she once was. Her hair was longer and she regularly had it in a ponytail or let it flow freely down her back. She was tall, slender and her features softed quite nicely, making her look rather lovely.

Though Arnold thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world, one he was proud to call his wife.

"Okay, eggs...Cheese...Pan cake mix...am I missing something...Oh yeah...milk...'Helga said to herself as she gathered the ingredients she would need for this morning.

This was the first morning officially living here and Helga wanted to do something special for her beloved husband, so she was planning to surprise him with a big breakfast. It was a little...traditional to say the leave but she really wanted to do it.

"Now let's see..." Helga started reading a certain cook book, with certain special recipe's she had planned for today.

She was going to make him breakfast...The FIRST breakfast as a married couple. She knew it was a little silly but she really wanted to give him something special for today and she was going to.

"Crack two eggs, whisk delicately...'Helga said as she followed the cook book.

She had decided to make their first breakfast pretty big, planning on making him some omelet's, bacon, pancakes, oatmeal and whatever else he would want.

She was no stranger to cooking, since she had to learn that skill since High school in order to get some kind of decent meal while her mother was still practically useless then. At least now she was somber, so that had to mean something. Anyway, she knew how to cook and in her own opinion, she was pretty darn good at it, she even sometimes cooked for Arnold before this and he always seemed to like it and she knew he meant it when he said he liked it, since he was a terrible liar.

She might have made dinner for him a few times and maybe even a cake for his birthday but she never cooked breakfast before...especially as his _wife!_

 _"I am a wife...I'm **Arnold's** wife! No matter how many times I say or think of it, I shall never tire of the fact that at long last, I and my beloved are **finally** man and wife! Ah~_..."Helga gushed internally and even grinned silly.

Don't be confused, she wasn't suddenly a froo froo girly chef like her sister was and she wasn't a typical housewife since she was an up and coming author for Wright and Tate publishing and was planning to run for a spot in the city council this year as well. She was doing this because...she loved him.

"Okay, it's about 6:15...And I had Arnold's alarm clock set to 6:50...Thank heavens he sleeps like a log...'Helga thought with a smile as she started to pour the eggs into the frying pan and watched it become solid and color, she then added the other ingredients and soon the omelet was ready.

Now on to the bacon...Turkey bacon that is, since it was Arnold's favorite.

"Okay...Omelet's ready and it will take the bacon a while, I might as well get started on the pancakes..."Helga said as she began to mix the ingredient together.

After that she was going to add him his favorite kind of coffee and maybe some fruit salad to go along with the breakfast...

She just hoped she would have it all ready before he woke up.

* * *

 _A little later_

 _In the master Bedroom_

A certain sleeping Arnold Shortman was in a blissful slumber, a peaceful expression on his oblong face. However, suddenly his alarm clock went off. It was a standard one, not like the potato alarm clock he created as a kid. He stirred awake and yawned, before a grin formed on his face.

"Good morning Mrs. Shortman...'Arnold turned to the left side of his bed, expecting to see his beautiful new wife there, so he could kiss her good morning.

To his surprise, she wasn't there, which was very odd given how much they have celebrated last night.

"Helga?..." Arnold asked as he looked around.

"Over here handsome..."A flirtatious voice called.

Arnold turned to see her, already fully dressed, though she had a wide grin as well, the kind she got when she had a secret.

"What's with that face?..." Arnold asked as he was grinning.

"What face?..." Helga asked coyly.

"That one...You're smiling widely and your up early..."Arnold pointed out.

During their honeymoon in Paris, Helga obviously enjoyed sleeping in and he did as well, since they spent most of the day sightseeing and enjoying the wonders of the city of love and then falling to bed in each other's arms.

"Maybe I'm just a little happy...being married to the best husband on earth...'Helga said as she went to him.

"Hmm...I guess that's a good reason to be happy...a better one would be being married to the best _wife_ on earth..."Arnold said in a similar tone.

"Oh Arnold~..."Helga said in an enamored tone, as she kissed him, which he quickly reciprocated.

After quite a while, they finally parted, both with dreamy looks on each others faces.

"Our first official morning kiss in this home..."Helga said blissfully.

"Yeah...The first of many..."Arnold said, making her smile at that. They shared another kiss, before Arnold got out of bed.

"Seriously though, what made you get up early?...'Arnold asked out of curiosity.

"I got a little surprise for you..."Helga said with a teasing look on her face.

"You're not pregnant are you?..."He asked as a joke.

"No...Not yet at least...My surprise is a little smaller than that but I think you'll like it..."She said playfully.

"If it's from you...I'm sure I'll _love_ it...'Arnold said as he kissed her on the cheek.

'Well come on Football Head..." Helga teased and Arnold shook his head at that.

Married, having been in a relationship for a good many years and being the sweetest, most devoted, loving, beautiful woman a man could ask for, Helga still had the spunkiness she always had and no matter how many years would pass, Arnold could see them as two old, graying senior citizens, still living together and she would _still_ call him that nickname.

He was actually looking forward to that.

"Mr. Shortman..."Helga said in a more playful tone.

"Coming Mrs. Shortman...'Arnold said as he followed her to see what was the big surprise she had planned.

He had a good feeling about it to be honest.

* * *

Arnold and Helga soon arrived to the dining room and Arnold was surprised by what he was seeing. The table was covered with a bunch of food that smelled divinely. He saw omelet's, bacon, pancakes, oatmeal, waffles and so much more. It was like a mini breakfast buffet. There was even a vase with a nice flower in it as the finishing touch.

"Surprise darling...'Helga said in a chipper way.

"Wow Helga, you really went all out for breakfast..."Arnold said in an awe tone.

"Of course, it is our first one together in our new home..."Helga said.

"Well it looks delicious...'Arnold said as he took a seat, with Helga sitting across from him.

"But before that, let's make a toast..."Arnold said as he playfully picked up his coffee mug, which Helga imitated.

"To married life...'Helga suggested.

"Let every day be as good as the last one..."Arnold said.

'Amen..."Helga said as they carefully clinked their mugs.

Soon they began to eat the breakfast and Helga often glanced at her husband, and saw that he was genuinely enjoying the meal she prepared for it. That made her feel some pride, since despite viewing herself as a working girl, she could still please her man even in small ways. She and Arnold soon enjoyed the breakfast she made with every bit of love she had for him. She watched how he leisurely ate it, a satisfied look on his face for each bite and it made her feel so happy when he was done and a dressed her.

"Delicious...thank you dear..." Arnold said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"It was my pleasure darling..." Helga said as felt she swooned a bit.

She wasn't even sure if he realized what he did to her heart whenever he called her " _dear"._ It made her feel like she was the luckiest woman who ever walked the face of the earth.

Arnold sent her an enamored look, one she returned. He really wondered what he did to get a girl like her as his wife.

"How did this happen?..." Arnold said.

"Pardon. .."Helga asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Here I am, living in a nice apartment, working a great job at Hillwood University and I am married to the most beautiful, intelligent, creative woman in the world who can not only write beautiful poetry but can cook too...How did that happen?..." Arnold said with a flirtatious tone.

"Because this woman has been crazy in love with you forever and was lucky enough when you finally came around..."Helga said as she placed her hand on top of his.

"I think I'm the lucky one...I have a great wife, a great job and a great place...what more could a man possibly want?..." Arnold said as he squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Oh please, I'm the lucky one...Being married to the most handsome anthropologist ever who actually likes my cooking and me..." Helga said giggling.

"Of course...and the fact that you love me makes it even better..."Arnold said as he playfully used his fingers as a _"walking man",_ all up her arm as his wife continued to giggled at his antics.

"Oh Arnold..." Helga said with a sigh as he put his arms around her.

"Oh Helga..."Arnold said as he gazed into her eyes.

He sometimes still couldn't believe that she was his wife and he would get to be with her everyday for the rest of his life, eating her meals, kissing her, living in this nice apartment and hopefully soon trading up for a nice house, with a couple of kids someday.

He was really looking forward to that day.

"I love you. .."He said to her.

"And I love you..."Helga said before kissing.

"I think today's breakfast was a smashing success. .."Helga said once their lips were separated.

"Yeah...the first of many..."Arnold said with a chuckle.

"You got that right, Football head. .."Helga said with a giggle.

The newlyweds kissed once more, the rest of the breakfast was forgotten in favor for their spouse. They both were in complete bliss, having a delicious love filled breakfast and a glorious morning together was a tremendous way to start your day.

And they knew more mornings like this were to come, and they could hardly wait.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 ** _The In Laws part 1_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Guest(1** ): I'll think about it.

 **Guest(2):** Sorry but this is a K+ story.

 **Guest(3)** and **Invader Johnny:** Congratulations, since In-laws is coming up next!

 **Guest(4):** First in-laws.

 **Guest(5):** Glad to know.

 **Yali Page** : Thanks.

 **AmethystFlare3:** Thank you.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	3. The in-laws part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _The First Year_**

 **The In Laws part 1**

 _Arnold and Helga prepare to have dinner with his parents and grandparents._

* * *

 _Early July_

 _Sunday_

It was a nice, quiet evening in the city of Hillwood. The weather had been nice, people had enjoyed their days and now the afternoon was turning into early dusk and many people were getting home to prepare supper.

In a nice, two bedroom apartment on the west side of town, a young blonde woman had arrived home about an hour ago and was in the middle of preparing supper. She was wearing an apron, her long blonde hair was tied into a loose ponytail and she was busy cooking up a storm.

"Okay…The rice just needs a little more time…Better check on the roast…" The woman said as she opened the oven to see how it was coming along.

It was a pretty large chicken who was already bronzed and looking very tender and that was good.

"Alright…" The woman said as she closed and went back to the rest of her cooking.

She was expecting some company tonight and she wanted to get everything ready in time. Suddenly, the apartment door opened and a young man with an oblong head came in, carrying a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Helga honey, I'm home…" Arnold said in a sing-song voice.

"In the kitchen, darling…Did you get the tomatoes?..." The woman, identified as Helga, said as she was checking over the rice once more.

"Yep, along with the carrots and black pepper you wanted…" Arnold said as he placed the bag on the counter.

"Perfect, I'll get started on the salad soon, you go get ready, your parents and grandparents are due in about an hour and I need everything ready…" Helga said as she started washing the vegetables for the salad.

It's been about 2 weeks since she and Arnold had gotten married and Helga was still in a state of matrimonial bliss. However, his parents and grandparents had wanted to come over and Arnold had invited them to join for Sunday supper and right now Helga was busy preparing that.

She really loved Arnold's family and she really wanted this dinner to go well. Arnold liked her cooking and she hoped his folks did too.

"The roast smells delicious…" Arnold complimented.

"Thanks, now get going…I got a dinner to make and then start with dessert…" She said as she started peeling the carrots.

"Alright, I'll put on my good tie…" Arnold said.

"Alright, it's in your second drawer, on the right…" Helga said, not even bothering to look since she knew he was pretty forgetful about it.

"Thanks…" Arnold said as he went to their bedroom to get ready for the folks.

"Oh Football head…you are all mine, for better or worse…" Helga said with a smile as she continued to finish dinner and then get a start with dessert.

A wife's work was never done.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

 _At a certain Boarding house_

A pair of aged couples were in the mist of getting ready to visit their beloved son and grandson and his lovely new wife for dinner in their new home.

"Miles, please hurry…We promised to meet Arnold and Helga at 6:30 and it's 6:15…" Stella Shortman said as she waited for her husband to get ready.

"I'm looking for my good tie…" Miles said as he opened the door and was still tie-less.

"It's in your second drawer on the left…" Stella said with patience.

Miles went just there and soon found it.

"Thanks honey…" Miles said as he began to tie it.

 ** _"_** ** _POOKIE! YOU ARE NOT TAKING THAT TO ARNOLD'S HOUSE_**!...' The loud voice of Grandpa Phil echoed through the hall.

"Uh-Oh, could you check on mom and dad Stella, I got to tie this…" Miles said as he gestured to his tie.

Stella nodded and went out to see her mother in-law Gertrude Shortman dressed like a pilgrim and carrying a large churn used for butter and what looked to be a large cauldron. Meanwhile Grandpa Phil looked like he was just about to be driven up the wall.

"You get these crazy things out of here and put on your Sunday dress…" Phil shouted.

"But the little misses might be needing some help in the kitchen and I don't want to show up unprepared…" Gertie said in an old world accent.

"Helga won't have any use for a churn or this stupid old cauldron…besides they won't fit in the Packard, so get them out of here…" Phil said impatiently.

"Now go put on your Sunday dress…" Phil ordered.

"Old stick in the mud…" Gertie muttered to him.

"Now Gertie…Phil…Let's cool down…You both promised to behave, this is the first dinner we're having with Arnold and Helga in their new home and I know that Helga is probably stressed enough as it is…" Stella said in a passive tone.

She suspected that Helga is probably going mad trying to make a nice dinner for the 6 of them, especially since she wanted it to go well for her new in-laws. Stella understood that since she could still remember the first time she hosted dinner for Phil and Gertie when she and Miles were newlyweds and it was a little stressful…although at least Helga won't have to hunt or rely on jungle flora for ingredients at least.

"Now come on, we have to be there in about 15 minutes, so get ready…" Stella said to the two old folks who nodded.

"Oh alright, I ain't really in the mood for Wampanoag autumn stew anyway…" Gertie muttered as she put her churn down.

"Neither are Arnold and Helga, now let's get…" Phil said as he took his wife to their room to get ready.

"Well that takes care of them…" Stella said, glad that was resolved.

"Stella, honey…a little help please. .." Her husband Miles called from their bedroom.

Stella rolled her eyes but smiled in acceptance and she went to tend to him.

A wife's work was never done, after all.

* * *

 _A little later_

The two Shortman couples have just arrived to their son's apartment, dressed in their Sundays best and that included Gertie who was wearing her nice green dress. Stella was holding a Tupperware with coleslaw in her hands.

" I do hope Helga doesn't mind the coleslaw, maybe I should have brought something else..." Stella wondered.

"Don't worry, neither Arnold or Helga are picky eaters, besides you can never go wrong with coleslaw..." Miles said as he rang the doorbell.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Helga who was wearing her favorite pink blouse and white skirt.

"Miles...Stella...Phil...Gertie... It's great to see you. .." Helga said politely.

"Now Helga remember that it's mom and dad now..." Stella said before kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, sorry..." Helga said as she welcomed them inside her new home.

"As well as Buana and the general to us, dear Eleanor ..." Gertie said in one of her moments of eccentricities.

"Pookie! Cut that out..." Phil chided as his wife got into another one of her acts.

"We brought some coleslaw if you like..." Stella said as she held it out.

"Thank you..." Helga said as she took the container.

"Well I gotta say, you sure got this place looking real nifty..." Phil said as he looked around the apartment.

"Thanks...Arnold is finishing setting the table..." Helga said as she guided them to the dining room and the was Arnold and the dining table all prepared.

"Good evening mom and dad...grandma and grandpa..."Arnold said.

"Hey there Shortman..."Phil greeted as he examined his grandson... "I see you are still right and smiling...looks like the newlywed syndrome hasn't worn off yet..." He joked.

"Grandpa..." Arnold said in amused exasperation.

"Dinner looks and smell good Helga..." Miles complimented as he eyed the spread.

There was cooked rice, caeser salad, grilled asparagus, amongst some other dishes and right in the center of it all was a delicious looking roast chicken with stuffing, potatoes and vegetables. Helga soon placed Stella ' s coleslaw as well and turned to her family.

"Thank you..." She said, flattered before continuing. .."Alright everybody, let's dig in..." She said.

"You don't have to ask me twice...heh...heh..." Phil said as he took as seat, with the rest of the family following.

So commences Sunday supper.

* * *

The entire family was gathered at the table, said grace and were now eating and chatting as families always do.

"Mmmm. ..I gotta say Helga, your roast is delicious..." Miles complimented as he took another bite out of his piece.

"Thanks dad..." Helga said before eating more of her salad.

"I'll say, this is good eatin' and not having to deal with crab grass salad or stuffing made out of straw or having to fight off that bum Kokashka from taking more than his share is a nice for a change ..." Phil said, referring to his wife's eccentric cooking and the state of their typical evenings in their boarding house.

"Don't go bagging on my family's old recipes!..." Gertie shot at him while Phil grumbled under his breath.

"So how's everything going with your new novel Helga?..." Stella asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I just submitted it yesterday to Mr. Wright and I'm still crossing fingers, you know what they say about sequels..." Helga said.

"I already proof read it and it was every bit as amazing as the original. .." Arnold said as he held his wife's hand.

"You're just saying that because your my husband..." Helga said.

"Even so, I know a good book when I read one..." Arnold said honestly.

"Well I for one can't wait to read it Helga ..." Stella said, having loved the first book very much.

"Me too, how soon do you think until it's out?..." Miles asked.

"If Mr. Wright likes it, maybe a few weeks..." She answered.

"What do you mean by _**"If"?**_ You're a talented woman and only a simpleton would think of you as anything else..." Gertie said, making Helga smiled at that.

"She's got that right..." Arnold said with a smirk.

"What about you short-man, how's work at the University? ..." Grandpa Phil asked as he took another bite out of the roast.

"Wonderful so far, me and my colleagues are planning on making an expedition to South America in a few months in order to study on some the native tribes..." Arnold said.

"That's my boy, an anthropologist through and through. .." Miles said proudly.

"You can say that again. .." Stella said with a proud smile.

"Thanks mom and dad..." Arnold said as he went back to his dinner.

The entire family went back to eating the rest of the dinner, talking and joking about everything. Soon dinner was finished with and now it was time to move onto dessert.

"Man am I stuffed..." Phil said before letting out a belch.

"Grandpa..." Arnold chided.

"My compliments to the chef...heh..." The old man said.

"It was delicious Helga..."Stella said as she and Gertie were helping her clear the table to make way for the dessert portion of the evening.

"Thanks, and wait till you see what I got for dessert..." Helga said as she went to get it.

Soon the lovely newlywed wife returnee with an apple pie and started serving slices to the family, starting with her husband.

"Alright, pie time..." Arnold said in excitement as he started eating his slice of apple pie.

 _"Mmmm._ ..Apple pie, a classic..." Phil said before gorging himself.

"You said you were stuffed dad..." Miles said with a smirk.

"You can never be too full for pie, son..." Phil said as he continued.

"At least not with one of Helga's..." Arnold said sweetly.

"Thank you darling..." Helga said as she began to eat as well, feeling positively please with herself that they liked her cooking.

She already knew that Arnold liked her cooking and she was proud of that, but she was happy to know that his family...THEIR family, liked it as well. It made her feel good, really.

The family continued enjoying their dessert and soon went to the living room to continuing chatting and enjoying each other's company. All in all, it was a very nice Sunday evening for all three generations of the Shortman family and more would come.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 ** _Traffic jam_**

* * *

 **A/N:** **I am sorry that it took so long to update, had a lot to do with college but I'm back.**

 **Happy Sunday, everyone!**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** With them, you can count on it :)

 **Metalheadrailfan:** You sure can.

 **HAFanForever:** Her dream came true and no matter what, she's happier than she has ever been.

 **Ajay435:** Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

 **Kezy0612** : I loved that episode!

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	4. The Traffic Jam

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _The First Year_**

 **The Traffic Jam**

 _Arnold and Helga are on their way to visit his parents and get stuck in traffic and try to pass the time...singing._

* * *

 _Late June_

It was a sunny Saturday in Hillwood and Arnold and Helga Shortman were on their way to the Boarding house to visit his parents and grandparents. Mikes and Stella had recently taken a trip to San Lorenzo to visit Eduardo and his family and they wanted them to watch the vacation video from their trip.

Unfortunately, the happy married couple had been caught in a traffic jam and they were still quite a long way from the Boarding House.

 _ **"Criminy!...**_ I knew that we should have left early.." Helga said as she saw the many cars ahead of them.

"Helga, early or not, we couldn't have predicted a police detour..."Arnold said to his wife.

He and Helga actually lived just about 15 minutes away from the Boarding House by car, and they always went to the same route but because of that detour, they had to find another route and it seems everyone else was as well...They have been stuck here for over 15 minutes now...

"Hmpt. .." He heard his wife grumble and Arnold tried to stay focus on the road.

However 10 more minutes have passed and they barely moved at all, and it was obvious that Helga was growing very impatient by the minute.

"Oh...what's going upon up there? Is the guy in front of us asleep. .." Helga muttered impatiently.

"Relax honey...at least we are moving again..." Arnold said, trying to keep her calm and himself as well.

"I'm going to turn on the radio...if we're going to be stuck here...I rather be stuck with music..." Helga said as she turned the knob.

She got static and tried to find a station only to find either polka or techno pop...which she nor her husband liked at all

"Come on...there has got to be something decent..." Helga said as she kept searching only to hear a Dino Spumoni song...

"Oh leave it there...I love this song..." Arnold said from the driver seat.

"Dino Spumoni...Man, it's been like what, 15 years when you met the guy and helped revive his career..." Helga commented as she watched her husband sing along to the old, classic song.

 _"Darling you left my heart...in pieces on the floor...so tell me why shouldn't I . ...break some things of yours..."_ Arnold sang as he sent him wife a playful look.

Helga smiled at him and knew what he wanted to do. She soon found herself joining in on this little singalong.

" _I'll smash your lamp, the antique chair...that stupid thing you like to wear..."_ Helga sang as she started snapping her fingers...

 _"I'll smash a vase, the radio...those little teacups from Limoges..."_ Arnold sang, enjoying this very much.

 _"Your wacky paintings on the wall..."_ He continued and now it was Helga's turn in this duet.

 _"Darling. **..POW...** I'll smash them all..." _Helga sang as she imitated punching something in the air for effect.

" _Lover it's just a game...Cupid can take the blame...I'll take this place apart..."_ They were now singing in union now, looking at each other as they sang along to the classic song.

 _"But darling..."_ They sang in unions before continuing..." _I won't smash your heart!..."_ They finished.

Once they were done, the married couple soon found themselves laughing, the sing along had improved both of their moods.

"Oh man, this takes me back...remember when we were kids and you would come over to my house to listen to my Jazz records..." Arnold said to his wife.

"Yeah, good times..."Helga said.

"I also remember listening to another song...A Dino Spumoni song that wasn't like the rest..." Helga started.

"Which one?..." Arnold asked.

"Remember when you and Gerald did for the fourth grade talent show...and how I personally asked you to sing it to me after we started dating..." Helga said.

"Oh I remember that one...I'm nuttin' without you..." Arnold said.

"That's the one...I love that song.." Helga said.

"Why is that one your favorite?..." Arnold asked.

"Because...I dunno...I remember seeing you all dressed up and singing it to the whole school...and...I guess the song stuck with me..."Helga said with a shrug..."I just really liked hearing you sing football head and it was really cute watching you perform at the talent show back then..." She answered.

"Cute...Huh. ..." Arnold said with interest.

 _Without Oliver Hardy, Stan Laurel wouldn't show..._

 _And there ain't no romance, in a solo Romeo..._

 _Without Sacajawea, Clark would still be in Duluth;_

 _Without you with me baby, I'm nuttin'-that's the truth!_

Arnold began singing, sending his wife a playful look while she looked on in amusement as he continued to sing that song from their childhood.

 _Without Tweedledum, Tweedledee ain't worth a thing..._

 _Without Quasimodo, the bell wouldn't ring..._

 _Without , Sherlock wouldn't have a clue..._

 _Without you with me baby..._

 _I'm nuttin'. ...no, nuttin'..._

 _I'm nuttin' without you..._

 _Yeah!_

Arnold finished singing that song and turned to his wife, who was smiling at him. He sent her a grin...

"Am I still cute?..." He asked playfully.

"No..." Helga said, surprising her husband until she was kissing him on the cheek.

"You're even cuter now..." She said with giggles, making her husband grin goofy like at that.

The couple continued to song to a few more songs until they noticed that the cars in front of them began moving again.

"Looks like things are moving again..." Arnold said as he continued to move forward until they were finally out of that traffic jam.

* * *

 _At the Boarding House_

Arnold and Helga soon arrived to the Boarding house and we're let in by his grandmother Gertie. Soon they entered the living room where they joined grandpa Phil, Miles and Stella.

"Hey there Short-man. ..Helga..." Grandpa Phil greeted.

"Hey kids, how are you?..." Miles asked.

"Hi dad, we are fine..." Arnold answered.

"I heard that there was a pile up in town and the traffic was all a mess...we're you both alright?..." Stella asked.

"Eh...We were stuck in traffic for half an hour but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle..." Helga said with a shrug.

"Well come on, we got a lot of pictures and videos to show you about our trip..." Stella said as she guided her son and his wife to the couch.

The three generations of Shortman soon watched the vacation video, saw photos and chatted about life, the vacations and just about everything a bit. The younger married couple enjoyed their afternoon with their family and when it was time to leave, they found themselves singalong once again to the old singers tunes since, despite being dated and no longer their style, it just stuck to them and it was a good way to help pass the time whenever they get into another traffic jam.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 ** _The in-laws part 2  
_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **metalheadrailfan** and **Guest(2):** It's coming up next...

 **Guest(1):** How this?

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah. That's why we gotta love'em :)

 **Ajay435:** Yeah, she finally has both Arnold and a great family that loves and accepts her...

 **HAFanForever:** Yeah, I can definitely see them doig something like that...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	5. The in-law part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _The First Year_**

 **The in-law part 2**

 _Arnold and Helga have dinner with Helga's parents...and it goes about as well as you'd expect._

* * *

 _Mid-July_

It was a windy, July evening in the town known as Hillwood, as a certain couple were in the preparation of certain guests who are due to arrive soon...

They were Helga and Arnold, who were busy awaiting some dinner guests tonight...Helga's parents.

"Remind me why we are doing this, again?..."Helga asked her husband with her arms crossed.

"Come on Helga, they are family and I thought you guys were getting along now...'Her husband reminded her as he put his tie on.

"I know...but that doesn't mean my parents are the ideal dinner guests...'Helga groaned as she was in the midst of brushing her hair.

Just yesterday her husband had invited their parents over to dinner after having a run in with Miriam and Arnold, being Arnold and needing to be so accepting and giving people the benefit of the doubt, had given them the invitation to come over for dinner if they wanted to.

And Miriam took it. Now Helga was stuck dealing with making dinner and entertaining them for the evening to her ever picky parents.

"I don't get why you are like this, you never seem to mind entertaining my parents, my grandparents or even the borders whenever they stop by...'Arnold said.

"That's because _your_ family is just like _you_ Arnoldo: sweet, well meaning, lovable, and easy to get along with...while my family...well you know how they are...'Helga sighed.

"Just give them a chance...it's only dinner, besides, in case you forgot, they helped pay for our wedding...'Arnold reminded her.

"Oh, alright but whatever happens tonight, just remember that this is _your_ idea...'His wife said.

"I will...'Arnold said with a smirk.

"Anyway honey, what's on the menu for tonight?...'Arnold asked after he was done combing his hair.

He had come home from work a little late and by the time he got here, Helga had said that she already placed dinner in the over before she made him begin to get ready.

"Sorry but you are just going to have to wait and see once it's served..."Helga said as she applied her lipstick, while her husband blinked in confusion.

"Consider it my way of getting back at you for putting me on the spot like this...'She said with a smirk.

Arnold blinked before he chuckled. Helga may have changed a lot over the years, but she could still be quite a little mischievous, but not in the malicious or hysteric way like when they were kids... Now it was just harmless and amusing to say the least...

It's one of the many things that he loved about her...

* * *

"Why the heck do I have to wear this stupid thing?..." Big Bob Pataki complained as his wife finished tying his tie.

"Now B, it's dinner with Helga and her husband Arnold, so let's at least make an effort...'Miriam said before she began to put her earrings on.

She had been pleasantly surprised when Arnold had invited them over for dinner, sure she and Helga had a decent relationship but this is the first time since the couple had gotten married that they were being invited over for supper.

So, she wanted to make sure it was a nice visit at the very least...

"Oh yeah, he's the scientist right?...'Big Bob asked.

"An _anthropologist_ at Hillwood University...'Miriam reminded her husband.

"Well, at least the guy has a real job and doesn't look like a college drop out unlike Olga's husband..."Big Bob muttered.

"Patrick isn't a _drop out,_ he's a _musician..."_ Miriam said, repeating what Olga always tells them.

"Who can't keep a job...honestly, of all the men she could have married...'Bob said in disappointment.

"Bob please stay on topic, we were talking about having dinner with Helga and her husband, not complaining about Olga and hers...'Miriam reminded.

"Right...right...'He said.

"Anyway, it's almost 6:30...we should begin to be heading out...'Miriam said to her husband who shrugged before nodding.

Once they got to the car, the middle aged blonde woman had looked to her husband and then her reflection in the car mirror and sighed.

" _Please don't let it be a disaster...for their sake at least..."_ Miriam thought as they continue to drive.

* * *

 _Later_

Helga had recently placed all of the dinner dishes on the table, put the dessert out to cool and made sure that her evening dress was looking right as she watched the clock reach 6:30, the time of arrival of her parents.

 _ **DING-DONG**_

The newly married woman sighed as she knew there was no no avoiding it now.

"Let's get this over with...'She muttered as she watched her husband open the door to greet her parents.

"Miriam ...Bob...welcome...'Arnold said graciously as he allowed them.

"Hello Arnold..."Miriam said in a pleasant and thankfully somber way.

"Hey...'Bob said as he entered.

Soon they were lead to the dining room where Helga had placed everything to eat, which was spaghetti and meatballs, Caesar salad, garlic bread, and some other minor dishes. Helga had decided to go with a classic meal since she no longer felt the need to go all out for her own parents.

"My Helga, this looks delicious..."Miriam commented.

"Thank you, anyway dinner is served...'Helga said in a civil tone as she went to sit next to her husband who began to hand out portions.

As the two couples began to eat together, Helga had discreetly glanced at the both of them as they began to eat. At the very least they weren't criticizing or comparing her dishes to Olga's like they used to do when she was a kid.

It was sobering but therapy can work out in the end...

"So...Arnold? How's work lately?..."Big Bob asked after taking a big bite of his dinner.

"Well Bob, so far so good...me and my colleagues recently came back from visit in Peru, where we studied the old cultures and I have been chosen to give the presentation next week at the University..."Arnold said.

Sure, he mostly specialized with the Green Eye culture due to his connections with them, but he is an anthropologist and he studied and helped other cultures from all over the world, though he mostly just went to central and south American countries a few times a year for his work...

"Oh yes, Helga mentioned that...so how was the trip in Peru?..."Miriam asked her son-in-law.

"Amazing...I actually took some pictures...you should really see Lake Titicaca during the start of summer, it's really beautiful...'Arnold said.

"It certainly is, the way the lake looks during sunset it absolutely breathtaking..." Helga said with a smile.

'Anyway Helga, how are your books coming along?...'Miriam asked and Helga blinked before nodding.

"My latest is coming along great...I should have it done in a few more days..."She said before recalling a special memory with that story.

She had went with Arnold during his last trip, which doubled as both a vacation for her from Mr. Wright and a period of literary inspiration. It had been when they had watched the sunset at Lake Titicaca where she had found the inspiration she needed to finishing writing her latest story.

She was still working it out but the heart of the story had been finished because of that trip...along with some extra inspiration from her beloved husband.

"Well, let me know when it's done...I would love to read it...'Miriam said, making her daughter smile and nod.

Helga tried not to give a small smile and tried to focus on her meal. She hates to admit it, but maybe this evening won't be the nightmare she had been fearing it would be, after all...

* * *

 _Later_

After dinner and dessert, there was small talk, conversation before her parents left for home, bidding them goodbye.

"Dinner was wonderful Helga honey...You got to show me how you made that key lime pie..."Miriam said as she hugged her daughter.

"Sure mom..."Helga said.

"Drive safety you two...'Arnold said.

"We will ...and Arnold...good luck with that presentation..."Big Bob said to the football head in a surprisingly courteous way.

"Thank you...'Arnold said.

They soon waved to them goodbye as they watched them drive away. Once they were gone, Arnold sent his wife an amused look, which irked her for some reason.

"What?...'She demanded.

"Admit it, you liked having them around...'Arnold said in a playful tone.

"I will admit that tonight wasn't the _nightmare_ I was dreading it be, but don't push it football head...'Helga said seriously, making her husband laugh at her antics.

"Okay..." Arnold said.

"Just promise me that the next time you invite them over, give me more than a days notice..."Helga said, not wanting to go in overtime like she did today in preparation for what she thought would have been a lousy evening.

"Okay honey...So now that they are gone, is there any more of that key lime pie?...'He asked.

"You already had two slices...'Helga pointed out.

"I can't help it...you know I can't resist your cooking..."He said with a smile.

'Alright but that's enough...I know I said for better or worse, till death do us part Football Head, but I honestly don't want to see you loose that waistline too soon...'She quipped.

"Hey, I'm fit...'He said in a mock offended tone.

"Sure, you might be handsome, healthy and have a nice bod _now..._ I just don't want it to go away because of my cooking...'Helga quipped, making Arnold smirk at her.

"It always comes back to the fact that a beautiful woman like you can't resist me...'Arnold said with a flirtatious smirk.

"And it always comes back to you admitting that I am beautiful...'Helga quipped as she sent him a flirtatious look in her eyes.

The husband and wife soon found themselves kissing passionately, they were in a deep state of post marital bliss that they didn't immediately notice that they're door began to open.

"Excuse Arnold...Helga...I think I forgot my purse here...'Miriam said as she reentered, only to see the couple had been in the middle of the kiss.

They stopped when they noticed that she disturbed them and the mother had sent them a giggle.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting you...don't mind me..."Miriam said as she searched around and soon found her purse.

"Anyway have a nice day you little lovebirds..."Miriam said with a wink before leaving.

Even after she was gone, the newly weds were still a little embarrassed about being interrupted like that. Sure, they were married now and they had to deal with stuff like this during their courtship but still, no couple, married or not, liked having one of their parents walk in on them during an intimate moment like that.

"Now you see why I prefer your parents visits, at least they _knock...'_ Helga said as she waited for the blush to leave her cheeks.

"It could have been worse...it could have been _both_ of your parents like that one time...'Arnold said in his usual optimistic way.

"Don't remind me of that incident...That had to have been the most embarrassing Thanksgiving ever when my dad caught us together out on the roof like that..."Helga muttered, recalling one of the many romantic hi-jinks from high school they had together.

Arnold sent her a smirk before he went to lock the door, before turning back to his wife with a flirtatious look on his face.

"Now where were we?..."He said as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I thought you wanted some more dessert..." Helga said with a giggle, not surprised that he managed to bounce back so soon.

"I _still_ do..."He said in a suggestive way, making his wife giggle all the more before they kissed once again.

Soon the couple went to eat the rest of the delicious key lime pie that Helga made, and both were content that this evening had been an overall success. Dinner had _**NOT**_ been a catastrophe, her parents had at the very least tried to behave and now the newlyweds were once again alone together.

So overall, a more than decent night for the two of them, indeed...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 _ **Date Night**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Metalheadrailfan:** I know what you mean, that's why I chose it.

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, I suppose but good for them, right...

 **Guest:** Thanks, I know...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	6. Date Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _The First Year_**

 **Date Night**

 _Arnold and Helga spend a night on the town together._

* * *

 _Late July_

 _Saturday Night_

It was a beautiful summer's evening in the town known as Hillwood. It was Saturday night and that usually meant that people were going out, usually to hang out with their friends or spend the evening with an attractive, romantic partner.

In a nice apartment within this town, a certain couple was about to do the latter. It was a couple that has been married for a total of one month and for this reason, they were going to go out to spend time together, a night on the town as you would say.

The wife was currently in the couples bedroom getting ready while her husband was busy readying himself in their bathroom. The wife is Helga Shortman, formerly Helga G. Pataki, who is currently putting her evening dress on.

 _"Hmmm...Hm..._ " She hummed as she glanced at her reflection.

It was the new dress she bought the other day because she had seen that it was on sale and she was pleased with how she looked. It was a light blue, knee length dress with a diamond neckline and she didn't want to toot her own horn, but it looked great on her.

Sure, her favorite color is pink, but a woman needs some form of variety every once in a while...Besides, blue went well with her eye color anyway.

She also couldn't wait to see Arnold's reaction since it's the first time he would be seeing her in this particular dress...

"Can't wait to Football Head's reaction when he sees me in this thing...'She said pleased before spritzing some of her new lavender perfume on.

Arnold's _favorite_ scent...

Sure they were married, sure they have been a couple since they were kids and sure, she still had a bit of the old tomboy she used to be inside of her, but date night was special to her and each time, she tried to enjoy it as much as possible, and make sure that Arnold enjoyed it as much as her. She just loved him so much, before, during and after nights like this and she knew that she always will...

"Now, gold or silver..." She asked out loud as she checked her two earrings and tried to decide which she would use.

All the while, she couldn't stop thinking of her beloved husband and the wonderful evening in store for the two newlyweds.

* * *

 _With the husband_

"Tonight the night...'Arnold said as he combed his blonde locks back.

He had shaved, showered, brushed his teeth, gargle, had his suit ironed, splashed on Helga's favorite cologne on him and now had his hair back. When he checked his reflection, he was pleased with what he saw...

"Let's hope that Helga likes this..."He said as he put on his new tie.

It was a dark blue tie he got the other day in preparation of tonight. Sure, it was silly to go this giddy over a date, given that they are already married and they have been dating many years before then, but he couldn't help it. He and Helga just loved each other so much and the always looked forward to these moments together, not to mention that it has been a whole month since their beautiful wedding, so he wanted tonight to be special.

His beautiful _wife_ deserves no less, after all...

Suddenly he heard beeping and smirked when the watch said that it was already 5:59, as he set his alarm. He and his wife had decided to have a little fun by him waiting in their living room until she was ready to present herself to him before going on their date. ..

Much like during their courtship...

So with one last check of his appearance and a sprints of breath spray in his mouth, he exited the bathroom, went to their living room and then took the bouquet of roses he bought as an extra gift for his sweet, sweet wife as another token of his true, undying love for her. He was soon waiting as Helga said she planned on coming out 5 minutes after six and to no surprise, he suddenly heard the door of their bedroom open and in a few moments a vision of loveliness in blue graced his presence.

"Wow, you look beautiful..." He said sincerely as he admired her.

While her signature color is pink, his wife looked good in just about anything, and she was wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly, making her look like some sort of heavenly angel.

And she is all _his..._

"You're looking pretty easy on the eyes, handsome..." Helga said, checking him out and loving what she is seeing.

Arnold smirked at her and the produced his bouquet of roses, to his pleasantly surprised wife.

"For you, my dear..." He said as he held the flowers out.

"Oh Arnold. ..Always the dashing gentleman..." His wife swooned as she admired the flowers.

The couple soon kissed passionately, with Arnold deepening it a bit, it would have lasted a lot longer, but Helga pulled away to speak.

"As much as I love this darling, we do have reservations to get to..." She reminded.

"One more for the road..." He asked.

His wife answered by pecking him on the lips once more, before giggling like a school girl...

"So my beautiful wife, shall we?..." Arnold asked in a suave voice as he held his arm out for her.

"Yes, please..." Helga said as she giddy took his arm.

They soon left the door and got inside Arnold's car, which pulled out of the buildings parking lot, and the one-month married couple were soon off to their date...

* * *

 _Later_

The married couple soon arrived at Paolo's, a very romantic and expensive Italian restaurant, Arnold had been very much the gentleman when he opened the door to escort his wife down, and they both admired the restaurant's atmosphere once they were inside.

'Wow, you were right darling...this place is gorgeous..." Helga said in a very pleased tone.

"Only the best for my wife...'Arnold said, earning a happy smile from her.

Soon the maitre D had lead them to their table and once there, Arnold offered her chair, much like how he had done during their courtship.

"For you, milady...'Arnold said as he offered the chair.

"Always so gallant..." Helga giggled as she sat down.

Arnold then too his seat and in about 2 minutes, their waiter had arrived...

 _"Buona sera_ and welcome to Paolo, my name is Ricardo and I shall be your server this evening... If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to ask for me..." The waiter said to the married couple as he placed some complimentary drinks for them.

He then handed them their menus and then left the couple while he then attended the next one, as soon as he was gone, Arnold and Helga barely paid mind to their menu's as they continued to pay attention to _each other..._

 _"_ So, how are liking this so far?...'Arnold asked as he continued to look at his pretty wife.

"So far, so good...but lets see where the evening takes us...'Helga said as she gazed at her handsome husband.

The two both then checked their menu's once they noticed that Ricardo was coming back to take their orders. Helga had selected the chicken linguini while Arnold had chosen a steak tartar. As they waited for their meals to arrive, the couple continue to just talk o each other and especially reminisce as they tend to do at times like this...

"Do you remember our first date?...'Arnold asked as he held her hand.

"Which one? Chez Paris or Chez Pierre?..."Helga quipped, making her husband chuckle at that.

"I was thinking about Pierre, but who can forget about Chez Paris, right _Cecile?...'_ Arnold said in a teasing way to his wife.

"I know... it was such a crazy night, between pretending to be your french pen pal and you seeing both me and Ruth...it was probably the craziest valentines day any 4th grader ever had?...'Helga said at the memory .

"Don't forget about the cow brains with eggs, the shoes and the pen pal coincidentally showing up...'Arnold said, making his wife giggle.

"And don't forget you rushing between the two restaurants all night...if it wasn't for the fact that you caught be in my lie and you still chose me over Ruth, I never would have forgiven you for that...'Helga said.

"I know...it was stupid of me to do that, even to this day I still don't know why I thought that was a good idea..."Arnold said.

"Well...it was no more stupid that me impersonating your french pen pal with knowing next to nothing about french or how the girl actually looked like...I guess we both were just a couple of crazy kids...'Helga admitted.

"Crazy in _love..._ you mean...'Arnold said, making his wife giggle at that...

The couple both laughed, before they took a sip of their champagne. After that, their waiter had arrived with their entrees and the couple soon began to eat, but still talk as they normally did.

"You know...on both of our first dates, you ordered steak tartar, just like right now...'Helga commented.

"Heh...I guess I did..." Arnold said as he realized she had a point.

"On both of those dates, you wore pink..."Arnold commented.

"So?...'Helga questioned.

"It looked pretty on you...just like how blue looks good on you tonight...'Arnold said, just for the sake of saying it.

Helga giggled at that remark, and just continued to admire him. He was just so handsome, he was adorable as a child, hot as a teenager and now he was just a handsome man and he was all hers.

"Have I ever told you how handsome you look in the candlelight, darling?...'Helga asked in a passionate voice.

"About as many times as I have told you how beautiful you look in it...'Arnold said in an equally passionate voice.

"Well...I think you're due...You're still handsome...'She said as she gazed into his eyes.

"And you are still beautiful...'He said.

The married couple soon shared another kiss, as in love with each other now as they have been when they got married, and when they had gotten together in San Lorenzo as children.

"Oh Arnold...'Helga sighed...

"Oh Helga...'Arnold sighed as well...

They were in love and they knew that they always will be...

* * *

Once their dessert was finished and the bill was paid for, the married couple had decided to go for a carriage ride through the park and Helga was very happy as the sky was clear, the moon was full and the many starts were out shining, as it was only for them.

"How are you enjoying the evening sky, my sweet?...'Arnold asked as he whispered into her ear.

"It's simply enchanting, my darling..."Helga said with a sigh, finding this entire evening completely romantic.

The two had enjoyed the carriage ride, just holding each other as they admired the beautiful park at night. Once it was done, the couple had chosen to walk by a nearby lake and admire the beautiful scenery, but not as beautiful as the love they had for the other.

They had heard a nearby jazz band playing an old love song to the entertainment of the rest of the park patrons and Arnold gave his wife a suggestive look.

"Honey, may I have this dace?...'Arnold asked as he did a gentlemanly bow.

"Oh darling, I thought that you would never ask...'Helga said as she took his hand.

The couple had began their dance, gently moving along to the notes of the beautiful melody. They twirled, spun and held each other close as they listen to the music and danced to their hearts content. Arnold twirled Helga before he dipped her back, which the wife really enjoyed..

"You dance divinely Mrs. Shortman...'Arnold said, saying the same first words he said to her when they shared their first dance as a married couple.

It made Helga swoon and blush a new shade of pink...

"As do you...Mr. Shortman..." Helga said as she gave him a wink.

As they continued to dance and as the song was beginning to reach it's end, Arnold had the urge to do his favorite stunt he did whenever he and Helga danced like this. He gave her one more, powerful spin before he pulled her back into his arms, dipped her back and gave her a big kiss, which stunned the wife who quickly melted in it.

Once they separated, he looked at his wife, who was blushing and giggling and the only words out of her freshly kissed mouth were these...

 _"Oh Arnold~_..." She purred as she gave another audible sigh and just stared at him in complete adoration.

Arnold returned that look, before he pulled her into another, longer kiss this time, which Helga wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen their kiss...

They didn't know or care how long they were like this, and they didn't know or care what time it was before they realized it was getting late and they best be heading back home. The only thing that they _did_ care about is the fact that they were young, they are married and they loved each other tremendously and they knew that they always will. Sure married life, while amazing, did come with it's ups and downs and it wasn't always the fairy tale young people think it is, it comes with a lot of hard work and struggles but it wasn't nothing they couldn't handle as they knew it was way more than worth it, to be with the one they love, till death do they part...

Though, nights like this, of endless romance and passion, as they only focused on how much they loved each other, just made the deal a _whole_ lot more sweeter.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 _ **Groceries**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right, dude...

 **Metalheadrailfan:** Maybe but still, even they didn't get out of that night 100% discomfort free as shown in the last scene ;)

 **61394:** It certainly is...

 **Guest:** Yeah, that was the funniest...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	7. Groceries

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _The First Year_**

 **Groceries**

 _Helga goes grocery shopping and it turns into a but of an adventure when she rivals another girl to get to a sale._

* * *

 _August_

It was a calm, Saturday morning in the town of Hillwood, as Helga Shortman was busy preparing herself.

"Let's see...grocery list, car keys, cash, debit cards, coupons and shopper with the best deals..."The newlywed wife said as she made sure she had everything she'd need.

It wasn't a big deal, she was just going to the grocery store, like she does every two weeks and she wanted to make sure she had all of her tools, necessary. So she took her handy purse, made her her hair and outfit were nice and in order and soon began to walk out the door.

"Darling, I'll be back later...I'm heading to the super market...Do you need anything?...'The wife asked.

"No, honey...'Arnold said from his office.

He was busy making a big report for his colleagues which is due in a few days, so that's why Helga chose to go on this venture alone, since to her, it's no big deal.

"Well, I'll be off..." Helga said as she walked out the door.

She soon entered her Toyota and began to drive off, to the local super market.

* * *

 _At the Super Market_

Helga had taken her shopping cart and checked both her list and the deals on the shopper. Yesterday she checked their inventory on what was needed and she also checked the shopper and the coupons in order to make sure she got the best for her buck..

After all, a penny saved is a penny earned, right?

"Okay, time to start with the fruits and greens...'Helga said as she went to that aisle and got the most essentials such as tomatoes, carrots, broccoli, lettuce, peppers and even mushrooms that she wanted to use for dinner tonight.

After that, she went to the meat section and was pleased that they were having a sale on the chicken, so she gout about 5 pounds worth of it. Then she found herself in the aisle of home and beauty appliances which she knew that she and Arnold need to stack up on.

"Oh this is Arnold's favorite..."Helga said as she took a her husband's favorite brand of tooth paste.

She soon got the toilet paper, the paper towels, soap, shampoo, conditioner and even the dental floss, she also even found a good sale on her favorite brand of lotion, before going to the next aisle.

"Now let's see, what's next on the list?..."Helga wondered as she aw that most of the stuff she had on it was already marked away, what's left was dairy, cereal and maybe even some microwave stuff to snack on.

Sure Helga mostly gave Arnold home cooked meals, but still, she couldn't resist a hot cup of ramen noodles during a lazy Sunday afternoon. It was one of her guilty pleasures...

" _ **ATTENTION SHOPPERS, WE HAVE A SALE ON AISLE 8 ON FRUIT FLAKES CEREAL, HALF OFF..."**_ The guy on the speaker said to the whole store.

Helga's eyes widened when she heard that. Cereal was the next item on the list and Fruit Flakes was one of her and Arnold's favorite brand and it was usually a little on the pricey side but...

"Half off?...'She muttered and looked around.

The blonde woman cursed when she realized that she was in aisle 3 and she had to hurry before they ran out. No person would resist a half off sale, no matter what the item is. However Helga glanced and soon saw another woman at the other end of this aisle.

Judging from her age and the ring on her finger, she also must be a recently married woman. She had short brown hair in a bob cut, brown eyes and she sent a determined glare at the blonde woman.

It's obvious she wanted to get to that sale too. Helga glared back and soon found herself gripping her shopping cart, as the other woman did so as well.

The woman then had an innocent look on her face, before she started running fast. Helga gritted her teeth in anger.

"Oh, so not happening..."Helga said as she started moving her shopping cart faster, being careful to maneuver and not hit any of the patrons or produce.

She soon saw her shopping rival doing the same. It's obvious that she wanted to get to that sale but Helga wasn't going to let this one slide from her finger. This is a rare half off sale and she also had a 40% off coupon for that exact same brand of cereal in her pocket.

It would practically be _free_ and she wasn't going to give up that kind of savings to some newbie housewife!

So Helga put some more muscle in legs and moved as fast as she could, passing each of the aisles until she finally made it to aisle 8, the cereal section...and so did her rival. They were both there and they both saw that a lot of people were also there, fighting over and walking away with the cereal...

And there is only one box left...

"Don't even think about it, sister...'Helga said as she locked eyes with her rival, who glared defiantly at her.

"Back off blondie!... it's mine..."The other woman said.

"We'll see about that...'Helga countered as she continued to glare at her...

The two continued to stare off at each other and keeping their eyes glued on their prize. Both were watching each other, ready to pounce for their prize at any given minute. The brunette woman took the first step and that's when Helga took her move. She immediately blocked her path ,while simultaneously trying to reach for the box, but the brunette woman had other ideas she she pushed her back in retaliation.

"Oh, so you want to play it rough huh? Well Helga Shortman is more than game..." Helga said as she rolled her sleeves up and started running as fast as she could.

She tried to reach for her box, only for the brunette to block her path and the two were in a minor scuffle, but Helga had enough of this as she used her strength to push the other woman, and caused her to fall to the ground.

Once she was done, Helga quickly grabbed the box and it was now safely in her hands...

"That was a dirty trick!...'The brunette shouted.

"You pushed first..."Helga said as she sent her a mocking smile...

"Oh look, the very last box...I guess it must be my lucky day...'Helga said in a smug, cheerful tone as she placed the box of cereal in her shopping cart.

It is all hers now, by the rules of shopping!'

The blonde married woman than proceeded to leave in a strut and humming, before sending another glance at her rival who was fuming angrily at her defeat.

Helga smirked, before leaving and heading to the next aisle to get what remains on her shopping list.

* * *

 _Later_

Helga had soon arrived home, where her husband greeted her.

"Hey honey...'Arnold said as he kissed her upon her arrival.

"Hi darling, how's your report coming along?...'Helga asked him.

"Just finished it, oh here...let me help you..."Arnold said as he went to carry in some shopping bags while his wife put the items away.

Arnold carried in the rest of the bags in the car, as Helga continued to place the items in the assigned areas...

"So, how was everything at the super marker?...'Arnold asked his pretty wife.

"Oh...same old, same old..."Helga said in a cheerful tone as she pulled out the cereal and placed it in the pantry.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 _ **Work Hours**_

* * *

 **A/N:** A couple of scenes her were inspired by an old Dexter Lab episode...

I hope you all enjoyed it...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** They certainly are :)

 **61394:** If you are talking about "Chez Paris" than it's Arnold's Valentine, which is one of my favorite HA episodes ever, because of the ending.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	8. Work Hours

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _The First Year_**

 **Work Hours**

 _A glimpse at work life for both Arnold and Helga.  
_

* * *

 _Mid September_

It was a windy morning in the town known as Hillwood, as a certain couple had woken up early to do their daily routine of showering, getting dressed and eating breakfast to give them the energy that they would need to face another long day of work.

It's Arnold and Helga Shortman, who were currently eating some omelet's the blonde wife made for breakfast.

"What time is it honey?...'Arnold asked his wife who had already finished her morning cup of coffee and her breakfast.

"It's already 7:05...we better get a move on if we don't want to be late today...'Helga said as she took a final bite of her breakfast and then put her dishes in the sink.

"You're right, I better get going...Dr. Garcia is expecting me to come in early to review my new article about the cultural differences between tribal villages and the modern world..."Arnold said.

"Yeah, the sooner you show it to him, the sooner he'll be able to put it on every cultural magazine he can get his hands on..."Helga said.

"That's only if he approves of it...'Arnold reminded her.

"You make it sound like he might not, everyone knows your his best researcher..'The wife said.

Arnold smiled at that. Helga's always been supportive of him and his career and never once doubted in his abilities. The husband kissed her on the cheek.

"Anyway, enough mush...we got to get going before the traffic starts and we get yelled at for being late...'Helga said as she got her brief case, purse and other necessary belongings.

Today her bosses Mr. Wright and Mr. Tate were having a big meeting with the company's publicist and Helga was still technically his assistant, so while she had already submitted her book to him, she was still on the " _waiting list"_ , so until she started getting some recognition and green, she still had to answer phones and get the guy's coffee until then but Helga was determined and confident that soon enough, her break will come.

"See you at 5 honey...'Arnold and Helga both said in sync as they shared a kiss before they got into their cars and soon left for another day of work.

* * *

 _At Hillwood University_

Arnold had arrived to check in at Hillwood University and soon went directly to the Department of Anthropology, where he began his usual duties of revising this weeks curriculum, assisting in the lectures and finally, meeting with his boss Dr. Juan Carlos Garcia, the head of the department, a man in his late 50's who was currently reading his article with a critical eye.

Arnold just sat there patiently as his boss read his work, keeping a calm smile plastered on his face as the man continued to read.

" _I hope that he likes it, me and Helga really need_ _this..."_ Arnold thought deep inside.

Okay, he was nervous about potential rejection as much as any one would be at this point. It's not that he wasn't good at his job, his boss told him repeatedly that he was doing well and that was good enough for him. But Arnold was counting on him getting this article published for the extra money.

Sure, he and Helga were doing well now, but he didn't want to spend the rest of their lives in that apartment. He wanted to help save up for a house of their own one day. Sure, he and Helga had agreed that they wouldn't try and move until they at least had some kids first, and thus would need a bigger space but they both needed to save up for a down payment.

The trails of adulthood can be a difficult one.

So anyway, here he is, waiting nervously as his boss continued to examine his work and waiting for him to tell him either congratulations or reject him. Not to mention after this, he had to meet with Dr. Snow and Professor LeCompte for a meeting regarding another upcoming expedition, not to mention he had to assist in a group lecture this afternoon as well.

 _"I hope Helga is having it easier._..'Arnold thought as he continued to wait until his boss is done.

* * *

 _At Wright and Tate Publishing_

"Welcome to Wright and Tate publishing, please hold..."Helga said over the phone as she heard another call coming in.

"Welcome to Wright and Tate publishing, please hold..."She said over and over again.

Once she was done going her phone duties, her boss Mr. Wright had come.

" _ **Shortman!**_..."Mr. Wright bellowed.

" _Criminy! He doesn't have to shout, I'm right here..."_ Helga thought with an eye roll while on the outside, she had her " _work face"_ on.

"Yes Mr. Wright...'Helga said in a patient tone that took her years to perfect.

"I need you to send a fax for me to our lawyer Mr. Jameson...we need him to go over the new contract...'Mr. Wright ordered the blonde woman.

"Yes Mr. Wright, I'm on my way..."Helga said as she took the documents he handed her and then proceeded to fax them.

Once that was done, Helga began to start filing as it was another one of her duties here at Wright and Tate publishing. She knew that she was just an assistant and this is just her fall back job until her book starts selling. So, she continued with her typical duties of filing, taking calls and organizing things around here, until Mr. Wright came back with another demand...I mean...order.

" _Shortman!..."_ He called once more.

"Yes, Mr. Wright..." Helga said.

"The meeting with Monique is over, I need you organize another meeting with her and our lawyers in other to take the final step in sealing this deal...Oh and make arrangements for lunch to celebrate..." Mr. Wright said.

"I'm on it...'Helga said as she began typing at light speed, made the phone calls and in less than 15 minutes, she had everything arranged.

"Okay, the meeting will be tomorrow at 11 sharp and I booked you guys for lunch at around noon at Paulo's...'Helga said as she knew that Mr. Wright loved Italian food like crazy.

"Excellent, good work Shortman..." Mr. Wright said before leaving.

" _When is he ever going to just call me Helga?..."_ Helga thought in annoyance.

She's worked for the guy for nearly three years and he never calls her or anyone else by their first names unless they are either investors, top authors or his share holders. Helga was determined to change that once he actually got to reading her book, but since she was a novice, he put her on the waiting list and she knew it would take a while before then.

So until then, she'd have to suck it up and keep following orders...

"Shortman! Get me Max Samuel's on the phone...'Mr. Tate hollowed.

"Shortman! Remember that the report is due tomorrow, don't forget..."Mr. Wright shouted once more.

All the while, Helga was trying to keep her temper and sanity under control...

" _Just remember that this isn't forever, this is just a stepping stone on my path and soon, I will be one of the top writers at this place and then I won't ever have to take another person's call ever again..."_ Helga repeated for the millionth time in her head.

She then proceeded to continue doing her job, with her eyes glancing at the clock every once and a while as she waited until her day was over and she could go home and see her husband again.

 _"I hope Arnold is having it easier..."_ Helga sighed as she continued to do her duties.

Though she had a sinking feeling that it was going to be _**ANOTHER**_ long day here...

* * *

 _Later that evening_

Arnold had arrived home feeling tired but content, especially once he saw Helga's car in the building's garage and knew that she was already home.

"Honey, I'm home...'Arnold shouted as he made his entrance.

"Hey darling, you look like your in a good mood, I bet I know what that means..."Helga said as she came and gave him a kiss.

"Dr. Garcia loved the article and he says that by the end of this month's it's going to be featured in The International Journal..." Arnold said.

"I'm so proud of you..."Helga said as she gave him a big kiss.

The International Journal was one of the biggest cultural magazines out there and she never doubted that Arnold's articles would be features in it.

"Come on, I made your favorite dinner and dessert to celebrate...'Helga said to her husband.

"Roast chicken, mash potatoes and apple pie for dessert...'Arnold said happily.

 _ **"Doi!.**_.."Helga said as she began to take everything to the table.

"So, how was your day at work?...'Arnold asked.

"Same old, same old...Wright and Tate are both driving me nuts and I still haven't heard back about my novel..."Helga said.

"Don't worry honey, just hang in there...you'll be published soon enough..."Arnold said in an encouraging way that made his wife smile.

"The sooner the better...I know that all first time authors have it hard but I thought actually working for those guys would have given me an edge..."Helga said to her husband.

"Your time to shine will come, I read that story and I know that as soon as your boss actually reads it, he won't be able to sign you fast enough..."Arnold said.

Helga sent him a smile. He wasn't saying that to make her feel better or because he's her husband and he's suppose to sound encouraging. Helga knew that Arnold truly loved her work and believed that she could do it. Just as she always believes in him whenever he has to do his duties as an anthropologist.

It always made Helga feel better after a long day of taking orders by Wright and Tate. It also made her feel even more enamored of her man when he says things like this to her.

The wife leaned in and soon the husband and wife were enjoying a tender kiss which soon turned a little more passionate and the dinner soon ended up forgotten as the husband and wife were much more interested in the other than in any form of food.

After a hard day at work, just being with each other like this, made it all worth it...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 _ **Jealousy**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Remember that if anyone has a suggestion for a possible chapter idea, let me know in the comments and I will see if I can add it to the story

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Kryten:** Yeah, no matter what, no one will ever dose that fire!

 **Invader Johnny:** Yep...

 **Metaheadrailfan:** Heh, as she said, no one could resist a good sale, regardless of the item...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	9. Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _Jealousy_**

 _Helga gets jealous when a girl makes a pass at Arnold, he tries to calm her down but things take a different direction when some guy makes a pass at_ _ **her.**_

* * *

 _Late September_

 _Evening_

It was a late fall evening and Arnold and Helga soon arrived to the local country club, both dressed up in their evening formal wear. The reason for this is because they were invited by their childhood friend Rhonda and her family to help celebrate her engagement party, which, just like Rhonda, is going to be as flashy and fancy as possible.

Arnold was wearing his regular suit with a red tie and his hair slicked back and Helga was wearing a new red, floor length dress she bought the other day, and she was also wearing her blonde hair was in wavy curls for the big event.

Needless to say, they both looked great!

"I told ya that Rhonda was going to go all out...makes you wonder what she'll do to top this at the actual wedding..." Helga commented as she eyed the entrance and size of the country club.

The couple soon went to the entrance where a guard was letting people who were invited in and the riff raff out.

"Invitation and names?..." The bouncer asked as he had his clipboard in hand.

"Arnold and Helga Shortman. .." Arnold said as he also pulled out the invitation Rhonda had sent them.

The bouncer looked at it and then to the couple and then let them inside. Once there, Arnold and Helga admired the interior of the club's grand ball room, and they also saw the stars of the party, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd who was wearing a designer couture black dress and her fiance, local artist Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, also known as Curly, who were chatting with some friends.

"Arnold, Helga..." Rhonda called them.

"Hey you two..." Thaddeus/Curly greeted.

"Hey princess, you're looking as sharp as ever..." Helga greeted the dark haired woman.

"Thanks, I know...I had this dress imported from Milan..." Rhonda said in her usual flamboyant way.

"Hi Curly, congratulations again on the engagement...". Arnold said to his old friend.

"Thanks Arnold and you look like you have gained substance from matrimonial bliss.., same to you Helga." Curly said in a dramatic voice.

"Thanks, I guess..." Helga said to the eccentric man.

Curly really has grown up and while he wasn't any where near as wild and crazy as he was as a kid (thankfully, due to all of the counseling he got) but he's still pretty eccentric, though its harmless now and mostly linked to his creativity as an artist. He had traded his old glasses for a pair of stylish shades, and he usually wore a black turtleneck with slacks and boots, giving him an almost beatnik kind of look, though tonight he seemed to be have traded it for a fancy black tie suit for the evening, most likely at Rhonda's insistence.

"Anyway, go ahead, eat, dance, mingle...mummy and daddy are sparing no expense with the string quartet, french cuisine and all of our dear old friends are here, along with the creme de la creme of Hillwood..." Rhonda said.

Arnold and Helga soon left to their assigned table and soon saw their friends Gerald and Phoebe, Harold and a pregnant Pattie and many others enjoying the festivities.

"Hey guys..." Arnold said as he and Helga took their seats.

" Hey man..."Gerald said happily as he waved at them.

"Hi Phoebe. ..Pattie..." Helga said to her female friends.

"Hi Helga, oh you look amazing in that dress..." Phoebe complimented.

"Thanks, so do you..." Helga said graciously.

"Hi Helga..." Pattie waved while her husband was still eating.

"Hi Pattie...Harold...how's the little one doing and where Sylvia?..." Helga asked as she referred to both Pattie's pregnant stomach and her 4 year old daughter.

"Sylvia ' s with my parents now and we just found out that we are expecting a boy..." Pattie said.

"Seriously, that's wonderful,you guys..." Arnold congratulated the two.

"A boy...oh...that's amazing...so any idea on names?..." Helga asked with interest.

"His name is Adam Berman, we both agreed that if we had a boy, that's what he's going to be named that..." Harold said as he finally finished his meal.

"Adam, named after my great grandfather..." Pattie said as she patted her six month pregnant stomach.

"Well congratulations you two..." Arnold said before taking another sip of his punch until he was out.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm getting a refill...you want one honey..." Arnold asked his wife.

"Sure, darling..." Helga nodded.

Arnold got up and left for the punch bowl while Helga continued to socialize with their dear friends.

* * *

 _At the punch bowl_

Arnold arrived to the punch bowl and immediately refilled both his and Helga's cups with the drink. He was about to leave, only for someone to get his attention.

"Excuse me.." A feminine voice called.

Arnold turned around and saw a young woman who looked to be around his age, she had light brown hair in a classy bun, big brown eyes with a mischievous look in them and she was wearing a lot of make up and a tight green dress. Some men might find her attractive but Arnold was not one of them.

"Can I help you?..." Arnold asked in a polite voice.

"My name is Luanna Lark, of the New York Larks, could you please tell me what time is it?..." Luanna both asked and gave her rather snobby sounding introduction.

"It's about 8:30..." Arnold said as he glanced at his watched but he felt weird with the way Luanna was looking at him now.

"Actually handsome, I think it's actually time to dance..and I decided you can dance with me..." Luanna said in a rather forward way and she sent him a flirtatious look.

Arnold noticed this and frowned. He realized now that she was trying to hit on him and he decided to big this in the bud now.

"I'm married and I'm here with my wife..." Arnold said immediately, wanting to end this now.

Luanna was silent for a moment but it didn't take that flirtatious smile from her face which made Arnold frown at the sight of it.

"Well, I don't see her..." Luanna said as she sent him another coquette look and took a step forward.

"Turn around.." A low, feminine voice was heard.

Arnold smiles when he saw his loving and sweet wife approach the scene while Luanna sent her a dirty look at her examined Helga and was probably mentally comparing her.

"So this is it..and I thought it be a little less...ordinary..." Luanna said in a snooty voice that made Helga grit her teeth and Arnold to begin to get nervous.

 _This girl doesn't know that she's making a big mistake..."_ Arnold thought, hoping his wife wouldn't lose her temper and get violent.

Sure, Helga had managed to gain control over her fiery temper as she grew up but it was still there and it always flared whenever she got jealous when another woman put the moves on him, since college, high school and even when they first started dating. He just hoped that whatever she does now would not get them kicked out of the party by country club's security team.

Helga however kept sending Luanna a dirty look, then she sent a glance at her husband and noticed the drink in his hand.

"Darling, may I have my drink?..." Helga said, thought it was more like a command.

Arnold handed it to her and had a feeling where this is going. Before they could blink Helga suddenly poured her punch over Luanna ' s head, ruining both her hair and dress and shocking her.

" **You ruined my hair and my dress!..."** Luanna yelled, getting attention from,some people dancing nearby and some were even snickering in amusement.

"Try and sink your claws in my husband again and I'll ruin more than just that..." Helga warned her.

Luanna screamed and then angrily marched away to avoid further humiliation. Helga smirked and then turned to her husband who was frowning.

"What?..." Helga said defensively.

"Did you really have to resort to that? I already told her to back off and you know I would never do anything, you can trust me..." Arnold said.

"Yeah, I trust you but I don't trust her...I mean, she still tried to get her grimy mitts on you, despite knowing you are spoken for...she had it coming..."Helga said defensively.

"What is going on here?..."Curly and Rhonda asked as they arrived.

"Oh nothing, just that the Green eyed monster got out of her cage again..." Arnold said while his wife did an eye roll.

"Some hussy named Luanna tried to put the moves of my man, so I was kindly telling her to back off..." Helga explained, not at all sorry.

"If you mean Luanna Lark, she's one of the biggest flirts at the club and the daughter of one of mummy's best friends...she also was invited here under extreme reluctance since she tried to hit on Thaddeus while we were dating...so, way to go..." Rhonda said in an approving smile.

"You guys should have been there, I would never leave my precious for another but when Luanna tried to pick me up, it ended up in a full blown cat fight...I'm surprised Helga didn't try ripping her hair out by now..." Curly said with amusement.

"Oh I wanted to, but I just had a manicure and didn't want to risk breaking these until after the party..."Helga explained.

She didn't really like getting her nails done unless it's for a special event like tonight. Helga noticed that Arnold still didn't look convinced but he gave her a small smile in the end.

He supposed he had to give Helga a little credit, Luanna had stepped out of line and no one liked seeing their love being harassed by a potential rival. He supposed Helga couldn't help loving him so much that she got jealous easily.

However, before Helga could say anything else, she noticed some punch landed on her hands from when she dumped it on Luanna.

"I'm gonna go wash up..." Helga said.

"I'm heading to our table..." Arnold said as he retreated back with his own pun he while Rhonda and Curly got the party guests to move on.

Unknown to them as Helga entered the ladies bathroom, somebody had been looking at her with interested eyes.

* * *

Arnold had arrived back to the table with his friends giving him curious looks.

"Let me guess, that girl tried to hit on you and Helga got jealous again..." Gerald said.

"Yes..." Arnold said.

"Did she know that you are married?..." Phoebe asked.

"Yes but she didn't care..." Arnold said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Serves her right..." Phoebe said flatly.

"You said it..." Pattie said in the same kind of tone.

"That girls just lucky Helga didn't bring her fists out of retirement, remember old Betsy..." Harold said as he recalled flashbacks of her using her fists.

Arnold was silent at that and Gerald noticed...

"Man, come on...you knew what you were signing in for when you decided to put a ring on her, once a woman goes you, she ain't gonna let you go and she gets all jealous when she thinks other ladies want to take you away..." Gerald said as he sent Phoebe a look, which caused her to look at him in amusement.

"I just wish she'd know by now that no matter what, she's the only one for me and no other girl is going to change that..." Arnold said.

"She knows that Arnold but try and give her some slack, how would you feel if some guy tries to put the moves on her, even when knowing about that ring on her finger..." Pattie said.

"I'd hate it but why are you asking that?..." Arnold asked.

"Because I think it's happening right now..." Gerald said as he pointed at a certain direction.

"Wait? _**WHAT?!..."**_ Arnold whipped around to see who was going on.

His eyes widen when he saw his beautiful wife speaking to some unknown guy and from the look her face, she didn't look amused...

And neither was Arnold and he immediately found himself getting up and walking toward the scene, while his friends looked curious.

"5 bucks says he decks him..." Harold said, while his wife nudged him under the table.

"What?..." Harold whined while the rest of the adults were paying attention to what was about to go down.

* * *

 _About two minutes ago_

Helga had gotten out of the bathroom, all nice and clean once again and now she was about to rejoin her husband and their friends, when a man came to her.

"Excuse me..." The man said.

Helga turned to look at him. He was tall, dark haired with gray eyes and flawless skin and he had the kind of playboy look to him, he also had cigarette between his lips to boot. Helga immediately disliked him, mostly due to the way he was eyeing her...or _leering_ her to be more specific.

"What?..." Helga demanded in a sharp tone of voice, wanting to get back to her hubby.

"Easy there gorgeous, my name is Jason and I'm just a simple man who can't help but admire great beauty when I see it... "Jason said, flashing a blinding white smile that had no affect on Helga at all.

"Beat it bozo, I'm a married woman..." Helga said with her arms crossed.

"Ooh. ..a little fire cracker, aren't you..." Jason said with a chuckle that made Helga furious with his continued harassment.

"Back off before I blow up in your face..." Helga said as she raised her fist in warning at this jerk.

Before she could slap him for being a creep, her husband Arnold came there with an annoyed look on his face.

"What's going on here? What are your doing with my wife?..." Arnold said as he suddenly got between Helga and the jerk.

"She's _your_ wife?...you can't be serious..." Jason scoffed.

"What's that suppose to mean?..." Arnold said in a genuinely insulted tone.

"I'm just saying what can a babe like this see in a dude with a head like that..." Jason mocked, making Arnold glare at him angrily.

"He's way more of a gentleman than you are, along with better looks and manners. .." Helga said as she took Arnold's arm.

Arnold smirked when he heard this as he knew his wife was faithful to him only.

"I'm going to ask you once, leave my wife alone..." Arnold warned with a low voice.

"Oh yeah, and what would you do about it, loser?..." Jason scoffed again.

Arnold glare at this creep and then noticed the cigarette in his mouth. He knew that it wasn't wise to resort to violence, ,mostly because he didn't want to deal with an assault charge, but no one talks like this to his wife and him and gets away with it.

His eyes landed on his cigarette and before he knew it, he did a few lightning fast karate chops. Jason didn't even bother to blink as his cigarette was suddenly cut in half and he soon gulped when he saw the look in this man's eye.

"Uh...so-sorry. .. I...I..didn't. ..uh..." Jason suddenly began to run away, being totally intimidated by the crazy look in Arnold's eye.

The other guests looked confused by the sudden departure of Jason but they just continued to dance while Helga looked at her husband in a mixture of amazement and amusement.

"Wow football head, it's been a long time since I saw you bust out the karate moves..." Helga said with a chuckle.

Arnold said nothing and Helga continued to have a little fun with this.

"What's a matter darling, we're you jealous? Worried that some stranger was trying to take your wife away?..." Helga said in alight, teasing away.

Arnold was silent before sighing.

"Maybe a little. ..I saw him coming onto you and I just couldn't stand it..." Arnold admitted.

"Don't worry Arnold, you know that I'm not going anywhere, especially with some creep who tries to hit on a lady before even asking for her name..." Helga said seriously.

"And you should know that you're the only woman for me and no one is going to change that, including a girl with way too much make up and way too little boundaries..." Arnold said.

"I guess the Green eyed monster got the both of us tonight..." Helga said sheepishly.

"I guess..." Arnold admitted.

Suddenly they heard the sound of the microphone and soon saw Rhonda and Curly on the stage, with Rhonda's parents as well. There was also something that was covered with a blue blanket as well.

"My dear friends, I take this moment to thank you all for coming to celebrate my future union with my precious Rhonda and to also show my latest creation, created by the depths of my love for my precious wife to be,.." Curly said as he pulled the blanket off to reveal a life size marble sculpture of Rhonda wearing a spring dress, which amazed the entire room.

The most amazed of all was Rhonda.

"Although her beauty is close to the one my Rhonda possesses, she is only a token of my undying love..." Curly said flamboyantly.

"Oh Thaddeus, it's beautiful. .." Rhonda exclaimed as she happily kissed him as the entire room applauded, including Arnold and Helga.

"You got to admit it Helga, he is one great artist..." Arnold said as he admired the well made sculpture that must have taken Curly months to make.

"And he certainly does know how to charm Rhonda..." Helga said as she saw her friend fawn over her new statue.

Soon, speeches were made, as well as toasts and before anyone else knew it, it was time to dance once again...

"May I have this dance?..." Arnold asked as he held his hand out for his wife to take.

"That depends, are you married?..." Helga joked.

"Only to the most beautiful, amazing woman on earth, one that no girl can compete with..." Arnold said as he gave her a loving look.

"And you? ..." Arnold joked as well.

"Only to the sweetest, stud of a football head around, a total gentleman and pretty easy on the eyes too...and he's all mine..." Helga said in a flirtatious voice.

The couple soon began to slow dance, with Arnold dipping and twirling her around, much to Helga's enjoyment. They soon saw a now dry Luanna and Jason nearby, one sending them a dirty look and the other, a frustrated one. They both ignored them as they soon began to kick it up a notch and became the life of the party. Arnold and Helga danced the night away with each other and anyone who saw them could tell that the loved only each other and nothing and no one could ever change that.

No matter what, neither was leaving anytime soon and they wouldn't have it any other way...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 _ **Girl's Night out**_

* * *

 _ **New Ideas**_

 **Girl's Night out:** Helga, Phoebe and Rhonda all decide to take a girl's night out while their husbands are busy. (Requested by Guest)

 **Baby Sitting:** The couple babysit Olga's twins Lisa and Logan. (Requested by Guest)

 **Perfectly weird relatives:** Arnold and Helga have to grin and bear it while Arnie and Lila come over for a visit.

 **Double Date:** Arnold and Helga go on a double date with Gerald and Phoebe.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, one of the hard truths of life but if any one can handle it, it's these two...

 **61394:** Nice description...I guess I can see a little JJ in Mr. Wright.

 **Guest:** Thank you for the suggestions, I can't wait to start working on them :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	10. Girl's Day Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **Girl's Day out**_

 _Helga, Phoebe, Pattie and Rhonda all decide to take a girl's day out while their husbands are busy._ (Requested by Guest)

* * *

 _Early October_

It was a breezy Saturday in the town known as Hillwood as many people were either going out with friends or with their special someone, such as their significant others. In a nice apartment in this town, a couple was going to do the former.

"Okay, let's see if I have everything here..."Arnold said as he counted to make sure he had all of his golf clubs in his golf bag.

Today he, Gerald, Harold and Curly were going golfing at the new golf course and then they were going out, a little bit of a guys days out, actually.

"Don't forget your hat darling..." Helga said as she came with said item in her hands.

"Thanks honey, well, looks like I have everything...you sure you won't be bored..." Arnold asked.

 _"Hmmm..._ let's see...spend the day with my female friends on the town or spend the next few hours watching you and the chuckle heads hit balls into holes...I think I'll be alright..." Helga said sarcastically while her husband smirked.

"Golf is a lot more stimulating than you give it credit for..." Arnold said to his wife as he proudly held his club.

"If you say so..." Helga said with an eye roll.

 _ **HONK! HONK!**_

"Hey Arnold! Come on!...'Gerald's voice called out, since he was going to be the one to drive them

"There's my ride...See you tonight honey...'Arnold said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Bye Arnold, have a good game...'Helga said as she watched her husband leave with his best friend to their golf game, once they were gone, she grinned.

"Finally!Now for some girl time...'Helga said as she checked her clock, as it was 9:00am and Phoebe was going to come pick her up at 9:30 for their girl's day out.

Helga grinned as she went to get her purse, her favorite jacket and used her favorite brand of make up to spice her up a bit, once she was done, she heard the honking of Phoebe's car.

"Show time...'Helga grinned as she was soon out of her apartment and off with her best friend.

To the _Hillwood Mall._

* * *

 _At the mall_

Helga and Phoebe arrived to the mall's food court and soon enough, they saw both Rhonda and Pattie, who were waiting for them.

"Helga! Phoebe..." Rhonda waved.

"Over here, you two..." Pattie called.

"Good day, ladies..." Phoebe said eloquently.

"Hey Rhonda, Pattie..." Helga said as she took her seat.

"Finally, you girls have no idea how long I have been waiting for this girls day..."Rhonda said.

"Needing a break from your fiance, huh?..." Helga asked.

"I adore Thaddeus but a girl just needs to hang with her girlfriends every once in a while, you know.." Rhonda said.

"Anyway, I already have an idea what we can do, theirs a huge 50% off sale at Spend-less Shoes, then we can go to Kacy's and shop until we drop, then we can go to Chad's coffee house for a drink and see the spoken poetry show, come back here for lunch, go to the spa and later to this cool dance club that just opened up...what do you say?..."Rhonda said to her female friends.

"Wow princess, you really have the whole day planned out..." Helga said with a smirk, usually she would have been annoyed but since Rhonda's wedding is coming up and she seems to want to have as much fun as she can get away with before the big day.

"My wedding is next month, so I want to get this out of my system as much as possible...' Rhonda admitted.

"Well, it does sound like fun but I'm six months pregnant and I can't do a lot of dancing..." Pattie said.

"So, they have a live band and you can still enjoy the show Pattie. ..." Helga said, making the mother to be smile at that.

"Well come on girls, first stop is Spend-less..." Phoebe said in an excited voice, which made her friends smirk in agreement.

They were so off to their first girls day destination.

* * *

 _At the Spend-less shoe store_

"OK, these boots are a definite must and at 50% off... I'm so taking these..." Helga said as she grabbed a pair of fake leather black boots.

She wasn't some fashionista like Rhonda but that didn't mean she didn't like shopping if it's in her own style and she never could resist a good bargain. Besides, they made her look hot.

"What do you think about these, Helga?..." Phoebe asked as she modeled a pair of red stilettos.

"They look so hot on you Phoebe. ..." Helga said in approval.

"Well these pumps are nice and they are at half price..." Pattie said as she putt a pair in her shopping bag.

She might not be able to wear them now due to her pregnancy but she will after her little Adam is born.

"Girls come on, get a move on before all the nice ones are taken..." Rhonda ordered as she was carrying about 10 pairs of shoes and it's obvious she wasn't going to be satisfied until she took half the store like she always does on her shopping trips.

 _"Some things never change. ."_ Helga thought as she now tried on a new pair of white slingbacks which she would add to her shopping bag.

* * *

Helga, Phoebe and Pattie each bought about 3 pairs of new shoes while Rhonda bought about 15 new pairs, her slow day minimum. They then stopped at Kacy's and shopped while Rhonda got everything she could literally get her hands on and then made her chauffeur carry it all back to her limousine. Now they decided to get a coffee beverage and listen to poetry at Chad's coffee house.

"You know what I love more than wearing new shoes that were on sale...wearing new shoes and drinking Chad's cappuccino blast..." Rhonda said as she took another sip of her cappuccino.

"I got to say Rhonda, you did not lie..." Pattie said as she took another sip of her java while Helga and a Phoebe kept drinking and listening to the live poetry.

" _Roses are red, violets are blue...the sun is warm and the coffee too..."_ A college aged guy said into the microphone.

'You call that poetry, that's barely even qualifies as a rhyme..." Helga heckled while the rest of the patrons agreed with her.

"Oh and I suppose you could do better..." The guy challenged.

"I can do better than that with my arms tied around my back... " Helga shouted.

"Well come on Blondie, show us your stuff. .." Chad, the host said as the other patrons looked with interest.

As Helga walked up to the stage, the girls all looked at each other with interest.

"This should be good..." Rhonda said with a gleam of interest as Helga now stood in front of the microphone.

 _"Life!..."_ Helga started dramatically.

" _Life is like a lime...it's tart and tangy...sweet and oh so sublime..."_ Helga recited and did some gestures as well, getting everyone's interest and attention.

" _Quiet! Speechless like a mime...bold and noisy like a crime...don't you dare waste my time because life can stop...on a dime..."_ Helga finished.

The entire club started snapping their fingers in approval at the poem, with Chad looking pleased.

"Let's here it for a lady poet...what's you name girl?.." Chad asked as he held the microphone out for her.

"Helga. .." She answered.

"Let's here it for Helga..." Chad said as he and everybody continued to snap their fingers.

Helga smiled and then rejoined her friends at their table.

"Nice one..." Pattie said.

"Let me guess...new poem that came now..." Phoebe said with a smile.

"What can I say, poetry and writing are part of me..." Helga said with a shrug.

"This reminds me back to our college days when we would hang at the on campus coffee hut and Helga would take part of the weekly poetry contests..." Rhonda said in a nostalgic tone.

"As the undefeated champion for 4 years straight...and the one who never had to pay for her drinks on Friday. .."Helga said with a hint of pride as she recalled the coffee huts prize was free drinks for the day.

"Yeah, those were good times..." Phoebe said happily as she thought about their college days.

The girls then finished their drinks, went to the food court to get some lunch, stopped by the spa for some massages and before the knew it, it was getting late and they soon found themselves at their final destination for the day.

The dance club...

* * *

 _At the dance club_

The girls had arrived at the club, dressed up in some hip new outfits they bought at Kacy's and we're now dancing like there was no tomorrow, just like they did during college, although Pattie had to sit down for a bit due to being pregnant, but she was still having fun.

"You were right Rhonda, this place is a blast. .." Helga cheered as she enjoyed the rock music playing.

"I told you, now less talking and more dancing...I'm getting married in 4 weeks and I got get the party out of my system before then..." Rhonda said as she busted a move.

Helga didn't need to be told twice as she and Phoebe kicked it in over drive and soon found themselves busting it just like the good old days. Just because she was married now and Phoebe and Rhonda were up next doesn't mean that she's not still the same wild, young free spirit she was back in college.

Helga had a fire and it wouldn't be put out yet...

Some of the patrons at the club saw this and even started cheering for her and her friends who managed to give impressive moves.

"Who are these girls?..." One guy said to his friends.

"I don't know but they are hot dancers. .." His friend whispered.

Helga ignored that remark and just kept dancing until she couldn't dance anymore.

* * *

 _Later_

The girls eventually left the fun of the club since they knew it was getting late and they had to return to their homes and their husbands at some point. Phoebe had dropped her off at her apartment and a tired but pleased Helga soon found her way back up stairs.

'What a day...'Helga said as she unlocked the door and saw her husband Arnold already home, watching television.

"Hi darling, I'm home..."Helga announced as she walked inside.

"You look like you had a fun day...'Arnold said in amusement as he got up to see her.

"You could say that, so how was the game?..."Helga questioned.

"I won the game and Curly got a little wild on the course...'Arnold muttered.

With his wedding being so close, it seems a little bit of crazy Curly was coming out every once in a while, and today was no exception.

"Excuse me...'Helga asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask, nothing serious happened except that I won't be letting him drive the golf cart again until after the wedding chaos is over...'Arnold said.

"Sounds like you had a wild time...'Helga said with a smirk.

"And you, what have you done today?..."Arnold asked with a raised eyebrow at his wife.

"Just having a fun girl's day out..."Helga said with a smile.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 _ **Baby Sitting**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Poem was borrowed from an extremely goofy movie, I hope that's alright...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You said it :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	11. Baby Sitting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **Baby Sitting**_

 _The couple babysits Olga's twins, Lisa and Logan_ (Requested by Guest)

* * *

 _Mid October_

It was a Sunday in Hillwood and many people were enjoying what they call a day off from the hustle and bustle of work, school and life in general, planning to either spend their day at home or go out. In a nice apartment, a married couple was doing the former as they were just lying on their couch and watching mindless movies together as they both had no work to go to today.

"Oh, this is the life...No work and just spooning with my husband on the couch..." Helga said in a peaceful tone while Arnold kissed her on the cheek.

"Tell me about it..."Arnold said as he cuddled closer to her as they continued to watch their flick together.

 _ **RING!...**_

It was all interrupted when they heard the phone ringing...

"Aren't you going to get that?...'Arnold asked his wife.

"Do we have to, I'm too relaxed to move...'Helga whined.

The phone just kept ringing and Arnold sent her another look, causing the wife to sigh in exasperation.

"Oh alright..."Helga muttered as she got up to answer the phone and frowned when she recognized the number of the caller ID.

"Hello...'Helga muttered.

 _"Good morning baby sister, it's me, your beloved older sister Olga..._ "An annoyingly cheery voice said into the phone.

"Olga, I got caller ID, I know it's you..." Helga said in annoyance.

" _Anyway, listen baby sister, Patrick and I are going out for the day, I heard about this great new play opening down town and we need someone to watch the twins..._ 'Olga said quickly.

Helga frowned when she heard that...

'Why can't mom and dad do it?..." Helga asked her sister.

 _"Oh sister, I can't just impose on mummy and daddy like that on such short notice..._ "Olga said.

" _Yet, you don't mind imposing on me.._.'Helga thought sarcastically as she sighed.

"One second...'Helga said into the phone.

"Olga wants us to babysit...again..." Helga said to her husband... "So should I tell her we aren't available..."Helga asked her husband.

"Helga, that's lying besides, we aren't doing anything here this afternoon, so we don't exactly have a reason not to do it...'Arnold said.

'Speak for yourself, I don't think cuddling with my man on the couch counts as nothing...'Helga said while Arnold sent her a look.

Helga sighed, sometimes hating that his honesty and good nature had rubbed off on her.

'Fine but you do realize that cuddling is postponed for now...'Helga grumbled as she took her hand off the phone.

"Alright Olga, we'll watch them..." Helga said.

"Oh wonderful, we had already left home and will be at your place in about five minutes...bye bye..."Olga said before hanging up.

"She didn't even try to consider the possibility that we might have had plans of our own...'Helga grumbled under her breath.

'What's wrong, I thought you loved the twins?...'Arnold asked in confusion.

"I do, believe me that I do... but I really just wanted a lazy Sunday with my husband, which we can't exactly have if we have to watch over two little hyperactive toddlers... not to mention that I didn't really appreciate Olga dumping them on us just so she could keep chasing that pipe dream of hers..." Helga said.

'She's really determined to become a real actress...'Arnold said.

"Please, the closest she is to being an actress is being a total drama queen...besides, she's over thirty, married with kids and can't cry on cue and the acting bizz is already harsh enough with young and fresh actors as it is...'Helga said as she knew that Olga's dream was getting less and less obtainable as the years passed.

'Look at it this way, think of it as practice for when we have kids of our own..." Arnold said with a quirked eyebrow of interest.

"Not so fast bucko, this factory isn't open for business yet, if you know what I mean...'Helga said seriously to her husband who laughed.

"Don't worry, I can wait for the grand opening...but still, it might be fun having little Logan and Lisa around for the day..."Arnold said.

Helga sent him an exasperated smile as she went to prepare herself for what would surely be a long day.

* * *

 _A little later_

In about 5 minutes, Olga and her wanna-be Rockstar husband Patrick arrived with their twin children, 3 year old Logan and Lisa Sherman.

"Auntie Helga..." Little Lisa said happily as she reached for her aunt, while Arnold held little Logan.

"Hey there you guys...'Arnold cooed to the children.

"Hi Lisa and Logan...'Helga said sweetly to her niece and nephew.

"Thank you again for watching them on such short notice baby sister...'Olga said happily, not noticing the annoyed look on Helga's face.

" _I am 25 years old and married, when is she going to drop the "baby sister" stuff?..."_ Helga thought in annoyance.

'I have been meaning to ask, if you are going to your audition, what's Patrick going to do?...'Helga asked, wanting to be certain of something.

"I'm going with her to see her crowning moment of stardom...' Patrick said with a smooth smile that had no affect on her.

"Patrick insisted that he should come to give me moral support, like a good husband should..."Olga said in her perky way.

 _"More likely he just doesn't want to be alone with the twins._..'Helga thought as she gave her deadbeat brother-in-law a dirty look that he didn't even notice.

"Anyway, we should be back by 3 at the latest...be good to your aunt and uncle until we get back you two...hug, hug, kiss, kiss...'Olga said as she hugged and kissed her children goodbye before leaving wit her husband.

'See ya...'Patrick said before they were out of here.

Leaving Arnold and Helga, alone with little Logan and little Lisa...

"Alright kids, looks like your going to have a fun day with your uncle Arnold and Auntie Helga...'Arnold said as he held a laughing Logan in his arms.

"So, what do you two squirts want to do first?...'Helga asked her niece and nephew.

"PLAY! PLAY!...'The children shouted happily to the adults.

"Alright, what do you want to play first?..."Helga asked with a small smile on her face.

 _ **"HIDE AND SEEK/PIRATES!..**_.'Logan and Lisa said around the same time, and soon the twins were glaring at each other.

"Hide and seek…"Lisa insisted.

"No, pirates...You got to pick the last game, it's my turn...'Logan whined.

 _ **"NO WAY!**_ I get to pick...I'm the oldest..." Lisa said.

"By five minutes...It's not fair..."Logan hollered.

"Now calm down you two...there's no reason we can't play both games...'Arnold said as he bent down to be the peace maker while the little children still looked stubborn.

"Lisa sweetie, is it true that you got to pick the last game?..'Helga asked the little girl.

Lisa stopped pouting, looked at her auntie and nodded her head.

"Yeah, but it was this morning...we played cops and robbers...'Lisa said.

"So, it's only fair that Logan gets to pick the next game now...'Helga said to the little girl.

"Yay!...'Little Logan cheered happily.

"Yes, and after that, we can play some hide and seek...how does that sound?..."Arnold asked his little niece.

"Alright..."Lisa said.

"Yay! Come on uncle Arnold, you get to be part of my pirate crew of the S.S. Logan..." The little boy said excitingly.

"Alright, sounds like fun...'Arnold laughed.

This child like innocence and happiness really is cute and it really could remind someone of their own childhood.

"I guess that means it will be girls vs boys pirate games...'Helga said.

"Yay!...'The twins said in union.

The twins insisted that they needed a treasure to find, so Helga reluctantly decided to let them use her faux pearl necklace as the pirate booty under the condition that they would be careful with it. Once the twins hide it, they both came back with crayon drawn maps in their hands and using some stuff to create makeshift eye patches to look like real pirates.

"Come on matey...the first team to find the treasure is the winner...'Logan said in a pirate-y accent.

"And it will be the queens of the seven seas..." Lisa said in the same accent.

'No, it will be the kings of the pirates!..." Logan said.

Okay, Helga couldn't stop giggling right now at how cute they are. Despite being hyperactive and prone to getting in trouble, she loved the twins like they were her own and it was always a bit of an adventure whenever she babysat them.

Helga went to follow Lisa while Arnold went to follow Logan, both of which, lead them all over the apartment in completely different directions, until their little maps lead them to where the _"treasure"_ is...

The bathtub...

"I found the treasure...we win..." Lisa laughed happily as she picked up the pearl necklace...

"No fair...you were running...'Logan whined.

"We didn't say we couldn't...na-na...'Lisa laughed.

"That's enough you two...it was a good game, right Logan..."Helga said sternly to her nephew...

"Yes auntie..."Logan said.

"And Logan and Arnold did well, all things considered, right Lisa...'Helga said to her niece, who stopped her victory dance.

"Yes auntie..." Lisa said in an obedient tone.

"Good, well now that this is settled...how about a fun little game of hide and seek..."Helga said.

 _ **"YAY!.**_.."Lisa said happily, causing Helga to laugh at her enthusiasm.

Logan insisted on being the one to do the seeking, so that left the rest of them to find a hiding place. Helga hid behind the curtains, Arnold hid behind the couch and Lisa hid behind a potted plant while little Logan counted to ten.

"Seven...eight...nine...ten...Ready or not, here I come...'Logan shouted as he began to search the apartment.

After a few moment, he looked behind the couch and saw Arnold there.

"I found you uncle Arnold...'Logan laughed as he tagged his uncle.

"Okay, okay...you got me...'Arnold chuckled as he got up as he knew he was out of the game.

Logan looked around a little more and soon saw the tip of a shoe by the curtains, checked and saw his auntie Helga there..

"I found you...'Logan cheered as he tagged his auntie.

"Not bad Logan...'Helga giggled as she soon went to join her husband on the couch as they watched their little nephew continue to seek his twin sister who was still hiding. After a few moments, they saw Logan finding Lisa but she ran before he could tag her.

"I'm gonna get you Lisa..."Logan chased.

"As if, I'm winning this..." Lisa shouted.

"No running in the apartment...'Helga said as she watched her nephew chase her niece who tried to get to the " _home base"_ which was the wall where Logan had been counting against. However, the little boy ended up tagging his sister who was only three feet away from it.

"I win...' Logan cheered happily.

"I guess that means I'm it now...'Lisa said.

Arnold and Helga sent each other an amused look as they soon found themselves in yet another round of this children's game which ended up bringing back memories of when they used to play this with their friends back during the recess time of their childhood.

Arnold and Helga soon found themselves playing yet another round of hide and seek with their little niece and nephew.

* * *

 _Later_

The rest of the day consisted of playing more games with the children until Helga made them macaroni and cheese for lunch and then Arnold put on a children's movie for them to watch. After that, Helga made them some cookies as a treat, and then the twins spent the afternoon coloring and playing with the toys their mother left them until they finally exhausted themselves and soon found themselves sleeping.

"These two sure are cute when they are asleep...'Arnold said as he placed Lisa on the couch and brought a blanket.

"And a lot more quiet too...'Helga quipped as she placed sleeping Logan on the other end of the couch.

 _ **DING-DONG!...**_

"Oh, who could that be...'Helga grumbled, hoping that the noise wouldn't disturb the children.

Arnold went to answer the door and sure enough, Olga and Patrick were there.

"Hello Arnold...Baby sister..."Olga said as she came in with a fake smile that Helga feared she knew the meaning of.

"So, how was the audition?...'She just had to ask.

"Oh, they said that they'd give me a call...'Olga said as she averted her eyes, which Helga knew meant that she likely wouldn't be acting in this one.

"Anyway, how did my little angels act today?...'Olga asked as she saw her twins sleeping.

"They behaved well and did basically a little of everything, they played, ate lunch, I baked them some cookies and they nodded off about 10 minutes ago..." Helga said.

"Well thanks again for taking care of them...'Olga said as she picked her sleeping daughter up and Patrick picked up Logan who was still asleep.

"It was our pleasure..."Arnold said.

The couple soon bid farewell to Olga and her family, who had left for home. Once they were gone, Arnold and Helga sighed and gave each other a look.

"Come on, you liked having the kids around...'Arnold said.

"Yeah, but they can be a little exhausting...' Helga admitted but she couldn't help but smile.

"Still...who knows? We might soon have some kids of your own playing and running around this place all of the time..."Arnold said with a small smile on his face.

'Yeah but not right now if we can help it...it's not that I don't like the idea of having kids but we just got married and I want it to be just you and me for a while before we add another person to love in our lives...'Helga admitted.

All her life she dreamed of being Arnold's wife and she knew that that dream involved having children at some point. She still wanted to but she really preferred if it could be at a later time.

"Yeah...I guess not right now sounds like a good idea..."Arnold said with a chuckle.

"You know it's only 3 in the afternoon and we still have the rest of Sunday to enjoy..." Arnold said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking..." Helga said as she sent her husband a smirk that he returned.

The married couple soon found themselves on the couch once again in each others arms, spooning, watching their favorite movies and making out with each other every five or so minutes, which is how they spent the rest of their Sunday.

Kids were a nice thought for the future but for right now, they had all they needed right there...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 _ **Perfectly Weird Relatives**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You could say that again...

 **AmethystFlare3:** It sure does :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	12. Perfectly Weird Relatives

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **Perfectly Weird Relatives**_

 _Arnold and Helga have to grin and bear it when Arnie and Lila come over for a visit.  
_

* * *

 _Mid October_

It was a windy, Thursday morning and Arnold and Helga were for once not at work on this day but they were having their day off and were currently busy preparing for a visit from some relatives. However, it's not just any relatives and this visit wasn't exactly one that left the couple waking with excitement.

"I cannot believe that we have to spend our one day off with Mr. Weird and Mrs. Perfect...'Helga said in annoyance as she brushed her hair.

The relatives that were coming over is Arnold's cousin Arnie and his wife, who also happened to have been her former childhood nemesis and later acquaintance Lila, who married Arnie right after high school and went to live with him on his family's farm.

"Come on Helga, they are family and they only come once every couple of months, I am sure that a few days of your life per year isn't too much to ask...'Arnold said.

"Oh fine, but don't expect me to like it..." Helga grumbled as she resign for the fact that she had to spend her day with Lila and Arnie.

Okay, so she did not hate Lila with the burning passion she once did when they were children, mostly because she had backed off from Arnold and focused all of her attention on Arnie and also because Arnold had lost all interest in her back at the end of fourth grade before they even became a couple, which was enough to make her let go of her hatred, but it didn't mean she loved her like she loved Phoebe.

She and Lila were still polar opposites and she still found her " _ever so"_ verbal tic and her _"perfectly proper_ ' ways to be irritating, so she never considered her to be more than acquaintance at best but it wasn't enough to avoid her from being roped into being one of the bridesmaids at her and Arnie's wedding, where Olga had been the maid of honor and Arnold had been the best man, mostly due to the fact that he was the only guy available since Arnie didn't have a lot of friends, even after he outgrew his lint collecting phase.

So either way, she's expected to grin and bear it when the annoying couple comes over to visit them to see the city and catch up with (Lila's) old friends.

" _It's just one day Helga old girl, you can handle it..."_ Helga thought as she mentally braced herself for what she knew would be a long day.

* * *

A taxi suddenly pulled up to the driveway of Arnold and Helga's apartment building and out came a tall, pale, blonde football headed man wearing overalls with a plaid shirt underneath, a grizzly beard and a farm hat on his head and right next to him was a very attractive, slender red haired woman with green eyes and wearing a green dress that befitted a farmer's wife, which she is...

They are Lila and Arnie, who were here to spend the day with their relatives and catch up in the big city of Hillwood where Lila had spent the second half of her childhood and all of high school as well.

"Oh Arnie, I am ever so excited to be back in Hillwood, and to spend our day with Arnold and Helga..."Lila said happily to her husband.

"They said that they live in room 2B...'Arnie said to his wife in his monotone voice.

"Come on..."Lila said as she lead her husband and they climbed the stairs and soon made it to the door.

Once their, Lila gingerly pressed the doorbell, to let her relatives know that she and her husband have arrive.

* * *

 _ **DING-DONG**_

Helga heard the door bell ringing and sighed as she knew what it meant, that her relatives are here.

"I'll get it...'The blonde wife said in defeat.

"Remember to be nice Helga, they are family..." Arnold reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah..."She muttered as she tried to keep a normal look on her face as she opened the door and saw Arnie and Lila there.

"Oh Helga, it's ever so wonderful to see you again..."Lila said as she pulled the other woman into a suffocating hug.

"Hi Lila...'Helga said in an annoyed tone as she managed to free herself from the woman's tight grip.

"Hi Arnie..." Helga greeted to Arnold's cousin.

"Hey..."Arnie greeted in his usual flat way.

"Come on in, Arnold's inside...'She said as she allowed the couple into her home.

"Hey there you two..." Arnold greeted the couple as Helga excused herself to the kitchen.

"Oh hello Arnold, it's ever so wonderful to see you and Helga again...'Lila said happily.

"Hi...'Arnie greeted.

"Come and take a seat, you two must be tired after the long ride...'Arnold said graciously as he offered them the couch.

It's just then that Helga came back with a plate of her own fresh baked cookies and a pitcher of lemonade she made this morning.

"Help yourselves...'Helga said as she placed the treats on the coffee table.

Okay, so she wasn't exactly enthusiastic about their visit but it didn't mean Helga was going to risk looking like a bad hostess, especially in front of super human housewife Lila. During every visit they have at their place, Lila would act like some 1950's housewife and treat her guests with baked treats and hot tea, while wearing an apron on her to boot. Even if she didn't hate her, Helga wasn't going to look like a second banana to anyone in her own home. Not to mention that Arnold didn't exactly discouraged her, since he couldn't resist one of her cookies.

Lila and Arnie both took some cookies and ate them.

"Why Helga, these cookies are ever so tasty, you really must give me the recipe...'Lila said to her cousin-in-law.

"Sure Lila..."Helga said as she poured some lemonade for her husband.

"So how have you two been, we haven't seen you guys since our wedding..."Arnold asked to be polite before taking a bite out of the cookie in his hand.

"Same old, same old...'Arnie said simply before taking a sip of his lemonade.

"It has been ever so wonderful, our cow Bernice just had a calf, a little bull named Bartie..." Lila said.

"You don't say..."Helga said for the sake of being sociable.

"He's seventy five pounds and it took 3 hours for him to come out...He's big for a calf...and we had to rebuild the hen house after a storm wrecked it..." Arnie said in a flat voice.

"I see...'Arnold said, trying to keep the conversation pleasant.

"So, anything new happening in your town?...'He asked.

"Oh our neighbor Lydia and her husband Lyle are expecting...'Lila said in an excited voice.

"Aren't they the couple that already have like 9 kids?...'Helga asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, they are and they are ever so excited, the missus thinks it might be twins or triplets this time since she's gotten very big ...'Lila said happily, finding the whole thing exciting.

Helga however, just found the thing shocking but chose to day nothing.

 _"11-12 kids?!...I think that Lydia chick needs to get a hobby..._ 'She thought, while Lila continued to talk about her neighbors.

"She thinks? You mean she doesn't know yet?...'Helga asked.

"Not yet, she and her husband are planning on seeing a doctor in the city to be sure...'Lila said... "Oh it's so exciting to have a baby, did Arnie and I tell you that we are even trying to have one of our own..."She continued.

"I think you did..." Helga said as she thought " _During your last three visits, actually..."_ but she didn't say it out loud.

"The stork hasn't arrived yet but we are hopeful...'Lila said in an optimistic tone of voice.

"What about you two? Any plans for babies yet...'Lila asked boldly.

Arnold had been the middle of drinking his lemonade when she asked this and ended up nearly choking on it, while Helga was blushing bright red at that bold question.

"Um...not yet..." Arnold said as he tried to avert his eyes.

"Yeah, we just got married a little over 3 months ago, so I don't think it's going to happen for a while..." Helga said as she also averted her eyes.

"I do ever so hope it's soon though, wouldn't it be ever so wonderful if we both ended up having children at the same time, then they could play together just like Arnie and Arnold used to as kids..."Lila said.

Arnold and Helga both tried not to make a face at that remark. They usually didn't try to think about it but the idea of another child like Arnie who would be around to play with their own future kid was well...Okay, Arnie is family but there is just so much weirdness a person can take and another person like him well...for the sake of their future children, they hoped the kid would turn out normal, or at the very least take more after Lila.

At the very least her annoying traits were more bearable than her husbands... They didn't say that out loud however...

The blonde couple continued to chat with Arnie and Lila, who kept talking about their " _ever so"_ wonderful life on the farm and all the while, Helga tried to resist the urge to bash her head against the wall!

* * *

 _Later_

After cookies, lemonade and awkward small talk, Arnie and Lila wanted to see the town again, so Arnold and Helga drove them around to see the old hangout spots, as well as see their old friends Phoebe, Gerald, Harold, Pattie, Rhonda, Curly, Eugene and the rest, who had been happy to see Lila and had pretended to be friendly to Arnie out of respect for her.

The gang had agreed to go to Slaucens for a treat just like the good old days.

"Oh my, it's been an ever so long while since I had an ice cream float from here...'Lila said happily.

"Not bad...' Arnie said as he slowly licked his plain vanilla cone.

"So Lila, did you get my invitation, I sent them out last week?...'Rhonda asked.

"Yes Rhonda and I ever so can't wait to see your wedding, you and Curly here are clearly made for each other...'Lila said.

"Thaddeus...Remember, I go by Thaddeus, at least in the art world, Lila..." Thaddeus said as he took his shades off as if to make some sort of emphasis.

"Oh, I am ever so sorry, I keep forgetting Thaddeus...'Lila said.

"So, when's it going to be?..." Arnie asked as he did his creepy one-eye blink.

"In three and a half weeks, on the 15th of next month...'Rhonda answered.

She didn't really want Arnie to be there but Lila is her old friend and for reasons she still could not begin to comprehend, she loved him, so wherever she goes, he goes too. So she resigned to the fact that whether she liked it or not, he's going to be at the wedding.

Sometimes it's hard being a good friend and having to deal with their obnoxious significant other...

"Speaking of weddings, having you and Gerald selected a date yet, Phoebe?..." Lila asked with interested to the brainy, dark haired woman.

"It took a while, but we have decided to have our wedding in about 4 months, in February..."Phoebe said.

"A Valentine's Day wedding? That's ever so romantic!...'Lila gushed.

"Actually it's going to be a week before Valentine's day...You'd be surprise how many weddings are booked on that day, so we decided to be a little more original...besides, it was the earliest opening available in that month...' Gerald said before taking a sip of his root beer float.

"Well, it's still ever so romantic..." Lila said simply to the couple.

 _"That's the 8th " **ever so"** this hour alone.._.'Helga thought in annoyance as she bit her tongue to keep from voicing her complaint and reminded herself that it's just for today.

She can make it...

"Did you guys know that it takes about 8 hours to milk two cows to get enough milk to make a gallon of ice cream..."Arnie said before he did his gross snort.

" _How much longer?!..."_ Helga mentally groaned while her husband sent her a sympathetic smile.

* * *

 _Later_

After chatting and reconnecting with old friends, the two couples soon returned to the apartment and Helga got started with making dinner. Lila had offered to help her out but Helga refused and told her that she's the guest and Helga's the hostess and to relax, that she could handle it.

Besides, she didn't like anyone messing around her kitchen without her approval and for Lila, she did _**NOT**_ approve.

So the blonde woman kicked it into high gear and before long, dinner was ready with a delicious roast chicken with cookies rice and salad, and the two couples were eating.

'I must say that your chicken is ever so delicious Helga, as good as mine is..." Lila compliment the blonde in her own way.

"It's alright...'Arnie said in his monotone voice that always found away to irk Helga.

'Thank you...'Helga said as she tried to distract herself by eating.

"As scrumptious as always, honey..." Arnold said sweetly to his wife.

"Thank you, darling...'Helga said to him, trying hard not to glance at the clock every five minutes to see when the visit would be over.

After dinner, Helga brought out one of her apple pies for dessert and gave it to her husband and guests, there was some more _"chatting"_ as Arnie continued to bore them with his story telling of how many knot holes he counted inside his barn, the number of eggs each of his chickens laid this week and the _"exciting"_ new shipment of plain gum in his town's general store.

In between that time, Lila told more of her _"funny"_ jokes such as " _I thought you said utter, not butter_ ", told Helga about all of her _"handy"_ sewing and gardening tips and about the _"exciting"_ climax of a romantic comedy she and Arnie watched together in the movies last week.

Helga tried hard not to leap for joy when Lila realized that it was getting late and they should be heading back home.

"Thanks ever so much for having us again Helga, it was an ever so lovely day...'Lila said to her in law.

 _"That's twice in the same sentence...'_ Helga thought while she plastered a smile on her face.

"Anytime Lila, now you guys better hurry along before it gets too dark...'Helga said sweetly to the red haired woman.

"Oh you are right, we have to wake up early to tend to the animals...'Lila said.

"Good luck with your anthropology stuff Arnold..." Arnie said in his monotone way as he one-eye blinked again.

"Thanks Arnie, take care you two..." Arnold said to his cousin and his wife.

"We really should do this again soon..." Lila said in a perky way.

"Yea sure..." Helga said through her teeth while on the inside she was thinking... _"How about a week after next year..."_ while she continued to fake smile at them.

"See you at Rhonda's wedding...'Helga said to them.

The two couples said their final goodbye and Arnie and Lila soon left in the taxi they called, which would drive them back to their home town, while Arnold and Helga continued to wave with fake smiles.

Once they were finally out of sight, Arnold let out a huge sigh of relief, getting attention from his wife.

"Finally...I thought they would never leave...'Arnold groaned as he flopped on the couch exhausted.

"Excuse me...'Helga said.

"I know they are family but if Arnie mentioned his new pile of lucky dirt again, I wasn't sure what I would have done... but kudos on how well you handled yourself with Lila, honey...you were like a pro..." Arnold said with a sigh.

Helga blinked in surprise at that. Sure, she knew that Arnold didn't exactly call Arnie his favorite relative but he had seem to have handle things so well all day with him, though it looks like he was trying hard not to lose it like she was afraid of doing all day.

"You mean it? I was trying hard not to snap every time she said " _ever so_ ". Sure, I know it's not the worst thing in the world but when a person says it every 2 minutes, it can get annoying..." Helga said with her arms crossed.

"Well we got through the whole visit and came out on top and I am really proud of you Helga...'Arnold said as he patted the seat next to him so his wife would sit.

Helga did that and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, dealing with annoying cousins is a small price to pay if it means I get to be married to the best husband ever...'She said sweetly to her man.

Arnold rewarded her with a kiss on the lips, which soon lead to them making out on the couch and all of the headaches from today were soon forgotten.

"I love you...'Arnold whispered to her.

"I love you too..."Helga said before they resumed kissing.

Just like she said, she'd gladly handle these infamous visit from her least favorite relatives if it means she gets to be with her Arnold like this... Though she was grateful that she'll have at least have a couple of weeks of recuperating before she was ready to face them again at Rhonda's wedding and then again at Thanksgiving...

The things a person does for love...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 _ **Double Date**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right...

 **Guest:** Thank you, I am pleased that you enjoy my work..

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	13. Double Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _Double Date_**

 _Arnold and Helga go on a double date with Gerald and Phoebe._

* * *

It was Sunday in the town of Hillwood and Arnold and his darling wife Helga had plans for today. They were going out with their friends Gerald and Phoebe to go to Sueño, a hot, new restaurant in town that just opened up a few days ago and they were looking forward to it.

It was going to be a like a double date, like they used to do back when they were still in school.

"Helga, have you seen my denim jacket?...'Arnold asked his wife who was putting on her perfume.

"Check at the end of the closet, darling…. it's the second to last one at the back...'His wife said without even looking away from the mirror.

Arnold checked and to his surprise, it was right where she said it was. His old denim blue jacket.

"Thanks honey, man I haven't worn this thing since college.." Arnold said as he put his jacket on, and was pleased that it still fit perfectly, like a glove.

"Now this takes me back...you and me commuting to either campus, us snuggling in your car at make out point or you and me sneaking around to make out where the campus security guards couldn't find us..."Helga said with a grin as she recalled those wonderful memories of their college years.

"Good times, good times...'Arnold said with the same kind of grin on his face.

Despite having gone to different colleges, their romance didn't die since their schools were only about 20 minutes away and spent as much time as possible when they weren't busy with their part time jobs or cramming for exams.

'So, how do I look?...'Helga asked as she did a twirl to model the outfit she was now wearing.

"Beautiful as always..." Arnold said with a flirty smile to his wife.

"Thanks but I meant my outfit...'Helga said with a teasing smile to her husband.

'You look great..."He said honestly.

Since Sueño is suppose to have a casual dress code and atmosphere, Helga chose to wear her white blouse, blue jeans, black slingbacks, matching belt and even her pink scarf as well due to the weather today. Arnold was wearing his old denim jacket, jeans, a green shirt underneath and black shoes and his matching belt.

Needless to say, they looked and felt cool and comfortable, their favorite style.

"What time is it?..."The wife asked.

"It's about 10:45..."Arnold as he glanced at his watch.

"We better be heading out, Gerald and Phoebe will be expecting us there at 11 sharp..."She said to Arnold.

"Alright, let me just get my wallet...'Arnold said as he grabbed the item and put it in his pocket, finally ready to go.

Helga soon grabbed her purse and the married couple soon left their apartment, hopped into Arnold's black Mazda and they soon were off to the restaurant, where their friends would be waiting for them.

* * *

 _At Sueño_

A couple had arrived to the restaurant and went to talk to the maiter D...

It's Gerald Johanssen and his fiancé Phoebe Hyerdahl, how had arrived to the restaurant for their double date with Arnold and Helga, who had yet to arrive.

"Table for 4, please...our friends will be arriving soon..."Gerald said to the man.

"Come right this way..." He said as he lead them to a table.

The couple soon arrived and looked at their menu's, before hearing a familiar voice.

"Phoebe! Geraldo!...'Helga called as she and Arnold made it.

"Hey guys...'Gerald said.

"Glad you both could make it..." Phoebe said politely as the couple took their seats.

"Man, I got to say Phoebe, you did not lie, this place sure is something..." Helga said as she admire the atmosphere of the restaurant.

Sueño, as it's name suggested, is a Spanish bar/café like restaurant and it had a very stylish and relaxed décor that made Helga like it, it even played salsa music in the background.

"It reminds me of that restaurant back in San Lorenzo from our last visit..." Arnold commented as he looked at his menu.

"Which one?..." Helga asked as she was glancing at the menu.

"The one in the town near the river, the one that had those empanadas and the live band..." Arnold said.

"Oh yeah, I liked that joint..."Helga said as she recalled the place during their trip last summer when Arnold was on business.

The two couples then began to chat idly about work, social lives and most especially the upcoming wedding between Gerald and Phoebe that's fast approaching until the waiter came to take their orders.

Arnold ordered the beef fillet, Helga had the grilled salmon, Gerald went for the stuffed chicken and Phoebe settled for a salad, as the group continued to eat, drink and be merry.

 _"Mmm..._ this salmon here is so boss, I think I might get a second round..."Helga said as she savored the taste of her meal.

"Just don't get carried away, I don't want to wash dishes to pay the bill again...'Gerald said jokingly as he looked at Helga.

"That was only one time in fourth grade and it wasn't my fault that two identical restaurants were right next to each other..."Helga said with her arms crossed

"Whatever...'Gerald said with a shrug.

"It was pretty funny when you look back, we really were crazy as kids, weren't we?..." Arnold said with a nostalgic smile.

"Maybe some of us…"Helga said as she glanced at Gerald.

'Hey don't say that, you weren't _TOO_ bad, Helga..." Gerald quipped sarcastically at the blonde.

"Ha-ha...'She laughed sarcastically.

"'It might have been crazy, but it still wasn't so bad for our first double date..."Arnold said.

"Arnold, we were in fourth grade and back then, you and Helga used to fight all the time...""Gerald pointed out.

"Two couples that clearly had feelings for each other, whether they knew it or not, out having dinner together...it was a double date..." Arnold said.

"Oh Arnold..." Helga swooned as he said this and gave him loving eyes which he returned.

"He does have a point Gerald..." Phoebe said to her fiancé.

"If you ask me, our first double date wasn't that dining disaster but after we returned from San Lorenzo and we all agreed to go to the movies together...and then ice cream at Slaunces, no chaos, no bugs and no mean waiters involved..." Gerald said to his friends who were still smiling at the memories.

"Yeah, that was fun too..especially when we watched the horror movie and Helga screamed so loud she jumped into my lap during half of it..." Arnold chuckled at the memory.

"Football head, I think your memory is foggy, I don't remember ever doing that..." Helga said in a stubborn tone as she looked at her menu.

"Oh, you so totally did...When we watched the two evil twins dismember each other, you screamed so loud and practically clung to me tightly like I was your teddy bear..." Arnold teased.

His wife scoffed and slapped his hand away when he tried to touch her.

" _Pu-lease_ , I'd never act like that, if anything, you were the one who was screaming during half of the film..."Helga said.

"Actually Helga, I do recall you holding onto Arnold a little too tightly during the show...'Phoebe said.

 _"Traitor...'_ Helga thought before turning to her meal.

'Ok, so I got scared during the goriest part of the flick, sue me..."Helga said stubbornly.

"Oh, don't be like that honey, I thought it was really cute how during the time of horror, you still wanted to be so close to me..." Arnold said in his teasing voice that made it difficult for her frown to stay in place.

'Arnold...'Helga said as her husband kissed her on the cheek, successfully making her frown turn upside down.

"Ok, ok...enough mush...'Helga said as she giggled as he kept kissing her cheek before turning to her lips.

"Get a room you two..." Gerald said, reminding them that they were still in company.

"Maybe later, right now I want to finish before the food gets cold..'Helga said.

"I _so_ did not need that visual...'Gerald groaned.

Helga ignored him and decided to change the subject, so she turned to her best friend Phoebe, the soon to be blushing bride.

"So any updates about the wedding?...'Helga asked.

"I just sent out the invitations and both of my grandparents said they will be flying from Tokyo and Kentucky to see the big day..." Phoebe said happily.

'That's awesome Pheebs, I haven't seen either of your grandparents since graduation..." Helga said pleased.

Both of Phoebe's grandparents, the elder Ed and Mary Hyerdahl and her father's parents Kyoko and Yamato Yamamoto were every bit as nice as Phoebe's parents are and they always treated Helga kindly during their visits, making them one of the few adults she's always genuinely liked.

"So are mine, man, my grandmother and all of my aunts, uncles and cousins said they will be on any plane, boat, train and cab they can get their hands on to make it to the wedding...'Gerald said.

'My cousin's Marty is even gonna be one of the grooms men, along with Harold, Sid, Stinky and you, of course as the best man, Arnold...'Gerald said.

"Of course Gerald, you know that I will...'Arnold said with a chuckle.

It has been an unspoken agreement between both of the boys is that when either married, the other would be the best man at the wedding. Gerald had been the best man at his wedding, so soon it was going to be his turn to return the favor. Same with Helga and Phoebe as the maid of honor.

"Anyway Helga, I'm still trying to go over the kind of color scheme for the wedding, I want to make sure the bridesmaid dresses are a shade of blue that doesn't clash with the décor..." Phoebe said.

"Don't sweat it Pheebs, the wedding is going to be perfect, I will make sure of it..." Helga said to her best friend.

Suddenly the waiter appeared to take their now empty plates and asked if they would like anything else.

"I'm in the mood for a chocolate lava cake, what about you, darling?..." Helga asked her husband.

"Two of those please..."Arnold said as the waiter wrote down the order.

"I'll go with the almond cheese cake please..." Phoebe said as she glanced at the dessert menu.

"I'll have the sorbet..." Gerald said as the man wrote the order down and soon left.

'Sorbet?..."Helga questioned.

"What? I like things besides coffee..."Gerald said with a shrug.

"Speaking of coffee, I heard that they are opening a new Space Bucks down town..." Arnold said

"That's good, I have been getting so bored at the last two shops in town, maybe this new one will be better..."Helga said sarcastically.

Space bucks was a hot coffee joint that she and her friends went to often and it's popular, so popular that practically ever town in the country had at least 5 of them or so...

"You're just upset that they don't offer poetry contests like the coffee hut at your college did, Ms. Poetry..."Gerald teased.

"Seems somebody still sore over never winning the contest prize of free coffee for the evening...'Helga quipped.

"It ain't my fault the judges couldn't understand my poetic tastes...'Gerald said.

"I thought the reason you lost was because you always did your poems about your urban legends...'Arnold said, earning a look from his best friend.

'Whatever, it's not like a needed the extra java..." Gerald said.

The girls giggled and soon dessert arrived and the two couples continued to eat, talk and have fun together. Soon it was time to pay the bill and the couples paid with their credit cards and left.

But the double date is not over yet...

* * *

The two couples soon arrived to the park and soon saw some street performers, including a guy who was pretending to be a statue.

"Are you serious?...'Helga asked as she watch her husband about to leave a dollar in the guys hat, which already had some money in it.

"Why not?...'Arnold said with a shrug.

Helga sighed as she watched him do that, while the guy was still frozen stiff, unmoving as he waited for the world to pay him for literally doing nothing but look stupid.

"It's stuff like this that makes me glad we went to college...'Helga quipped once they were far away from the guy, though Helga doubted he would have done anything.

Her husband sent her an amused look and soon saw something that caught his interest.

"Oh, honey, look..."Arnold pointed to a mime who pretended to be trapped in a box.

"Remember Paris?...'He asked.

"How could I ever forget the city of love, where we had our honeymoon...'Helga said in a swooning way to her husband.

"Neither can I, come on, let's take a picture...'Arnold said as he pulled out his phone and gestured his wife.

Helga decided to amuse him and stood next to the mine who was now pretending to pull something, which Helga imitated. After Arnold took the picture, Helga decided to leave the mime some money for being a good sport, which the street performer seem to appreciate. Arnold sent his wife a smile at that, which she misinterpreted.

"Hey, unlike statue boy, he's actually trying to do _something_ entertaining...kind of...'She said.

'Whatever you say, Helga..." Arnold said.

"Darn right, whatever I say, Arnold...'Helga said, causing her husband to laugh.

As the blonde couple continued their playful banter, Gerald was treating his wife to some snow cones.

"Those two, they really will never change..."Gerald said.

Despite being adults and married, they still had the same playful, fluctuating relationship now as they had growing up. Helga, despite mellowing out with age, would still crack jokes and her fuse was still short and Arnold would always just shrug and humor her when he wasn't busy swapping spit with her, which is practically every five minutes whenever they weren't preoccupied with something else.

"Thank heavens for that, I think it be boring if they did..."Phoebe said with a giggle as she took her fiancé's hand.

"Maybe..."Gerald shrugged in agreement as he enjoyed holding her hand.

The two leaned in and kiss, both of their mouths were cold from the snow cones but they still enjoyed it none the less.

"Just think Gerald, in a few months we will be married, living together in our own place...our own life..." Phoebe said in a blissful tone.

"Yeah, I can't wait either..."Gerald said as he put his arm around her and sent her a tender gaze.

Sure, he might not have been as crazy about it as his friends were, but Phoebe has always been his love, his first crush, first real girlfriend and the one he knew he would love until the day he died. She has always been so beautiful, smart, sweet and just...amazing.

And she's going to be his **_wife!_** Just how does a man get to be so lucky anyway?!

Soon their friends arrived, having seen the street performers and now had something else in mind.

"Hey guys, Arnold and I are going to ride the boats on the lake...you guys in...'Helga asked her friends.

"Boats?..." Gerald asked.

"You know...a guy and a girl on the boat, all alone as they row..."Arnold said as he looked at Helga with interest.

'Oh, that..." Gerald said.

"I think it be nice Gerald..." Phoebe said as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Gerald soon found himself renting one of the boats, with Phoebe inside it, he took the paddle and began to row while Phoebe stood at the other end of the boat, admiring the surroundings.

Yep, it really is just like an old fashioned row boat date.

He kept rowing and his arms started to feel a little tired but the sight of Phoebe being so absorbed by her surroundings made him forget about it.

"Oh Gerald, the lake looks so beautiful this close..."Phoebe said as she looked at some nearby ducks swimming up to the boat, getting her attention.

"Anything for my girl..."Gerald said as he kept rowing, admiring his fiancé who looked so cute and lady like this way. However, she looked around and suddenly looked worried.

"Where are Arnold and Helga? I thought they were right behind us?...'Phoebe asked as she looked.

Gerald looked but just shook his head and nearly laughed when he saw something a few yards behind them.

"Three guesses...'Gerald said as he pointed in that direction.

Gerald and Phoebe saw another boat on the lake, but it seemed unattended as they didn't see anyone, but they knew that it had passengers, who were most likely doing something _other_ than just rowing, judging by the sounds of giggles and sighing they could hear, despite the distance. Gerald turned to Phoebe who was sending him a flirtatious gleam in her eyes and she sent him a seductive smirk.

Gerald quickly realized what she was thinking and grinned wildly, having no problem with it at all. The dark haired couple soon found themselves kissing, with Phoebe lying on her back on the boat with Gerald on top of her, kissing her like no tomorrow.

"Oh, _Gerald~...'_ Phoebe whispered in between their kisses.

"Oh, _Phoebe~...'_ Gerald purred before resuming his actions.

After a long time, the two boats came back to shore, and the two couples were out of it, however the men had dreamy, half lidded gazed on their face, wrinkled clothes and messed up hair and the girls were no better, as even their make up was smudged a bit from the make out session they just had.

"Gotta love row boats..."Helga said as she took out her compact mirror and fixed her appearance.

"You said it Helga..."Phoebe said as she did the same.

"Uh-huh..."Both Arnold and Gerald said in sync, still with the silly looks on their facing, causing the two women to giggle.

The two couples soon left the park to see a movie together, just as they used to do during their school days and then chatted more about the upcoming wedding between the two dark haired lovers who soon would be married just like their very happy best friends and even more reminiscing of previous double dates from their past as children, teenagers and young college students too. Before long, it was late and the two couples soon parted ways, both blissful and merry at the fun they had both spending time with their special someone and their closest friend as well, with plans of doing so once again real soon...

No matter what age they were, double dates were always a blast for these four best friends!

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 ** _Three Generations_**

* * *

 **New Ideas:**

 **Three Generations:** Helga spends the day with her family and remembers about before the wedding, where she spent the entire day with her mother-in-law and grandmother-in-law. (Requested by Invader Johnny).

 **Arnold's Birthday** : It's Arnold's birthday and Helga makes it her mission to make sure her husband has a wonderful time.

 **Helga's Birthday:** It's Helga's birthday and Arnold makes it his mission to make sure she has a wonderful birthday.

 **Gerald and Phoebe's Wedding** : Gerald and Phoebe and getting married and Arnold and Helga need to help them out when they begin to get cold feet.

 **Our first Halloween:** Arnold and Helga host a Halloween party in their apartment and tend to trick or treaters.

 **Our first thanksgiving:** Arnold and Helga prepare for to host their first thanksgiving as a married couple.

 _Remember that if you have a one shot request or have a particular order in mind, let me know in the comments or PM me._

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Heh, everyone has to learn how to grin and bear it when dealing when annoying relatives, we've all been there, right?

 **61394:** Heh, it's one question that we may never get a real answer to...

 **Smckoy929:** Yeah, anymore and they might have actually snapped...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	14. Three Generations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **Three Generations**_

 _Helga spends the day with her family and remembers about before the wedding, where she spent the entire day with her mother-in-law and grandmother-in-law._

 _(Requested by Invader Johnny)._

* * *

It's a beautiful, sunny Saturday in the town known as Hillwood, and Arnold and Helga were enjoying the day off work by visiting the family's Boarding House. Arnold's parents and grandparents greeted them upon arrival.

"Hi grandpa, grandpa...mom and dad..." Arnold said to his parents and grandparents.

"Hey...'Helga said with a small smile to her in-laws.

"Hey there you too...'Stella said as she hugged both her son and daughter-in-law.

"Hey short-man, you both are looking well..." Grandpa Phil said jovially.

"Thanks grandpa..." Arnold said.

'Come on in, your just in time...your mother just brew some of her hibiscus tea and your grandma just put a raspberry cobbler in the oven..." Miles said in excitement.

 _"Oohhh…._ raspberries...' Grandpa whined as he held his stomach and the newly weds tried not to chuckle at this.

Soon the entire family went to the living chatting about recent events, drinking tea and enjoying each others company as they waited for the cobbler to be ready.

"So son, how's everything going at the university, I trust that Dr. Garcia isn't giving you too hard of a time..."Miles asked his only son.

"It's been alright so far dad, my last article is being published in the universities own academic journal and if all goes well this semester, Dr. Garcia might concede to funding my idea of another expedition next summer...'Arnold said to his father.

"That's my boy...'Miles said proudly to his only son.

'What about you Helga? How is work at Wright and Tate's lately..."Stella asked her daughter-in-law.

"Old man Wright is driving me nuts as always but it's nothing I can't handle..."Helga said to her mother-in-law.

"I hope he's not being too impossible for you..." Stella said with concern but her daughter in law just smiled.

"Oh please, I'm a tough girl and even on their worst days, Wright and Tate are no where near as bad as Big Bob when he wants something...I can handle it..." She said in a reassuring tone of voice.

"Though it does help when I remind myself that as soon as I get published by them and start getting recognition as a real writer, I can quit being the assistant job and enjoy the cushy job and perks that come with being Wright's best author...'She said in a tone of absolute and utter confidence.

"Now that's the Eleanor I know and love, fight the power...'Grandma Gertie said in a moment of her eccentrics.

Helga giggled happily at that, as she is not worried. Despite being a blowhard and a harsh critic, Mr. Wright has excellent taste when it comes to literature and he and his team publish for some of the best selling authors in the world. It's basically an all but well known fact in the writing world is that if Mr. Wright likes your book, then you are destined to be one of the greats of this era...if he's not, then you may as well settle for mediocrity.

Not Helga G. Shortman, she knows that she is a great author and Mr. Wright _WILL_ like her books as soon as he get his nose down from the air to read a novice work.

"I can predict that by next year, in every book store in the country they will be selling _"Cecile"_ by Helga G. Shortman...'Arnold said, earning him a kiss on the cheek from his wife.

"Oh, looks like we are out of tea...I'll go brew some more...'Stella said as she got up and grabbed the kettle.

"I'll help you, mom...'Helga offered her mother in law.

"Thank you dear...'Stella said.

"I better go too and check on my cobbler...'Grandma Gertie said as she went to join the women in the kitchen.

* * *

 _In the kitchen  
_

The three women were in the kitchen and Helga helped her mother in law make her own blend of natural hibiscus tea, from the very plant she had in the boarding house green house, which in Helga's own opinion, tasted better than the store brands.

"Okay, it's all in the kettle..."Helga said after the poured the contents inside.

"Thank you Helga, dear...now in about 10 minutes, it should be perfect...'Stella said as she placed it on the stove at medium heat.

 _"Hmmm..._ the cobbler should be ready in about 10 more minutes, can't wait to see the look on the old General's face when he takes a bite out of it...'"Grandma cackled a bit.

Helga smiled. At times Arnold's grandmother seemed to be off in her own little world but other times, Helga couldn't help but feel that she knows exactly what it going on...and can't resist a good laugh, which made the blonde woman like her grandmother-in-law even more.

"Now mother, you know that raspberries don't agree with him..." Stella reminded her, but Gertie just smirked.

"That's his own problem, I'm not _making_ him eat it, so he knows the risk he is taking...'Grandma cackled.

"Oh grandma, your _terrible...'_ Helga laughed and Stella ended up doing it, despite trying to stay serious.

"Anyway girls, shake a leg, we got to get the goods ready for the troops before they get stationed here..."Grandma said in a military like voice, more or less saying that they best get the tea and food ready before each of their husbands get restless.

"Yes, captain...'Helga said before laughing again.

Helga laughed and felt utterly content. As a child, she always dreamed of marrying her beloved Arnold and honestly, in her dreams, it didn't include much of his family...until his parents came into their lives and welcomed her with open arms that is. Before then, she didn't give them much thought to being other than Arnold's relatives and possible in-laws but now, as she is a 25 year old married woman, she knows that they aren't just in-laws but family members that she is actually very fond of.

Even before the day she finally got to say " _ **I Do"**_. She could still remember that day from before the wedding, where she had spent an entire day with Stella and Gertie, who treated her to a day of female bonding that she actually enjoy.

She can still remember it all as if it was just yesterday, even though it was just a few months ago at best.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Almost 5 months ago_

 _Helga G. Pataki still couldn't believe any of this, in exactly one weeks time, she would be walking down the aisle and finally marry her beloved Arnold Shortman, the love of her life, the only man she has ever hoped that she would marry, ever since she was a tiny tot of three._

 _But before then, she still had a good seven days before then, and today she is going to spend the day with her future mother-in-law Dr. Stella Shortman, as well as Arnold's grandmother Gertie. Both women said they wanted to spend some time with her before the big day and Helga had no problem with it. So here she is now, at the boarding house with her future in-laws while Arnold is out of the house, spending the day with his dad and his grandfather too, while the woman of the Shortman family would be spending time with the soon to be newest member of the clan._

 _"Oh Eleanor, I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see you again...'Gertie said as she hugged her.  
_

 _"It's Helga, grandma Shortman...'Helga said in an amused kind of way._

 _Unlike when her dad got her name wrong, she didn't get mad at Arnold's grandma, partially due to her senility and also, because it felt more like a nickname than a mistaking name, so she cut the old lady some slack._

 _"It is great to see you, so, how are you feeling, nervous?...'Stella asked and Helga knew what she is talking about.  
_

 _"As if! I have been wanting to marry the guy since before I knew what marriage was, trust me, I am ready and set to tie the knot..."Helga said with confidence._

 _'She's a Shortman woman, alright...Strong, courageous and sharp as a tack, Arnold made a good choice..."Gertie said in one of her rare moments of focus, making the blonde young woman smile._

 _'Thank you..'Helga said bashfully._

 _"Well come on you old slow pokes, it is exactly 10AM and we got a busy day of just female bonding..."Stella said._

 _The three women soon left to begin to enjoy their day together...at the spa...  
_

* * *

 _"So Helga, in a week you are finally going to be one of us...'Stella said as her back was being rubbed._

 _"Yeah, I still can't believe it sometimes..."Helga said blissfully as the masseuse pounded away a knot in her back,  
_

 _"Believe it, honey...'Gertie said as she enjoyed a back rub as well.  
_

 _"So, how are your folks dealing with the fact that their youngest daughter is going to be a married woman?...'Stella asked out of curiosity._

 _"Well Miriam and Olga wouldn't stop bawling their eyes out every time the subject of my wedding came up, which has gotten old FOREVER ago, Bob is a lot calmer compared to when Olga got married..."Helga said... "He's not screaming at everyone and telling me that I am making the worst mistake of my life, so that's good..."Helga said._

 _"He and Patrick STILL don't get along, huh?..."Stella asked with interest._

 _"Puh-Lease, a cat and a doberman get along better than those two...I told them if they even think about fighting at my wedding, then they can consider themselves uninvited...'Helga said as she recalled that conversation.  
_

 _"Heh...if they try and spoil the big day, I'll personally punch the lights out of the two of them..."Stella said, making her future daughter-in-law smirk._

 _"Heh, I think you are the only woman besides me that could do that without any problem...'Helga chuckled._

 _One of the many things she liked about Arnold's mother Stella is that like her, she's tough and during the later part of her childhood, she served as a good role model for her in addition to Doctor Bliss. Stella showed her that a tough woman can **still** be smart, beautiful, nice and skilled and that openly loving someone doesn't make you weak, it just makes you stronger._

 _"So girls, after this, how's a facial, then the sauna and then head to the spa's cafe and split the most expensive item on the menu..." Stella suggested._

 _"You read my mind..." Helga chuckled before going back to enjoying her massage._

 _Stella_ _really is an amazing mother._

* * *

 _Later_

 _During the sauna_

 _The three generations of women were now in the hot and steamy sauna, enjoying the heat as they felt very relaxed right now._

 _"Let's put a few more coals..."Helga suggested and Gertie just dumped what remained in a nearby bucket, causing more steam._

 _"Oh yes, now this hits the spot..." Stella sighed in relaxation._

 _"I haven't felt this good in ages, why I haven't bee in one of these since 1938 when me and the girls bag packed through Europe and stayed in that lovely chalet..." Grandma Gertie said with a sigh,though Helga wondered if she was serious or just making up one of her stories again._

 _"Speaking of Europe,Helga...is everything all set?..." The soon to be mother in law asked the blonde woman._

 _"You bet it is...the tickets have been bought, the hotel has been booked, the car rental has been chosen and the arrangements are all made...I am still so excited that the day after the wedding, me and Arnold are going to be in Paris,France, the city of love and light. .." Helga swooned as images of her and her future husband in such a city made her all giddy and romantically mushy inside._

 _"AH, L'amor...I remember when it was just me and Phil when we were first married...we didn't have much money and couldn't go to any place fancy, we just played tourist here in Hillwood but it was still so magical..."Gertie sighed as a nostalgic look was on her face._

 _"I remember when we took a nice boat ride at the lake, took long walks together in the park, had picnics under a shady tree, danced together to Dino Spumoni_ _and how he even used to use his old jacket to cover puddles so my shoes wouldn't be ruined, then we had watched the sunset from up on Mighty Pete...He really knew how to show a girl a good time back then..." Gertie said, lost in the memories._

 _"That's so sweet...'Helga said, finding the old love story to be romantic.  
_

 _"Yeah, he was a real romantic...he always treated me like a lady and he always made sure that I had a great time...He really was such a charmer back in the day...and he still is...when he's not being an old stick in the mud...'Gertie said, causing the other two females to laugh at that remark.  
_

 _"Oh mom..."Stella said after her giggles.  
_

 _'I tell you girls, you know that a man is the one for you when he's able to make a small town like Hillwood FEEL like Paris, just by spending time with you..."Gertie said with a wise smile on her face._

 _"I get what you mean Gertie, Arnold does that to me every day...'Helga said as she recalled even the most simple of dates they had, and how she always smiled during them._

 _"Miles does that to me too..." Stella said with a sigh of contentment as she thought about her own clumsy but wonderful husband._

 _"You and Arnold's grandfather...I hope that Arnold and I will have what you guys have someday..." Helga said, referring to their long, solid marriage._

 _Despite the occasional arguments and Gertie's special brand of craziness, anyone could see that she and Phil were perfectly happy together and loved each other without question. You have to be utterly in love with someone to spend so many years together and love and be with them through good times and bad, till death do they part._

 _"I know that you both will...I have always known...ever since you and Kimba were young privates, I just knew you were destined to be the one to there for him, even after we were gone...I always knew that one day, you both would have walked down the aisle together and later start a family together and make sure my Kimba felt that he is loved..."Gertie said.  
_

 _It made the young blonde woman nearly tear up, before she settled for a thankful smile._

 _"Thank you, I promise...I'll make sure he always feels loved...'Helga said to her elder._

 _She tried not to cry and even if she did, she could have passed her tears off as sweat from the extreme heat. Gertie's words touched her in a way she didn't expect. Despite her craziness, Arnold's grandmother is an amazing woman, one whom Helga is proud to know that she will be related to soon through marriage._

 _They soon left the sauna, got dressed, went to the cafe and ordered a large, chocolate pastry which they split three ways and then continued to spend the day together, not just as three women, but as three family members.  
_

 _Which they will be, in a weeks time no less..._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Helga...Helga dear!..."Stella's voice rang in her ears.

Helga blinked in surprise as she was now face to face with her mother-in-law Stella.

"Huh? Oh,yeah...'Helga said lamely.

'Are you alright dear, you sort of spaced out there for a moment...'Stella said in a concern voice.

"I'm fine, I guess I was just think is all..."Helga shrugged.

"About what,dear?..."Stella asked out of curiosity.

"Eh stuff...like about some of the things that make me glad to be a part of this family now...'Helga said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about girl? You've always been apart of this family, the only difference now is that you and Kimba now have the piece of paper to prove it..." Grandma Gertie said before she and the other women started to laugh.

"True that, mom...'Stella said after her giggling stopped.

"Come on, the cobbler is done and let's head back before the boys get antsy...'Helga said as she got the tray out of the oven.

Soon the three generation of Shortman women returned to the living room with the food, put it on the coffee table and then sat next to their respective husbands.

 _"Mmm_...tasty...'Arnold said as he took a bite of the cobbler.

"You got that right short-man...heh heh..."Grandpa Phil said before happily shoveling the treat in his mouth, apparently forgetting about his _"No raspberries_ " rule.

As the three generations of Shortman's happily sat together and ate the desser, Helga turned to her husband with a happy smile on her face as an idea formed in her head.

"Hey Arnold...'Helga said.

"Yes, dear?...'Arnold asked her and noticed the smile on her face.

"I was wondering if tomorrow you want to have a picnic together in the park and after that watch the sunset together up on Mighty Pete...'Helga asked her husband who looked curious at her request before nodding.

Gertie smiled when she heard this and knew that these two are destined to grow old and gray together, just like the couples before them.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 ** _Arnold's Birthday_**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Be sure to check my profile page for information regarding the New Hey Arnold fanfic challenge I recently ensued. Rules and information are on my profile page._

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **61394:** They certainly mustn't...because then life would just get too boring...

 **Invader Johnny:** I couldn't have said it better myself...Also, thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	15. Arnold's Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _Arnold's Birthday_**

 _It's Arnold's birthday and Helga makes it her mission to make sure her husband has a wonderful time..._

* * *

 _The previous night_

It was late in the evening and in a certain apartment building in a certain part of the town of Hillwood, a certain young, married woman was in the privacy of her kitchen. Her husband was currently in their room, peacefully reading a book and he is unaware of what she is doing which involves checking some things on her phone, papers and emails.

"Okay, make sure you get here and have every thing all set before 12...thank you...'She said before she hung up the phone and then checked her emails and was glad with what she saw.

"Looks like everyone is going to make it tomorrow...'Helga said in a pleased tone as she checked it all.

Tomorrow is Arnold's birthday, in fact it's his first birthday as a married man and Helga made it her personal mission to make it as wonderful as possible, which includes several things she has planned that he knows absolutely nothing about and she won' let him, she is NOT ruining any surprises for him.

Arnold had told her that he didn't want anything fancy, that he just wants to have a nice birthday with her, and he is going to get that, along with some extra surprises she has planned such as eating the delicious birth cake that she baked today and is currently in the privacy of Phoebe's house who will bring it tomorrow, along with ordering some catering to be done and a bunch of other stuff which she has planned, along with an extra special gift that she has planned along with it too.

She just wants to see her beloved, wonderful husband have a wonderful time.

"Okay, let's go over the plan...'Helga said as she checked her phone which had a list of things she needed to do tomorrow to prepare Arnold for his big surprise

 _Wake Arnold up with a kiss and a delicious home made breakfast_

 _Get him out of the house before noon tomorrow  
_

 _Then surprise him!_

The married blonde woman smiled in anticipation, she can't wait until tomorrow.

"Helga honey...aren't you coming to bed?...'She heard him call her.

"Yes, Arnold darling...In a moment...'She answered before she put away all of her things and went to join him in their room.

Tomorrow really is going to be quite a surprise for him...

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

 _October 7th_

 _Arnold's Birthday_

Arnold began to stir awake and when he opened his eyes, they landed on his wife who was already awake and smiling at him, giving him sultry eyes.

"Happy birthday, darling...'Helga said as she leaned in an gave him a kiss.

 _"Mmm.._.' Arnold moaned a little before they parted.

"Now that's a way to start a birthday...'Arnold said with a chuckle, while his wife giggled.

"And it's no where near as over yet baby...'Helga said as she got up and soon brought a tray fulled of all of Arnold's favorite breakfast foods, and a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"Honey, you didn't have to go through all this trouble...'Arnold said, though he was happy with this pleasant surprise.

"Oh cut that out, your the birthday boy and I'm gonna spoil you today, and there is no two ways about it..." Helga said in a faux-authoritative voice that made her husband laugh.

"Whatever you say, Helga..."Arnold said as he began to eat his very special birthday breakfast.

Once he was done, he went to freshen up in the bathroom and then get dressed, once he was done, he saw his beautiful and loving wife already looking nicely in a nice pink day dress.

"Now come along darling, it's your birthday and I am going to treat you to your favorites... we are going to the music center since your favorite jazz group are playing there today and after that, we are having your birthday brunch together at Sueño...'Helga said.

"Brunch? I think you have been spending too much time with Rhonda lately...'Arnold chuckled.

"Just get your jacket and come on, birthday boy...'Helga said as she grabbed her purse.

The married couple soon left their apartment, and the birthday boy was unaware that his wife didn't exactly lock it or that she sent a text message to a certain someone telling them that they could come in, which they did about 5 minutes after they were out of sight.

* * *

 _Later_

Arnold had really enjoyed listening to jazz music at the music center and enjoyed dancing with Helga, just like back when they were just dating. After that, they took a nice, leisurely walk to Sueño for his birthday brunch and after ordering, the waiters all came to sing him happy birthday in both English and now in Spanish per Helga's _request._

 _"Cumpleano feliz, cumpeano feliz...Cumpleano, cumpleano...cumpleano feliz!.._.'The waiters all sang in union...

 _Feliz, feliz en tu día..._ _Amiguito qué Dios te bendiga,..._ _Qué reine la paz en tu día,..._ _Y qué cumplas muchos más~..."_ The waiters all finished singing, just in time for food the food to arrive, including a slice of complimentary cake with a candle on it.

Due to spending many summers in San Lorenzo, he learned Spanish from Eduardo and his parents, becoming rather fluent in it, and thus, he understood the entire song and applauded after they finished singing.

"Muchas gracias...'Arnold said in Spanish before they left to attend other duties.

"I just _love_ it when you talk in Spanish..."Helga swooned, she always found it hot whenever he spoke like that.

"Is that why you told them to sing in Spanish, to hear me say it, you know you could have asked...'Arnold teased.

"That's not as fun..."Helga teased back.

"Whatever you say.. _.mi bella esposa._.." Arnold said, calling her his _"beautiful wife_ " in Spanish and he saw Helga swoon again.

"Save that for when we aren't in public,darling...Dig in football head..."Helga said as they began to eat the birthday brunch.

"Helga, this is real great...breakfast in bed, jazz music, brunch and flirting..." Arnold said.

"And it's going to get better...I still haven't given you my present yet...'Helga said.

"You aren't planning on telling me what it is..."Arnold said.

"Nope...nada...you'll have to wait until you get it when we make it back home, my sweet..."Helga said.

"Really honey, not even a _tiny_ little hint?...'Arnold asked in a playful tone.

"Nope, I said you got to wait..." Helga said.

"Please...'Arnold asked again with a chuckle.

He really wasn't in any rush to know but it's always fun to have these playful arguments with his loving Helga.

'Sorry, but no...'Helga said, though she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Por favor, mi amor..."Arnold said _"please my love"_ in Spanish and his wife just shook her head.

"Romancing me in Spanish isn't going to change my mind...but good effort...'She commented.

"Please...'Arnold said once more, more as a joke than anything.

"Sorry football head but my lips are sealed...'Helga said and Arnold smirked.

"Speaking of lips...'Arnold said in a suggestive tone.

In like three seconds later, the two were now kissing and embracing each other, as if they were two hormone addle young adults on a date...which they totally are. Once they separated, Arnold gave her another flirtatious look and just couldn't resist...

"That was a tastier than normal kiss..." Arnold said as he sent her a fascinated look.

"I got raspberry flavored, just like we used to do back when we were dating..." Helga said as she gave him a romantic look.

"This birthday keeps getting better..."Arnold said with a crazy wide smile on his face..."So you still aren't going to tell me...'Arnold said.

"Sorry baby but you will just have to wait..."Helga said.

Arnold shrugged and soon went back to kissing her and enjoying the taste of her raspberry flavored lips...

* * *

After brunch, the couple decided to walk home, enjoying the sights and Arnold was feeling a little excited about soon getting his present from his wife...but...

"Helga, everything was fun so far, but I'm a little confused..."Arnold started.

"About what, darling?..." Helga asked as she pulled her key out of her purse.

"It's my birthday and neither my family or Gerald even called to congratulate me..." Arnold said.

"Don't worry Arnold, I'm sure you'll be hearing from them soon..."Helga said as she unlocked the door.

"Birthday boys first..."Helga offered a nd Arnold was the first one inside.

However, the second he set foot inside the apartment, the lights turned on and many people suddenly appeared. He saw his parents, grandparents, the boarders, Gerald, Phoebe, Harold, Pattie, Rhonda, Curly and even Olga and her husband, along with the twins, as well as everyone else.

 **"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARNOLD!..."** Everybody shouted at the surprised football head.

"Wow..."Arnold said once his surprise faded away.

"Surprise, football head..."Helga giggled after she snapped a picture of his reaction with her smart phone.

"I had a feeling you'd were planning something sneaky. ..glad I was right..." Arnold said, while Helga rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Happy birthday, man..."Gerald said before blowing a party horn, much to his best friends amusement.

"Happy birthday, sweetie..." His mother Stella said before kissing his cheek as his dad gave him a hug.

"You're looking good short-man..."Grandpa said.

"Oh Kimba, another year older...you're growing up so fast..."Grandma said.

"Pookie, he's 26 today...he stopped growing when he was 18..."Grandpa reminded his kooky wife.

"Oh posh, he's still my boy..."Grandma said in a no nonsense kind of way.

"Thanks grandma...and thanks everyone, this means a lot. .."Arnold said in an appreciative way before turning to Helga.

"Thanks honey..."Arnold said, knowing that she was the master mind behind this whole thing.

"Oh please, you didn't really think I'd just let something as lame as brunch be the highlight of your first birthday as a married man, now did you..." Helga said in a playfully sarcastic kind of way.

"That's one of the best parts of being married to you, I never know what to expect...and I always end up surprised...and I like it that way..." Arnold said sweetly to his wife, who blushed.

"Aw, come here you big lug..." Helga said as she pulled him into a hug, making it a rather sweet sight for those who were watching.

After they were separated, they saw that everyone had been witnessing their sweet little moment and Helga, being Helga, decided to shake things up a bit.

"Hey, what are we doing just standing around, this is suppose to be a party!..." Helga announced as she turned on the sound system and soon enough, she and her husband were dancing, along with all of their family and friends as well.

* * *

 _Later_

A few hours have passed, they danced to music, talks and toasts have been made, the cake had been cut and served and gifts have been giving. The party is still going on but the birthday boy and his wife decided to step out of the apartment for a moment for a few moments of privacy.

"Wow, who knew Curly could get down like that..." Helga commented, referring to the eccentric guys dance skills.

"He's one surprise after another...just like another person I know...it was really sweet you doing this, baby..."Arnold said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, you're my husband...who else would I feverishly spend the last two weeks making plans to make sure you had a good time today..." Helga asked in a sarcastic way.

"Well you succeeded. .."Arnold said in a congratulatory way but she stopped him.

"Actually not yet. ..there is still something else..." Helga said.

"Helga, the breakfast in bed, the raspberry lip gloss, the delicious brunch and now this great party...what else is there?..."Arnold asked.

Helga soon pulled from behind her back a rectangular package, wrapped in a bluish green wrapping paper and a pink ribbon. ..

"Happy birthday, Arnold..." Helga said as she handed him her present.

Arnold looked at the gift in his hand and sent his wife a loving, appreciative smile before he opened it. Once it was open, he pulled out what looked to be a gold pocket watch, which had an elegant design of an eagle on on it. ..

"Helga, this is beautiful. .." Arnold said as he admired the item...

"Look inside..."Helga said.

Arnold opened it and on the inside of the watch, he saw engraved in beautiful cursive letters, this following sentence...

 _"Arnold, I will love you for all time...love, Helga."_

Okay, that did it, Arnold felt a tear escape his eye at the sight of the loving words and then to the loving woman who he knew meant them.

"I love you. .."Arnold said.

"I love you too..."Helga responded.

The two shared yet another kiss before deciding to go back and rejoin their own party. Even after everyone left, Arnold did nothing but smile because of the very happy birthday he had, thank to his very loving wife who gave him a wonderful first birthday as a married couple.

And they had many more to come...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 ** _Our First Halloween_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **61394:** Yeah, I loved those episodes...

 **Invader Johnny:** Thanks and you're welcome...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	16. Our First Halloween

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _Arnold's Birthday_**

 _Arnold and Helga prepare to host their first Halloween party and greet trick or treaters._

* * *

 _October 24th_

 _Exactly one week until Halloween_

It was a a lazy Saturday afternoon and Arnold and Helga were just enjoying their day off from work, just relaxing home. Arnold was watching a baseball game on television and Helga was reading one of her magazines in the kitchen, with an intrigued look on her face.

"Hey Arnold...can you come in here for a moment?..."Helga called her husband.

"In a moment, honey...the game will be over after this next hit...'Arnold said as his eyes were still glued to the screen until the batter got a home run, thus his team winning the game.

 _ **"YES!**_ Another victory for the Hillwood Black Socks!..."Arnold cheered, happy that his favorite team won.

He then turned the television off and joined his pretty wife in the kitchen, to see what she wanted.

"What is it, dear?..." Arnold asked.

"Oh nothing, but I just realized that next week is Halloween and I was thinking it be fun if we have a costume party...'Helga said, getting his attention.

"A costume party?...'Arnold said.

"Yeah, I mean...this is the first Halloween together and I was thinking we might as well start big..."Helga said.

"Sure, sounds fun, it can be just like the old parties we had at the Boarding house...'Arnold said, not having any problem with it.

"Let's just hope this time the party doesn't get ruined by an angry mob chasing us because they mistook me for an alien...'Helga joked.

"Helga, we were 9 and I said sorry...when are you going to let that go?..."Arnold said.

"Oh I'm just messing with you, football head...'Helga chuckled.

"Still, if we are going to have a party, we are going to need some costumes...'Helga said.

"You mean like...matching costumes again?...'Arnold asked.

"Why not? We used to it back when we were growing up...'Helga said.

Arnold smiled as he recalled the first time they celebrated Halloween with their parents and that year, since they were dating, Arnold and Helga decided to wear a couples costume since at that point, everybody knew about them. After a lot of debating (in other words...arguing and reconciling...), they both eventually agreed to go as a pair of jungle explorers, after seeing an old picture of Arnold's parent's together.

After that, it has been an on-and-off kind of thing for them really...

Looks like it will be _on_ again this year...

" So what will it be this time?...'Arnold asked.

"I don't know but I want it to be something we haven't tried before..."Helga said.

"How about we go as pirates, I can be Black Beard and you can be my queen of the sea...'Arnold said in a flirtatious way.

"Sorry but I heard Pattie say that she and Harold are planning on going as pirates and they are on my guest list...'Helga said.

"Okay...Well, how about going as a cowboy and cow girl, that's classic...'Arnold suggested.

"Arnold, we already did that once together..."Helga said.

"When?..." Arnold asked with a raised eyebrow, not exactly recalling.

"Junior year of high school, Rhonda's Halloween party...you know...the time you and I snuck away into her pool house and we-

 _ **"Oh!** _I remember...'Arnold said before he got a grin on his face... "Let's be happy she never found out about that..."He said with a blush and a laugh.

"Yeah...man, that was a fun night...'She admitted as memories of their intense making out came to her mind from that night.

Love really is fun when your are a teenager...

"How about I go as Neptune and you as my mermaid queen..."Arnold said.

"Too fishy...besides I'm not wearing a sea shell bikini top in front of our guests..."'Helga said as she sent him a look.

"Yeah, that should be reserved for a _private_ party...'Arnold teased, getting a playful smack on the arm from his wife.

"I'm serious, what are we going to wear?...'Helga said out loud.

"Any suggestions?..." Arnold asked and Helga suddenly had a mischievous look on her face.

"How about Tarzan and Jane?...'Helga said and Arnold considered it...until a thought crossed his mind.

"Unless it's a full body costume, no...I am _**NOT**_ wearing a loin cloth in front of all of our friends...'Arnold said in a serious tone to his sneaky wife.

"Oh darn...Oh well, no loss...I prefer my wild man to be wild only for me to see..."Helga said in a flirtatious voice, making her husband smile.

The two shared a kiss together, which lasted for quite a while until they both remembered that they need air in order to breath.

'Seriously, what are we going to wear...I don't want to risk any copy cats..." Helga said after they separated.

"Arnold thought about it until his eyes landed on the magazine Helga had been reading and then saw something on the cover, making him smirk...

"I think I got another idea...'Arnold said with a smile.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

 _Halloween Night_

It was Halloween Night in the apartment and it was in full swing with a party. It was decorated nicely with spider webs, fake insects and the works, the music was in full blast and chips, dips, sodas and other Halloween candy and snacks were out for the guests to eat.

Most of the gang were there, as Helga said, Pattie and Harold came as pirates and Harold spent most of his time at the snack table unless Pattie dragged him to dance and mingle. Gerald came dressed as a disco dancer and Phoebe came as her favorite female scientist Marie Curie, Rhonda came as Cleopatra while Curly came as an Egyptian slave, Stinky came dressed up as a vampire, Sid came dressed up as an old school hip hop dancer and many other friends came in many unique and different costumes.

"So how's everyone enjoying the party?..."Helga asked.

"It's great, Helga..."Phoebe said.

"Yeah...this was a great idea...the food, the dancing and the costumes... _mmm...mmm...mmm._..I can't believe you got Arnold to do a couple costume again..." Gerald said as he eyed what they were wearing.

Arnold and Helga, being the hosts of the party, wore a couple costume. They both chose to dress up medieval like, Arnold was a knight in shining armor and Helga was a medieval fair maiden.

"Actually, this costume was his idea...'Helga said.

"Hey...you asked for something new and a knight always does whatever to help his lady fair...'Arnold said before he kissed her cheek.

"Oh Arnold...'Helga giggled.

"Come on, let's dance...'Helga ordered and soon the husband and wife began dancing along with their friends.

"This was a great idea, honey...'Arnold said as he twirled her around a bit.

"Hey...it's Halloween and it's meant to be spent having fun...'Helga said as she spun around with her husband until he dipped her.

 _ **DING-DONG..**_.

 _"Oohh._..Looks like the trick or treaters have arrived...Come on..."Helga said as they went to the door, grabbing the bowl of candy they had to offer them.

Once they opened the door, they saw it was a group of about 5 kids who looked to be around 10 or so. One girl is dressed as a fairy princess, a boy is dressed as a cow boy, another is a pirate and a pair of twins were dressed as mermaids, making them all look cute.

 _ **"TRICK OR TREAT!.**_.."The children sang in union.

"Well, don't you all look cool in those costumes...'Arnold said as Helga handed about a handful of candy to each of them.

"Thank you...'The little pirate kid said.

"Thanks lady...'The fairy princess said.

"Thanks...'The others all yipped.

"No problem kids, and Happy Halloween..."Helga said as she and Arnold watched them leave to try with their neighbors.

"Oh, doesn't this take you back...it reminds me of when we used to all go trick or treating ourselves as kids...'Helga said with a nostalgic smile.

"Yeah and every year you would treat it like some big mission, making our whole class go together like it was some serious business...'Arnold chuckled as the memories came to him.

"Hey! To a kid, free candy _IS_ serious business and if memory serves me, you never complained _after_ you got your cut of the haul...'Helga said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you got me there...'Arnold said before the couple went back to their party.

"Alright everybody! Time for an all time favorite Halloween game...bobbin' for apples!...'Helga announced to her party guests as she and Arnold pulled out two barrels filled with water and apples.

"We all know the rules, the person who bobs the most apples and beats last year's champion, my husband Arnold within two minutes wins..." Helga said.

"The winner this year will get to take home a free bag of candy...'Arnold announced as their guests arrived to participate.

"Me first...Me first...'Harold said, as he is the first challengers.

'Okay gentlemen, take your positions...Let me just adjust my stop watch...okay...On the count of three start bobbing...one...two... _THREE!_ ** _GO!_**...'Helga shouted as she started her stop watch.

Arnold and Harold both stuck their heads in their respective barrels, each one bobbing an apple and putting it in their respective baskets as the other party guests cheered for them.

'Come on Arnold, you can do it man!...'Gerald cheered.

"Go Harold...'Pattie cheered for her husband as he spat out another apple into his basket.

"1 minute and 30 seconds...'Helga said to the boys and they started bobbing even faster.

"Come on Harold, your the fastest when it comes with food, get your head in the game...'Sid jeered.

"Come on you two!..."Curly shouted.

"45 seconds!..."Helga shouted.

"Come on Arnold!...'Gerald shouted.

"You can do it Harold!...'Sid shouted.

Soon the round ended, Arnold bobbed a total of 12 apples in total, however Harold bobbed a total of 15 apples, thus making him the winner.

"We have a winner...'Helga shouted and the others applied.

"Good game, Harold..."Arnold said as he offered his hand like a good sportsman.

"Thanks...you played well too but when candy is on the line, Harold Berman doesn't go down easy...'Harold said as Helga handed him his prize candy, which he started eating quickly.

"So, who's next?..."Helga shouted and then more people started to participate.

'Don't worry darling, you played a good game and you'll win again next time..."Helga said in an encouraging voice.

"I know and I'm okay...but right now I think I'm going to go dry off before I start to rust ..."Arnold said, referring to his soaked face and the water dripping on his costume.

 _ **DING DONG**_

Helga heard the door bell ring and immediately went to grab her candy bowl and opened it, there saw a group of children dressed up like little green men.

 _ **"TRICK OR TREAT!..**_." The kids said in cute, alien sounding voiced.

 _"Aliens? Really?..."_ Helga thought before she smiled.

"Here you go, kids...'Helga said as she handed the children their candy.

"Thank you! Happy Halloween!...'The kids said before they left for the next house.

"It had to be aliens...'Helga muttered before she locked the door and then went back to her party.

* * *

 _Later_

More games had been played, candy prizes has been given away, scary movies had been watched, trick or treaters have been given candy and songs have been danced too and before anyone knew it, hours have passed and the party has come to a close, as it was already passed one in the morning, and people needed to be heading back now.

"Man Arnold, Helga...that was a great party...'Sid said as before he left.

"Yes, it was pretty fun...I particularly liked that haunted music mix...nice touch...Rhonda commented on her way out.

"Thanks it was my pleasure...'Helga said.

'Thaddeus, we're leaving..." Rhonda called her fiance.

"Coming, my queen..." Curly said before he left with her.

"See you guys, drive safely...'Arnold said as the last of their guests were now gone.

Once they were gone, the loving, married couple yawned and they both flopped on the couch, and Helga took off her head dress.

"Wow, what a night...'Helga commented as she yawned.

"Party was thrown, candy was given away, guests were entertains and we looked good...overall, I think it was a success...'Arnold said before he yawned.

"Glad to hear that...come on, my handsome knight in shining armor, your lady fair believes it is time to retire to our bed chambers for the evening..."Helga said, using a medieval accent as she spoke.

"As you wish, my fair lady...'Arnold said as he suddenly picked her up bridal style.

He was a pretty tired but not enough to not do this with his beloved wife.

 _"Ooh._..Arnold..."Helga swooned as her husband carried her across the apartment and into their room, where they finally went to sleep after a long night of entertaining their guests.

As the couple went to sleep, they were satisfied since their first time hosting a Halloween party as a married couple was a success, they had a good time with their friends and most of all, they had fun and that's what Halloween is all about!

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 ** _Gerald and Phoebe's wedding  
_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** All I can say it's going to be a birthday worth waiting for...

 **AmethystFlare3:** Thanks...

 **61394:  
**

 _Arnold:_ Thank you, I'm touched...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	17. Gerald and Phoebe's Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _Gerald and Phoebe's Wedding_**

 _Gerald and Phoebe and getting married and Arnold and Helga need to help them out when they begin to get cold feet._

* * *

 _November 10_

It was a beautiful autumns day in the city of Hillwood. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and there was nary a cloud in the sky. It however wasn't an ordinary day in this city, today was actually special.

Someone was getting married today and not just anyone.

Today was the long awaited wedding between one of the cities long-term couples, Gerald Johanssen and his sweetheart, Phoebe Heyerdahl. They have been together ever since they were preteens and today is the day that the two lovebirds are finally going to tie the knot in front of all of their many friends and family, many of which will actually be taking part in the ceremony...

Such as another couple, who are also in the middle of getting ready...

"Honey, can you help me with my tie?...'Arnold called his wife, who is busy applying her make up.

Helga stopped what she is doing and went to tend to him.

"Here ya go...'Helga said as she tried his tie the way it is suppose to go... "There, perfect..." Helga said in a pleased way.

"Thanks, honey..."Arnold said in an appreciative way.

"No problem, so anyway...how's my make up coming along?...'She asked him.

"You're gorgeous but just be careful that you don't outshine the bride...'Arnold teased.

His wife rolled her eyes before she gave him a quick kiss before she went back to getting ready for the wedding.

"I still can't believe it, our little Phoebe and Gerald are finally going to get married..."Helga said in a faux, nostalgic voice, causing her husband to chuckle.

"Yeah, remember when we got married and they were both best man and maid of honor...today we are switching roles...'Arnold chuckled.

"Technically speaking, since I am married, I am _Matron_ of Honor, but I get what you are saying..." Helga said as she finally finished applying her make up.

"Still...it feels like it was just yesterday when we were all just starting to go steady in the sixth grade, going on double dates at Slaucens and the movie theater together...Man, does time sure fly...'Helga said, this time actually sounding genuine in her nostalgia.

"I know what you mean...'Arnold said in the same kind of tone as he splashed on some cologne on him.

The blonde couple continued to get ready and before they knew it, they were on their way to go help their respective best friends, to help prepare them for what is with out a doubt, the most important day of their entire lives...

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the Bridal chambers_

Helga was in the middle of helping Phoebe get into her wedding dress and is now helping adjust the veil on her hair.

"How's it coming along, Helga?..."Phoebe asked in a nervous voice.

"Just a little more...perfect!...'Helga said as she was done.

Phoebe stared at her reflection but she still had that expression on her face.

""Are you sure, it looks good with the shade of this dress...Oh, maybe we should have gone with the silk one?..."Phoebe asked nervously.

"Don't be silly Phoebe, it looks perfect on you and so does your dress...'Helga said.

"You mean it?..."Phoebe said, though she still didn't sound convinced.

"You look beautiful Phoebe, there's no doubt about it…"Helga said sincerely to her best friend.

It was true, Phoebe is currently wearing a beautiful, modest white, floor length wedding dress that has an V neckline, long sleeves, a beaded embroidery on bodice a long train at the back, making her look beautiful in a modest kind of way, which only enhanced Phoebe's natural beauty as it is...She chose to go light on her make up, got some french tips on her nails and her hair is flowing free in her silky bob style hair cut...

She really is beautiful...Gerald is a lucky guy...

"She's right, ya know…'Rhonda, one of the bridesmaid, said in agreement.

"Totally, you are gorgeous Phoebe..."Pattie said in an approving way.

"Uh-huh...very stunning..."Sheena said.

With Helga being chosen to be the matron of honor, Rhonda, Pattie and Sheena were chosen to be the bridesmaids and each of them were wearing light blue bridesmaid dresses, since that is phoebe's favorite color and the main color for the ceremony.

It has been planned for months and months, and both Phoebe and Gerald's family's had flown from all over to attend. The church has been booked and decorated with beautiful blue and white colors, the local reception hall has been booked as well, the food has been ordered, flowers were ordered and te honeymoon is all planned out...

It is going to go perfect...right?

"Oh my...Oh my...Where is my bouquet?..."Phoebe asked in an almost panicky voice.

"Right here, Pheebs..."Helga said as she handed her the bouquet that had white roses with blue lilies in it.

"Thank you..."She said politely.

"Okay...I'm suppose to have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue..."Phoebe said suddenly.

"We have your great-grandmother's broach for the old..."Helga said.

"Your earrings are new..."Sheena said.

"I am letting you borrow my white gold tennis bracelet for something borrowed..."Rhonda said in her usual flamboyant way.

"Oh my, I don't have anything blue...How could I forget to get something blue? Oh, my..."Phoebe started going into a panic once again.

"Pheebs, chill out! Your flowers are blue, and so is everything else in the ceremony, remember?...'Helga reminded her, causing her meek friend to stop her panic.

"Oh...Oh yes, silly me, how could I forget..."Phoebe giggled in embarrassment.

Helga however, looked at her in concern, she knew that a lot of brides got nervous on their wedding day and Phoebe is a skittish little thing, she could only imagine how much stress she is going through .

"Oh what time is it? It's not already 1 is it, I can't be late to my own wedding! I simply can't..." Phoebe started hyperventilating right now.

"Phoebe, calm down, we still have two hours before you need to arrive, I'll make sure that you aren't late..."Helga said, trying to calm her best friend down.

Phoebe however, is still whimpering a bit, with a nervous and almost sick look on her face as she started pacing around in worry.

"I still can't believe this is really happening…"Phoebe muttered as she stared at the flowers in her own hands.

"I can...you and Geraldo are made for each other..."Helga said in an approving way.

" ** _OH NO! WHERE'S MY BROACH! I CAN'T FIND IT! I CAN'T GET MARRIED WITHOUT THAT BROACH!_**..."Phoebe shouted in terror and Helga flinched at her sudden bout of hysterics.

"Phoebe, calm down. Here it is..."Sheena said as she handed Phoebe's family broach to her.

However, the young woman is still in a moment of emotional distress, still in a tizzy with her emotions.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot! Why am I even doing this?! Oh..."Phoebe soon began to start crying suddenly as she covered her face.

"Uh-oh, looks like we got here a slight case of pre wedding jitters...'Helga whispered to Rhonda as the other girls knew it too.

"Phoebe! Phoebe! _ **PHOEBE!.**_.."Helga yelled loudly, finally getting her attention and finally getting her to stop crying for the time being.

"Finally...Look Phoebe, I know that you are feeling nervous and that's normal but I promise you that the wedding is going to be absolutely perfect..."Helga reassured her.

"How can you be so sure? What if...what if something happens at the ceremony? What if I forget my vows? or what if I trip when I walk down the aisle or...or...what if I...How do I know I'm doing the right thing here?..."Phoebe asked in an uncertain voice.

Both Helga and Pattie, the only other officially married woman in the room, knew what she is trying to say and smiled at her in a sympathetic way.

"Trust me Phoebe, you aren't the only woman who asks that question on this day...'Helga said in a comforting way.

"She's right, the day I married Harold was the best day of my life, but I was so nervous..."Pattie said, as memories of her own wedding came to her.

"But you took that step because you knew that despite it all, you and the big guy were meant to be, just like how I was meant to be with Arnold and how you are meant to be with Gerald...'Helga said.

"Look Phoebe, I get that your nervous but you aren't alone...We've all had the doubts you are experiencing at least once and all brides get nervous on this day...'Helga explained.

Phoebe however had a frown on her face and sent her a glare, which surprised Helga by her best friend's sudden mood swing.

"You weren't! You were already so sure that you and Arnold were meant to be, you could hardly wait to get to the alter..."Phoebe pointed out, her nerves still affecting her mood and attitude.

"Yeah but there always was a little bit in me that was worried that somehow, something was going to go wrong or that we wouldn't make it...and believe me, with how my luck used to be like, it;s understandable...but I had to take that risk...I love Arnold and I know that I want to spend every day of my life with him, to live in the same house and start a family someday..."Helga confessed.

"Phoebe, if I had let my insecurity keep me back on my wedding day...heck, if I let them keep me back when me and Arnold started dating, I wouldn't be where I am today, happily married to my soulmate...'She said..

Phoebe looked at her best friend with wide eyes at that speech of hers...

"You love Gerald don't you?...'She asked.

"Of course I do..."Phoebe answered.

"And you want a life with him don't you?..."Helga asked.

"Yes..."Phoebe said.

"And he loves you? Right?..."Helga asked.

"Yes..."Phoebe said once again.

"Then, isn't that enough to just...take the chance...Look, usually it's Arnold who gives the optimistic advice but he's busy getting your groom ready, so I have to say it... something you just got to believe that love will find a way and everything will work out in the end..."Helga said.

Phoebe's terrified and volatile look soon melted away and her expression softened a bit, with a tiny smile finally returning to her face.

"Now that's the smile I like to see..."Helga said... 'So, are you feeling better?...'Helga asked.

"I think so...yes...'Phoebe said.

"Great, now come on...We got to finish getting you ready..."Helga said while she and the other bridesmaid tended to a finally calmer Phoebe.

Getting her reading for wedding day. As her friends helped her, the bride thought more about what Helga said and she knew that she is right. Usually Phoebe tried to live life through logic and she mostly stayed on the safe side but...there are times that you need to take a risk and just try and be hopeful that it will work out.

She can't predict what will happen in the future but she does know one thing and it's that she loves Gerald Martin Johanssen with all of her heart and she _wants_ to be his wife today. She _wants_ to walk down the aisle with him, to exchange vows and rings, get married and live happily ever after.

She knows that she wants that...and she also knows that he wants it too.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At the Groom's Chambers_

"Is my hair alright?...'…"Gerald asked nervously as he turned to his best friend.

"For the 8th time Gerald, you look great...'Arnold said in amusement.

Gerald's hair was slicked back, he has a clean shave, and he is wearing a nice black suit with a blue tie due to Phoebe wanting blue to me the main color of the wedding, since it's her favorite color.

He is dressed like a groom but he is looking and acting like a nervous wreck.

"I got my cuff links on...I had brushed my teeth three times and gargled twice..."Gerald said as he started walking around nervously.

"I ain't forgetting anything else, am I?...'Gerald asked Arnold.

"No Gerald, everything has been all set, you and the ceremony will look great...'Arnold said as Gerald continued to walk around frantically.

'Are you feeling nervous?...'Arnold asked, causing Gerald to finally stop.

"What? _Me?_! **_NERVOUS?_**! P-Please?..."Gerald said quickly, though he could tell he just stuttered.

"Oh man! is that a _**ZIT?!...'**_ Gerald screamed when he ran to his reflection in a panic, but Arnold soon saw what it was.

"It's not a zit Gerald, you just have a speck is all..."Arnold said as he helped get rid of it, though he sent Gerald a knowing look.

"I'm NOT nervous Arnold! I...I just want everything to be perfect! Why do I have to be nervous just because I'm...I'm getting...I'm getting m-m-mm-m-m-

'Married?..."Arnold finished for him and Gerald nodded his head.

The young man just groaned and started to feel queasy. He still couldn't believe that today he and Phoebe are finally getting married. She was his first love and they have been together since they were pre-teens and today is the day that he and she will finally become man and wife and live happiness after...

So why does he feel like he's about to _**PASS OUT?!**_

"Is memory serves me, weren't you the one who said to just have to stand here, look pretty, say " ** _I do"_** when queued and that's that…'Arnold said, in full memory of his own wedding day from a few months ago.

"So I was wrong!...Man, how did you not pass out that day?..."Gerald asked in an incredulous voice.

"Trust me, I almost did a few times but...I guess that despite how nervous and scared I was on that day, I was still so excited and happy too...'Arnold explained.

Gerald just had a somber look on his face and covered it with his hands and Arnold sent him a sympathetic look, only imaging what he is going through.

''Gerald, what's really the problem here?..."Arnold asked his best friend who looked so lost.

"I don't know! I...I just...How do I know that I'm doing the right thing here?...'Gerald asked.

"How do I know that I'm not going to mess this up? This is Phoebe's wedding and she deserves to have it be perfect and she deserves the perfect guy too? How can I know that I'm not going to ruin her life?!...'Gerald said.

"Gerald, me and Helga have helped you planned the wedding right to the last detail and it will go on without a hitch but the thing about Phoebe...you aren't the only guy who gets worried like this, you remember how nervous I was on my wedding..." Arnold pointed out.

"But that's different, your bride would have killed the both of us if we had messed it up...'Gerald said, getting a glare from Arnold.. .'Sorry...'He quickly apologized.

"Gerald, I understand that you are scared now, all grooms get scared on their wedding day, they all worry that it might not work out or something will go on..."Arnold said.

"So, why did you go through with it?..." Gerald asked in a half hearted kind of way.

Arnold just sent him a small smile, as if he was remembering something precious to him...

"I guess sometimes...you just got to take a risk...you can't let your insecurities hold you back from pursuing the thing you want the most...and for me, that's to be with my soulmate for the rest of my life...and now look at where we are..."He explained with a happy smile.

Gerald looked at his best friend with wide eyes at that speech of his...He knew that when Arnold really believes in something, it has to have truth in it...

"You love Phoebe don't you?...'Arnold asked.

"Of course I do..."Gerald answered.

"And you want a life with her don't you?..."He asked.

"Yes..."Gerald e said.

"And she loves you? Right?..."Arnold asked.

"Yes..."Gerald said once again.

'Well, I don't know about you, but I think that's enough proof to take the chance...you just got to take believe in love and hope that everything will work out in the end...He said with a smile.

Gerald finally lost his nervous look on his face and now smiled again...

"Thanks man, I needed that...'Gerald said in a grateful tone.

"It's what I'm here for..."Arnold said happily.

"Uh...Could you help with my tie?..."Gerald asked his best friend who complied.

The groom thought about what his best friend said and he knew that he is right. He could only give Phoebe his absolute best and that's what he is going to do. He just needs to take a chance and...just hope that his love will be enough for her and that no matter what, everything will work out in the end. He can't predict the future but if there is one thing that he does know, it's that he loves Phoebe with all of his heart and he _wants_ her to become _his_ wife today.

He wants that more than anything in the whole, wide world and he is going to go that church, and walk down the aisle with her no matter what...

Still, a part of him could only hope that no matter what, he didn't mess this up.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the church_

Gerald was standing at the alter with Arnold, who will be serving as best man, standing next to him. He cast a glance around the area and saw the other grooms men: His cousin Marty, Harold, Sid and Stinky. Curly had agreed to serve as the wedding photographer and is currently snapping pictures even as they speak.

He glanced at the crowed and he saw his parents, his brother and sister and the rest of their aunts, uncles and many cousins, along with his other friends and co-workers who have come to see his big day. He also saw Phoebe's side of the family, even her grandparents and cousin who had flown all the way from Japan to see the big event.

It's a packed house and he is still feeling a little nervous to say the least, but he just tried to focus on what Arnold said earlier.

He just had to have faith that this will all work out in the end...

Suddenly the music picked up and Arnold sent him a reassuring smile.

"Good luck, man..."He whispered quickly.

Gerald stood there as he watched Helga and the other bridesmaid come down the aisle, along with his nephew Jameo Jr and Phoebe's little cousin Trixie serving as ring bearer and the flower girl respectively.

Soon, the moment they all were waiting for has arrived. Gerald looked at the end of the aisle and his mouth dropped he saw Phoebe enter the room as the vision of loveliness dressed in her lovely white wedding dress.

She looks like an _angel!_

 _"_ _Wow…"Gerald_ said in a stunned voice as he watched the angel almost float down the aisle with her father.

Soon Phoebe reached the end of the aisle; her eyes fixated on her groom who no longer felt nervous as he was too mesmerized with this beauty would soon be his wife.

"Dearly beloved, we are are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…"The minister started.

Gerald and Phoebe's eyes were so focused on each other, neither speaking a single word as the two of the could barely hear what the minister is saying. All the could really noticed is that they were finally here and that they wanted to be here. Any fear, any nervousness and any stress from before was forgotten and all they could feel and notice right now is how much they loved each other.

Soon the time to exchange vows came and both Gerald and Phoebe spoke theirs as sincerely as they could, they exchanged the rings and neither had taken their eyes off the other..

Now came the moment of truth...

"Do you Gerald Martin Johanssen take Phoebe Li Heyerdahl to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love, honor and cherish, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?..."The minister asked.

"I do…"Gerald said, not feeling an ounce of nervousness, just happiness.

"Do you Phoebe Li Heyerdahl take Gerald Martin Johanssen to be your lawfully wedded husband , to have and to hold, to love, honor and cherish, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?..."The minister asked.

"I do…'Phoebe said lovingly to her groom, the fears and worry from early completely forgotten.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife..."The minister said to the happy couple.

"You may now kiss the bride..."The minister said as he closed the bible.

Gerald and Phoebe soon kissed and he even dipped Phoebe back as their many friends and happy had cheered for their happiness. Arnold and Helga had watched this scene happily as Helga even wiped some tears away, just feeling so happy for her best friend.

"They finally did it..."Helga whispered to her husband, who was feeling so many emotions of joy right now for his best friend.

"I always knew that they would...'Arnold whispered back to her they watched their best friends run hand in hand out of the church, with everybody throwing good luck rice for them.

Gerald and Phoebe are now married and like their best friends before them, they are destined to be happy together for the rest of their lives.

They are meant to be, after all...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 ** _Our First Thanksgiving_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right, man...

 **AmethystFlare3:** Well, here it is :)

 **Guest(1):** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **Guest(2):** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **61394:** True, true

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	18. Our First Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _Our First Thanksgiving_**

 _Arnold and Helga prepare for to host their first thanksgiving as a married couple._

* * *

 _November 25th, 2015  
_

 _The day before Thanksgiving_

It was a calm, peaceful evening in the town known as Hillwood and in a certain little apartment, a newly wed couple were in their kitchen, in the midst of preparing something.

"Darling, I need the chopped onions..."A woman said.

"Chopped onions, got it..."A man said as he handed the item to the blonde woman.

After a few more moments, she asked for something else.

"Is the garlic already mashed up?...'She asked him.

"All done...'The man said as he handed the garlic to the woman, who proceeded to mix it, along with the minced onion in a large bowl.

"Okay, garlic, onion, paprika, seasoning, salt, pepper...I think that's everything..." The woman said as she then proceeded to apply the mixture to a large, uncooked turkey in the kitchen.

"Are you sure about this, honey?...'The husband asked his wife.

"Positively...The turkey is huge and it's gonna take at least six hours to cook, so I am preparing it the day before and then first thing in the morning, it's going straight in the oven..."The blonde woman said in a no-nonsense kind of way.

"I still can't believe it, our first thanksgiving together as a married couple and you volunteered to host this year..."The husband said with a chuckle.

"Hey, your mother and grandmother had always been hosting before, so I felt that it's time that the newest Mrs. Shortman gets her chance..."The wife said with a smirk.

Yeah, it's Helga and Arnold Shortman, who are both preparing to host the Thanksgiving feast this year, which also happens to be their _first_ Thanksgiving together since the young couple had gotten married. It's a pretty big deal since they will be hosting here at the apartment, and both sides invited their families, with Helga even inviting her parents and her sister's family as well.

Thanksgiving is a time where people need to be with their loved ones, after all...even the ones that can drive them crazy half the time.

"Okay, the turkey is prepared...the pies have been baked, the potato salad has been made...all that's left to do is put the turkey in the oven, make the stuffing and gravy, the cranberry sauce, the yams, the mash potatoes, greens and that's about it..."Helga said in a pleased tone, knowing that the worst of it all, has already been dealt with.

"That's good to hear...'Arnold said happily.

Despite feeling a little tired from all the work they have been doing these last few days, shopping for ingredients and decoration, tidying up and decorating the apartment to make it more festive and now preparing the Thanksgiving feast to feed 12 people, including Helga's niece and nephew, well...Despite all the hard work, he is just excited to spend the Holiday with his beloved family, and share it with his beloved wife.

He really can't wait for tomorrow, to just celebrate with the family in their own happy way.

* * *

 _The next morning_

 _November 26th  
_

 _Thanksgiving  
_

It was a calm, peaceful autumn day in the town known as Hillwood, though it wasn't just any day, either. It's a holiday today, Thanksgiving to be more precise.

Thanksgiving.

It's a day known for many things, it's the anniversary of when the pilgrims put aside their differences and celebrated with the Native Americans, as well as a day where family's join together for the holiday feast and expressing their gratitude for what they had in their life.

Arnold and Helga had woken up early and had quickly placed their Thanksgiving turkey into the oven, knowing that their guests would arrive as soon as it was done. They then began to continue preparing the rest of the food that followed, including the potatoes, yams, cranberry sauce and so forth.

"Okay, it's already 9 in the morning, the turkey should be ready by 3 at the most..."Arnold said in a pleased way to his wife after she placed it in the oven.

"Yep, now onto the crazy and the cranberry sauce...'Helga said as she began to prepare both of the items.

After she was done, she and her husband soon finished with what remained of the side dishes and it was already 1 in the afternoon.

Their guests are due to arrive at 4 at the latest...

"Alright...Foods all done, and the only thing left is the turkey...I think it;s time to get dolled up..."Helga said to her husband who nodded.

The married couple soon went to their rooms and began to prepare themselves, showing once again, getting dresses and fixing themselves up for the arrival of their family for what they hoped will be a very special Thanksgiving.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At 4:00pm_

Outside the apartment Miles, Stella, Phil and Gertie soon arrived, each one dressed up in their Sunday wear and Stella is holding some Tupperware in her hands.

"I hope Helga doesn't mind the coleslaw...'Stella said to Miles.

"I'm sure she won't..."Miles said as Phil rang the doorbell.

Soon the door opened to reveal Arnold, who is wearing a green vest over white business shirt, pants, black shoes and a matching belt and his blonde hair is slicked back.

"Hey mom, dad, grandma, grandpa...'Arnold greeted as he hugged his parents in grandparents.

"Happy Thanksgiving, short-man..."Grandpa Phil said after hugging his grandson.

"Thanks...come on in..."Arnold said as he escorted his family inside, where Helga has finished putting the last of the food on the table.

"Mom...dad...Phil...Gertie..."Helga said happily as she went to hug her in-laws.

"Happy Thanksgiving, dear...Here, I hope you don't mind but I made some extra coleslaw...'Stella said to her daughter-in-law.

"Thanks..."Helga said as she took the container.

"I got to say you two, this place really looks great..."Miles said as he admire the decor.

Helga and Arnold used a lot of nice nice autumn decorations to make the place look nice and there was a lovely centerpiece in the middle of the table, where all of the food was.

"Thanks dad...'Arnold said with a smile.

"So when can we dig in?...'Grandpa Phil asked, getting a glare from his son.

"Dad, don't be rude..."Miles complained.

"What? I'm hungry!...'Phil complained, causing his grandson and his wife to laugh.

"We'll eat as soon as Helga's parents and her sister's family show up..."Arnold answered.

The three couples soon went to the living room and began to watch the Macy day parade on the television, while grandma was asking where she could set the fire works for the show later.

"Sorry Gertie, but our landlord sort of has a policy against fireworks around here..."Helga said with a chuckle, though the elderly woman frowned.

"Hmmpt...not a very festive guy, if you ask me..."Gertie said with her arms crossed.

Before Helga could say something else, the doorbell rang...

"I'll go get it...'Arnold offered as he went to answer the door. Upon opening, he saw that it is his mother-in-law and father-in-law, Miriam and Bob Pataki.

"Hello there, Bob and Miriam...Happy Thanksgiving..."Arnold said politely.

"Hey there..."Bob said with an unusually pleasant look on his face.

"Hello Arnold, happy Thanksgiving..."Miriam said in a more enthusiastic tone as she even hugged her son-in-law before he let them in.

Once the Pataki parents were inside, they met with their daughter in the living room, as she is still entertaining the other family members.

"Hello Helga...we brought some salad, if that's alright..."Miriam said as she offered her own food.

"Thanks, Miriam..."Helga said, still with the habit of calling her parents by their first name.

"The dinner smells great...when can we dig in?...'Bob asked in his gruff voice, and Phil sent a look to Miles.

"As soon as Olga and her family gets here..." Arnold answered, though the Pataki patriarch frowned suddenly.

"Is Patrick going to be there too?...'He asked.

"Yes Bob, he's the twin's dad and Olga said that he is coming...I told you this last week when I invited you..."Helga said in annoyance, with her hands on her hips.

"I was hoping you'd change your mind...'Bob grumbled, his dislike of his other son-in-law is visible for the whole world to see.

Helga rolled her eyes and went back to entertaining her other guests until she heard the doorbell ring again.

"That must be Olga and them...Now Bob, listen here...when Patrick comes here, please try to NOT try killing each other...at least until after dinner..."Helga said in a stern way.

"Hey, it's not my fault that he's a bum that will never amount to anything!...'Bob shouted.

"I'm counting that outburst as strike one, I mean it Bob, Arnold and I worked hard to make this a nice Thanksgiving for the whole family and we don't need your and Patrick's stupid feud to spoil it for everyone else...so just suck it up for a few hours until it's time to leave...'Helga said in a stern way.

"She's right Bob, it's Thanksgiving and one evening with Patrick is manageable, isn't it? ..."Miriam said in agreement.

Big Bob muttered under his breath before he nodded reluctantly, mostly due to the look Miriam was sending him. Ever since she became sober thanks to the twelve step program, she is became a little more assertive with these kinds of things, and while she disliked Patrick too, she knew that it wasn't fair to have it spoil everyone else's evening.

Helga soon left to answer the door and right there, it's Olga, Patrick and the twins Logan and Lisa.

"Baby sister! Happy Thanksgiving..."Olga said as she pulled her younger sister into a near crushing embrace.

"Hey Olga..."Helga said as she somehow managed to dislodge from her and then turned to her beloved niece and nephew.

"Hey there you two...'Helga said happily to the little kids.

"Hi Auntie Helga..."Lisa giggled happily as she hugged her.

"Happy Thanksgiving, auntie Helga..."Logan said happily as he hugged her too.

"Thank you..."Helga said as she continued to hug them, before her eyes landed on her lame brother-in-law.

"Hey Patrick..."Helga said in a neutral voice.

"Hey..."Patrick greeted back.

"I want to say thank you again Baby sister for inviting us..."Olga said in a polite voice.

"Hey, Thanksgiving is a time for family after all...come on in..."Helga said as she let her sister and her family already inside.

"I just wished you said earlier but I think I can still make the turkey with time to spare..."Olga said suddenly, only to get a glare from her sister.

Did she really think that she could cook an entire _**TURKEY**_ for 12 before dinner time? And did she honestly expect that Helga would let her mess around in _her_ kitchen?

No way, this is _her_ home and Helga is the master chef in this house, the only other person even allowed to touch her stuff is Arnold and it's only because they are married!

"Olga, I didn't invite you to cook the Holiday dinner, me and Arnold already got dinner and dessert ready, including the turkey..."Helga said, trying to control her temper when around her annoying older sister.

'Are you certain about that, I wouldn't mind helping out?...'Olga asked, and Helga tried hard to not lose it.

Why oh why was it so easy for Olga to bug the heck out of her, especially with her obsessive desire to be involved in _**ANYTHING**_ major going on and be the one in control about it too?!

"Yes, I am certain...everything is already cooked...Arnold and I didn't have any trouble and we didn't need any help..."Helga said.

Before Olga could say anything else, they made it all to the living room, where the rest of the family is waiting for them.

Bob and Miriam greeted their other daughter, barely acknowledged Patrick before they went to dote on the twins, while everyone else began to chat. After some time of mingling, it was time to go to the dining room for the traditional Thanksgiving dinner. All 12 members sat at the table that was filled with so much food that Arnold and Helga had made that day and the previous, with a large succulent and delicious looking turkey in the middle of all that mouth watering food.

Soon everybody joined hands and said grace, before they all began to talk about what they are grateful for this year. Needless to say, everybody had something to say...

"I am grateful that I got to spend another Holiday with my family and my beautiful new wife..." Arnold said as he sent his wife a sweet look.

"I'm grateful that have such a wonderful, sweet, albeit sappy husband to spend the holiday with..."Helga said in a teasing but loving voice, causing some of the guests to chuckle.

"I'm grateful that this year has been great, especially since the wedding...Miles said in a warm way.

"Me too...I am grateful that my wonderful son and my darling new daughter finally tied the knot...'Stella said, sending a smile to the happy couple.

'I'm grateful that I managed to get my new job as the new music teacher at PS.118..."Patrick said, though he could hear a faint muttering like " _let's see if you can KEEP it..."_ no doubt from Bob.

"Well, I am grateful that Logan and Lisa are doing so well at Preschool, their teacher said that Logan is doing very well with his drawings, that he hardly ever strays from the lines...'Olga said in a bragging kind of way before it was another person's turn.

"I'm grateful to spend another Holiday with both of my girls..."Miriam said.

"I'm grateful that my doc said my health is still good...'Bob said simply.

"I'm grateful that we won the war and the enemies were sent a packing...'Grandma Gertie said in a fit of her eccentricities and everyone was used to it and let it slide.

'I'm grateful for the fact that Helga made one of her pies for dessert...I can't wait to dig in it..."Phil said with a chuckle, before it was the children's turn.

"Me too...I am grateful auntie made a lot of yummy food..."Logan said in a high voice.

"Me too...Me too..."Lisa said with a giggle.

Once that was done, it was time to eat. Arnold carved the turkey and he and Helga began to serve their guests food.

Soon everybody began to eat and Bob himself was enjoying it thoroughly.

"Mmm...I got to say Helga...this is one heck of a juicy bird you made...'Bob said before taking another bite out of it

"Thanks Bob..." Helga said, feeling pleased that he actually complimented her cooking.

"Yes baby sister...It has a very...nice taste to it...but, it tastes a little different from the usual recipe...'Olga said, and by usual, she means the recipe _she_ always made.

"That's because I made my own recipe this year...'Helga said proudly...

"What kind of recipe?..."Olga asked.

"Sorry but that's my little secret...though I will admit that I stuffed some bacon inside the bird, I heard from Sheena that it helps keep the turkey juicy as it bakes..."She said in a playful voice as Olga almost looked like she was...well...she didn't know but not exactly relaxed is the right way to go about it.

"Delicious..."Miles said as he continued to eat, as well everyone else.

Everybody went back to eating the thanksgiving meal, made by the newly weds who were just feeling so happy and pleased right now...

* * *

 _Later_

Soon dinner was done with, the pie has been served and the toasts were made. Logan and Lisa were currently watching Thanksgiving specials on the television, Bob, Phil and Miles were talking about the football game from earlier today, Miriam and Stella were chatting, grandma was taking a little nap and Olga was telling Patrick about some thing she has planned for them and the twins involving dance lessons, and the dark haired musician looked like he didn't care all that much...

Arnold and Helga were clearing away the table and were now washing the dishes together as their guests were enjoying themselves.

"I got to say honey, one of your best meals ever...'Arnold compliment.

"Couldn't have done it without you, football head...'Helga said as she dried off the last of the dishes.

"You feeling okay?...'Arnold asked as he noticed a tired look on er face.

"I'm fine, just a little tired...Man, it really does take a lot of energy playing hostess..."Helga said.

"Well, you did a great job..."Arnold said.

"You did too..."Helga said.

Soon the couple were looking out the window and they saw the full move in the evening sky, making it look lovely. They smiled as they watched it, feeling something come over them.

"Do you remember our first Thanksgiving together?...'Helga asked him suddenly as her eyes were still on the moon.

"You mean from before or after we started dating?...'Arnold asked.

"Before...back in the fourth grade...'Helga said.

"Yeah, I remember..."Arnold said with a smile.

It was during fourth grade, after the Holiday play to be more precise. Both of them had separated from their families because they had been so frustrated with them, Arnold due to the fact that his grandmother thought it was the fourth of July and his grandpa humored her and Helga, due to her parents once again lavishing all of their attention onto Olga and ignoring her. The two of them eventually crossed paths near the docks and as a rarity, they didn't start fighting and she didn't even bother to tease or make fun of him.

Together, they had both tried to find together a _"perfect"_ Thanksgiving, and found their way to Mr. Simmons house and they saw that even he and his family had it rough to, but he told them that despite the fact that his own family aren't, in his own words _"party people"_ , he still loves them and wouldn't choose to be any other place but with them.

It was enough to encourage the two of them to go back to their own families and try again. After that, they ended up having a pretty good Holiday, with Helga's parents paying more attention to her and Arnold and his family celebrating a nice evening together, complete with a fireworks show.

"It really had been one heck of a day, wasn't it...'Arnold chuckled.

"You could say that again...the two of us, both bummed over our family's insanity, actually tried to search for something to make up for it, huh...man, we were so young and naive back then..."Helga chuckled.

"Yeah but it really wasn't a bad holiday overall...when you look back at it..." Arnold said.

"Yeah, despite it all, I technically got to spend the Holiday with you, which is always an automatic good in my book..."Helga said, earning a smile from her husband.

"Yeah, and that was one of the few times we didn't fight during that year..."Arnold pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess I was too busy moping over my parents to even bother to put up with pretending that I wasn't head over heels for you..."Helga giggled.

Arnold and her just send a smile to each other, before he kissed her on the cheek.

Despite all the craziness that day, they still had a good time...together. Just like during the first Thanksgiving after his parents came back and Helga had even joined them as well, along with her family since they were still too poor to have typical celebration and Helga even ended up helping his mother and grandmother in the kitchen. While Helga normally hated being ordered around or doing anything domestic back in those days, she made the exception with helping his family, especially his mother and grandmother since they always made her feel appreciated in the house.

The two family had sat at the Boarding house table, said their grace and expressed all that they were grateful for, for Arnold, it was having his parents back and for Helga, it was for being with her beloved and his family whom cared about her.

It had been something so wonderful...

"And now?..."Arnold asked in a teasing voice.

Helga sent him a playful grin and the two blondes soon engaged in a kiss which lasted a few seconds before they pulled apart.

"Now I can say, I am grateful for a LOT of stuff this year..."Helga said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, me too...'Arnold said as he held her tightly.

They kissed once again before they went back to rejoin their families since Thanksgiving isn't just a bug, fancy dinner...it's about spending time with your loved ones.

And if there is one thing this married couple knew about, it's love...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 ** _Christmas with the Shortman's_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry that this is a day late but i hope the chapter makes up for it..

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin:** Thank you. **  
**

 **61394:** Thank you..

 **AmethystFlare3:** Thank you.

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, even the most so;i of couples can get nervous on the big day but as you said, thanks to their friends, they found their strength to finally take that one big step.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	19. Christmas with the Shortmans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **Christmas with the Shortmans**_

 _A sweet holiday one shot about our favorite newlyweds._

* * *

 _December 25_

 _Christmas_ _Day_

It is a beautiful winters day in the town known as Hillwood, the snow was falling , covering the entire town with a blanket of pure white snow. It wasn't just any day it her. It was December 25th.

 ** _Christmas..._**

The most joyous time of year. A time where people everywhere join their family and loved ones to celebrate this very wonderful day. Including a certain newlywed couple who had just gotten up to what is the first Christmas they had since they got married a few months go. ..

"Merry Christmas, darling...'The wife said as she gave her husband a kiss upon awakening, making him smile.

"Merry Christmas, honey..."The husband said as he gave her a kiss as well.

They are Arnold and Helga, who had just woken up to what would be their first Christmas together as man and wife and needless to say, they were both feeling pretty _merry_ right now.

"I still can't believe it, our first Christmas together since we got married..."Arnold said happily after getting dressed.

"The first of many..."Helga said with a coy smile, making her husband send her one as well.

After getting dressed, they decided to go start with one Christmas tradition that people of all ages love..

 _ **Presents...**_

They went to their living room to where the Christmas tree was. They're apartment had been decorated with beautiful, elegant Christmas decorations that they had picked up a few weeks ago in preparations of the big day, including a beautiful Christmas tree that was adorn with colorful lights, steams of popcorn and a lovely Christmas Angel on top of it. And right underneath it was two beautifully wrapped Christmas presents, one addressed to Arnold and the other to Helga.

"Merry Christmas, my beautiful little wife...'Arnold said as he handed her his present.

"Merry Christmas, my handsome hubby..."Helga said as she gave him her present.

"You first...'Arnold offered.

"No you..."Helga said, eager to see the look on his face when he sees what she got him.

After a few moments of playfully trying to get the other to open their gift, Arnold gave in and started opening his gift. Once he unwrapped it and opened the box, he was pleasantly surprised to see a video camera in it and one of the good ones too.

"Helga, this is amazing..."Arnold said as he admired the camcorder.

"Thanks...I figured since so many memories are being made, you'd want to capture them for good...'Helga said sheepishly, earning a kiss on the cheek from her husband.

"Well, I love it and I think I know one memory I want to capture right now...'Arnold said as he activated the camera and pointed it to his wife.

Helga giggled as she knew he wanted to get her opening her present on film and she indulged him. She unwrapped her present, and opening a rectangular box. Once she opened it she gasped when she saw what was inside.

It was a beautiful, gold charm bracelet that once caught her eye when she was shopping at the mall a few weeks ago, she really liked it but when she saw the price, she knew it was out of her range...and now it's here...

"Arnold... how did you know?..." Helga said as she admired the gorgeous piece of jewelry.

"I saw you looking it at it when we were at the mall and I knew it would be perfect for you..."Arnold said.

"Arnold, this is solid gold, this must have cost you a lot..." Helga said but Arnold shook his head.

"Hey, nothing is too good for my wife..."Arnold said, making her smile as she placed the bracelet on her hand.

Once she was done, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him for a kiss, which Arnold returned and his video camera ended up getting it all on tape.

* * *

 _A little later_

After the opening of presents, Helga and Arnold had breakfast together, did their old tradition of watching a classic Christmas special, such as _A Christmas Carol_ and even went outside, dressed in their winter suits to admire the beauty of the snow and lights of their neighborhood, watching many children run outside to play with their new toys and their parents with them. Some of them were even playing in snowball fights and Helga, out of a moment of mischief, threw one at her husband, which resulted in their own little playful game together, which ended with the two in the other's arms, just like they always do in moments like this.

After that, they decided to go do some caroling together, visiting several of their neighbors and later going over to Gerald and Phoebe's place to both wish them a Merry Christmas and to exchange gifts. After that, it was time to go to The Boarding house where the family's Christmas dinner would be held with the family with the exclusion of Helga's parents since Miriam won a trip to spend Christmas in Mexico and Patrick took Olga and the twins to visit his parents for the Holiday but they at least called to wish them Happy Holidays. Anyway, Helga brought over several dozen gingerbread men and pies she made for the family, which was greatly accepted by the family before she went to go help both Stella and Gertie out while Arnold spent time with his father and grandfather.

After that, it was time for Christmas dinner, where the family said grace and then dug in and enjoyed the dinner and many desserts made by both Helga and Stella. After that it was the boarding houses traditional secret Santa exchange, then everybody played some Christmas songs before it was time to take the traditional family photo. And Arnold caught all of these events with his new camera, that his precious Helga had given him this morning.

"That's a keeper..."Arnold said as he turned off his camera after video taping Grandma and Grandpa dancing to some classic holiday tunes.

Once done, he was about to join his family again, only for something to catch his eye. It was a framed picture and not just any, but of the first Christmas after the adventure in San Lorenzo, when his parents finally came home and in that picture, he was next to both his mother and father and a certain blonde little girl who smiled shyly as he held her hand in the photograph. It's been so long since this picture has been taken and now another Christmas has passed, with him still with his parents and the girl in the picture has now become a very beautiful woman that he is proud to call his wife.

 _"Time sure does fly..."_ Arnold thought with a smile as he felt so many warm, wonderful feelings right now.

"Hey Arnold come on, your dad is serving eggnog ..."Helga said as she came in.

"What are you doing?..."She asked when she noticed the picture he is holding.

"Oh nothing...just reminiscing I guess. .."Arnold said with a shrug while Helga looked at the picture with a smile.

"I remember that Christmas...it really was memorable..."Helga said.

"Of course it was, my parents were back and it was the first one with us together as boyfriend and girlfriend. ..."Arnold said, though his wife sent him a playful look.

"Well yeah...but I was thinking of the _other_ stuff that happened that day..."Helga said as her husband raised a brow, only for the memory to come back and he sent her a romantic look.

"I remember, all the times you made me stand under the mistletoe..."Arnold said with a chuckle..."That sure was a nice memory..."He admitted.

"Speaking of which..."Helga suddenly pulled something out of her pocket and Arnold smirked when he saw what it was.

 _ **Mistletoe...**_

"I can't believe you still have that..."Arnold said with a chuckle.

Every Christmas since they got together, Helga always made sure to kiss him under the mistletoe, either by making him stand under one or by deliberately pulling one she brought herself, it had become her own personal holiday tradition.

"What can I say...I just _love_ these traditions..."Helga said as she held the green plant over her husband's head and he smirked.

The two leaned in for a kiss, though it was more of a minor make out session, which wasn't even all that minor. They only stopped when they heard Arnold's mother call for them. The couple the went to go enjoy some eggnog and spent more time with their beloved family, sneaking in some more mistletoe kisses when they could get away with it. Sure they don't really need it but it was just too fun!

After a few more hours of Holiday fun and merry making, the happily married couple left for home, after hugging and saying goodbye to their beloved family. They both felt so happy and content, they were young, in love and married and had many people in their lives that they loved and who loved them. And most of all, they had each other to spend this wonderful Holiday with.

And they both knew that there would be many more Christmases to come.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 ** _Helga's Birthday_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I know it's not Christmas day yet but I just couldn't wait...

:) Happy Holidays, Everyone :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin :** Glad to hear that...

 **Invader Johnny :** Yeah, she manages to hold it all together...years of practice, I guess...

 **61394:** It's Olga, at this point, despite some bumps in her life, she's still in he mindset where she thinks the world is up pose to revolve around her...

* * *

 _ **:)**_ _ ** _I hope you enjoyed my special Christmas gift to you all. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night._ :)**_


	20. Helga's Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **Helga's Birthday**_

 _It's Helga's birthday and Arnold makes it his mission to make sure that that she has a wonderful time._

* * *

 _March 26th_

It was a beautiful sunny March day in the town known as Hillwood, but it wasn't just any day to a particular group of people who lived in this very town. In a certain apartment building in a certain part of the town of Hillwood, a certain young, married woman was in the midst of getting up from her sleep. When she opened her eyes, she saw a pair of sultry green eyes looking back at her, along with a tender smile.

"Happy birthday, honey..'Arnold said as he leaned in an gave her a kiss, just like she had done to him on his birthday a few months back.

It's March 26, Helga's birthday and her first one since they got married.

"Man, now that's the _**right**_ way to start your birthday...'Helga said in a pleased way, causing her husband to chuckle.

The two spent a few moments in another kiss, before parting, giving each other enamored looks.

"Well, come and get up honey...we have places to be..."Arnold said.

"Ooh, where?...'Helga asked in an interested tone.

 _"Uh-Uh-Uh_...don't want to ruin the surprise...'Arnold said, causing his wife to fake a pout.

The two got up, went to the bathroom to freshen up, got dressed and were soon ready. Helga put on her light pink mini dress, while Arnold wore a his good clothes, much to Helga's confusion as to what he has planned.

'Any hints on where exactly you are taking me for my birthday, before breakfast, too?..."Helga asked in a teasing tone.

"Sorry, but no hints...speaking of which?...'Arnold suddenly pulled out a blind fold.

Helga raised an eyebrow at it, until it registered in her mind what he is suggesting.

"No...'Helga said flatly.

"Come on, Helga...'Arnold pleaded.

"Why? I didn't make you wear a blindfold for your birthday?..."Helga pointed out.

"Come on honey, it will make the surprise all the more fun..."Arnold said and his wife still had a serious look on her face, one that made her looks way too cute right now.

"Arnold, I'm sorry but no..."Helga said with her arms crossed.

"Come on, my sweet...'Arnold said in a deliberately cute voice.

"Being cute isn't going to sway me..."Helga said.

"Come on, my beautiful birthday girl, for me..."Arnold said in an even more deliberately cute voice.

"Arnold, I am telling you right now...I will _**NOT**_ put on a stinking blindfold just so you can take me to wherever it is you want to take me...'Helga said in a dead serious voice.

Arnold was silent for a moment and Helga thought for sure that she won...except the handsome football headed man sent her a mischievous look, one that made the blonde woman raise her brow at.

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

 _In the car_

"I **_CANNOT_** believe that I let you talk me into putting on a stinking blindfold just so you can take me to wherever it is you want to take me..."Helga grumbled, while her husband chuckled as he continued to drive.

"Oh come on honey...I know you are having fun..."Arnold said.

"Oh yeah, it's oodles of fun just sitting in this seat with this stupid fold while you continue to drive to wherever...I tell you Arnold, I sometimes don't know what goes on in that wonderfully wide head of yours...'Helga said sarcastically.

"Where almost there, in a few moments...'Arnold said.

Helga sighed and tried to resit the urge to smile in amusement. She actually didn't mind the blindfold, even if she thought it was silly. Arnold did get really cute when he got like this, even if it could be strange at times, with his secretiveness just to surprise her...

"Eh...whatever it, he must really be excited to do it for her...Helga tried hard not to giggle over the antics of her adorable husband.

Helga suddenly could feel the car stopping and could hear Arnold's voice again.

"We're here...'Arnold's voice said.

Helga could hear the door opening and felt her husband help her out of the car...

"Okay, so where is here..."Helga asked as she felt Arnold untie the blind fold.

"Surprise..."Arnold said with a smirk.

Helga looked to see that it was Chez Pierre the same restaurant where they had their first _**"official"**_ date when they were still kids.

'Arnold...'Helga said in a pleasantly surprised.

"Happy birthday Helga...I thought that to start it off, I'd take you out for a nice brunch here...'Arnold said with a cute smile.

His wife leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, finding his gesture very sweet.

"Arnold baby, this is sweet but this place is more expensive than where I took you on your birthday..."Helga said.

"Don't say that...you made me breakfast in bed and made me feel like a king all day...the only reason I didn't do that is because I know you don't like my cooking...'Arnold said, causing his wife to giggle.

"I never said that I don't like your cooking..."Helga said.

Sure, Arnold could cook some stuff, like toast and eggs, and even some microwave stuff but cooking from scratch, well...okay, Helga loved him with all of her heart but there have been times that his abilities in that area left a little to be desired. He, however, didn't look upset, judging from his wide smile on his face.

"Come on, we both know that between the two of us, you are the master chef...I can't compete so I did the next best thing..."Arnold said with a smirk.

Helga smiled and leaned in to his him on the cheek .

"I love you..." Helga said with a smile.

The two soon went to the maitre D and they were soon seated at a table. Even though this place was usually a fancy French restaurant, they do serve brunch, as well as lunch and dinner. To make things even better, they were seated at the same table where they had their first date.

'Ah, so many memories here...good and bad..."Helga commented.

"But mostly good..."Arnold said as he handed her a menu.

"Yeah..."Helga agreed as she read what the menu had to offer for her birthday brunch.

Soon both ordered from the breakfast/brunch section, Helga ordered some fancy french omelets and Arnold asked for the french toast. Soon the young couple was waiting for their meals and during the meantime, the husband and wife were spending their time talking. Arnold then requested that the waiters sing to Helga for her birthday as they brought them her meal, in both English and in French, which made the wife giggle.

When the waiters all finished singing and delivering their food, including a slice of complimentary cake since it is her birthday.

" _Merci beaucoup_..'Helga said with a smile.

"Merci..."Arnold said as he sighed, he always did love it when Helga spoke french.

Her French had improved tremendously since she took the class in high school and due to her interest in the language, eventually became fluent enough at it. Enough to make her husband look like a lovesick puppy upon hearing it, each and every time.

"You sound so beautiful when you speak french...'Arnold sighed, making his wife giggle.

"Merci, _mon amour..."_ Helga purred, saying _"Thank you, my love"_ in french, which ended up making Arnold look even more lovesick.

The two shared another kiss, before they began to enjoy their fancy breakfast together.

"Delicious...'Arnold said.

"It better be, with the way they charge here...'Helga quipped.

"Hey, it's our birthday and I can afford this...'Arnold said.

"I know but just to let you know, I still would have been happy as long as we got to spend my birthday together...'Helga said sweetly to her husband.

'All I can say is that it's going to keep getting better, my sweet..." Arnold said, making her smile before the two shared another kiss.

The two lovebirds continued eating , joked around and flirt in both English and French, along with slipping in a few more kisses here and there...and even if Arnold refused to tell her exactly what these plans for the rest of the day are, the blonde wife is just happy as long as whatever it is, she will be spending it with him...

* * *

 _Later_

After the fancy brunch, Arnold paid the bill and then took Helga to all of her favorite places in Hillwood, including that little dance club she loved going to with Phoebe and the girls a few times.

"Glad to see those moves haven't gotten rusty yet, Mr. Shortman...'Helga giggled as she continued to dance with him.

"And I'm glad to see that you are still light on your feet, Mrs. Shortman..."Arnold said as he playfully dipped her.

"Oh Arnold...'Helga giggled as they continued to dance up a storm.

Suddenly the Deejay put on a more fast paced song and Helga grinned widely.

"Oh, now that's my jam...'Helga said as she excitedly began to bust some moves, with her husband now following her.

'They danced, had a couple of drinks which were half off for them since it was Helga's birthday and then the DJ, Rick, who had been a personal friend of Helga's, played her favorite song for her, per Arnold's request.

"Man, Arnold...this is one heck of a birthday...'Helga said.

 _"And it's not over yet._.."Arnold thought with a smirk as they continued to enjoy themselves.

After a few more hours and drinks, the couple soon decided to head home, with Helga in positively high spirits. She could always enjoy a fun afternoon at her favorite club.

"Ha! Oh Arnold...that was a total blast..."Helga said, still feeling top of the world.

"I'm glad you had fun, honey..."Arnold said, discreetly checking the time and smirked.

He still had one more step before he was finished with his mission to make sure his wife had a great birthday...and the next step is just about to start. The two soon made it to their apartment complex and Arnold tried to keep his grin from being too obvious but with no luck as his wife noticed.

"What's with the face, darling?...'Helga asked, with a smirk.

"Oh, nothing...except that it's almost time to give you your present..."Arnold said, making his wife blink.

She had been having so much fun today, she actually did forget about the birthday present..weird...

'Arnold baby...you spoil me...'Helga quipped.

"I can't help it, it's fun..."Arnold said as he took her hand and lead her up to their apartment.

The two made it up the stairs and Arnold unlocked the door.

"Ladies first..."Arnold said.

"Oh football head...still so gallant..."Helga said with a giggle as she went inside.

However, the second the married woman took a step inside her home, the lights turned on and many people suddenly appeared.

 _ **"SURPRISE!**_..."They all shouted.

"For me...'Helga said with a smile.

"Happy Birthday, honey...'Arnold said.

"Oh, you...you really got me...'Helga giggled as she kissed him on the cheek.

She had an inkling that her husband had been planning a party for a while now, he's not so discreet but she pretended to be oblivious for his sake. The wife looked to see Gerald and Phoebe, Rhonda and Curly, Harold and Pattie, Arnold's parents and grandparents, her sister and her family and some of her co-workers.

"Happy birthday, Helga..."Phoebe said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Thanks Pheebs...'Helga said as she hugged the smaller woman back.

Soon more of their friends and family came to wish her a happy birthday and Helga smiled each time before she turned to her beloved husband. He really is something special isn't he.

"Thanks everyone...so...what are we waiting for? Turn on the music and let's party!...'Helga shouted, causing everyone to cheer and people did just as she said.

 _"That's my wife._..'Arnold thought in amusement before Helga pulled him to dance with her.

"Still got some more dance in you, Football head...'Helga said with a smirk.

"For you, I'd dance the night away...'Arnold said to his wife.

Very soon Helga and her husband were dancing, along with all of their family and friends as well.

* * *

 _Later_

Helga had a marvelous time at her surprise party. She danced with her beloved husband Arnold, mingled with her good friends, blew out her candles and enjoyed her delicious birthday cake and received quite a bit of gifts from her friends and family. The party continued until very late in the night and she was now alone with Arnold, needing a moment away form the others.

"I hope this party has been to your liking..."Arnold said playfully to his wife.

"You know me so well Arnold...'Helga said, having had a great time today.

"That delicious brunch, that dance-a-thon at the club and now this...you sure know how to give your wife a good time on her birthday...'Helga said in an approving way.

"There is still the matter of your present...'Arnold said as he pulled out a rectangular, wrapped package with a bow.

"Oh, Arnold... you shouldn't have...'Helga said gleeful as she took the present.

"I wanted to...'Arnold said.

He then watched his wife eagerly tear the present open, to see what it is that she got. Once inside, she saw a pair of beautiful, sapphire earrings, ones that looked too beautiful to describe that Helga was actually speechless.

"Arnold...'Helga said.

"It took me over a week to find the right kind of earrings for you...'Arnold said.

"What do you mean?...'Helga asked.

"These one's are the same exact shade as your eyes, I had to go to over 12 different shops until I managed to get the right one.."Arnold said, making his wife sent him an adoring smile.

"Happy birthday...'Arnold said.

Helga smiled widely and felt her heart racing. She didn't think it was possible but he managed to make her love him even more, just by being his wonderful, _wonderful_ self.

"Oh, come here you big lug...'Helga said as she pulled Arnold in for a loving, heated kiss, that he quickly returned.

The husband and wife engaged in a passionate make out session, before they parted for a moment, just so say these words to each other.

"I love you..."Helga said.

"I love you too..."Arnold said back before they went back to their kissing.

Their make out session continued for a long time, before they went back to rejoin their own party, and Helga kept smiling for the rest of the evening...which in turn made her husband smile even more.

He managed to keep his promise to himself and made sure that Helga's first birthday as his wife had been wonderful...

Looks like his mission has been accomplished...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The First Year_

 ** _The Anniversary_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy New Year, everyone :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **61394:** Thanks :)

 **Boris Yeltsin:** Thanks :)

 **Invader Johnny:** XD

 **AmethystFlare3:** :)

* * *

 _ **:)I hope you enjoyed my special Christmas gift to you all. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. :)**_


	21. The Anniversary Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **The Anniversary Surprise**_

 _Our favorite couple celebrates their first anniversary and Helga gives Arnold an unexpected surprise_

* * *

It was a beautiful, late Summers evening in the town known as Hillwood, having followed a beautiful day where the sun had been shining, the birds had been singing and there was nary a cloud in the sky. It had a beautiful day but not an ordinary day for some certain people who lived in this fine town. Now it was the evening and the fine couple had returned home, both in an embrace as only stopped just long enough to open the door, and once that was done, the wife pulled her husband into a make out session as they walked inside and kicked the door shut, thus giving them some privacy.

 _"Oh Arnold~_..."The wife purred against his lips as the kissing got more intense.

 _"Oh Helga~_..."The husband purred back as the two was now standing in the middle of their home, in the middle of a passionate make out session after a long, glorious day like today.

Today was their anniversary. Exactly one year ago, they got married on this day. One year filled with nothing short of pure, marital bliss and amazing first milestones between them. This day had started out so wonderfully, with Helga waking him up with a good morning kiss, the two of them eating another of her delicious breakfasts and then the two of them, exchanging presents before going out for dinner at Chez Paris, the same place where he had proposed to her. After that, they had a romantic carriage ride around the park, took a moonlight stroll, danced to a local jazz band and now they were home, both as blissfully in love with each other as they have always been.

Now they were on their couch, Helga and Arnold are still in a heated lip lock, and their arms were around each other, deepening their kisses. After what felt like a wonderful but short eternity, they parted and started panting a bit to catch their breath.

Sultry Green eyes met Gorgeous Blue ones and both could feel their hearts beating together as one...

"Best anniversary ever..."Helga whispered in his ear.

"You mean best anniversary...so far..."Arnold whispered back, which earned him another kiss from his wife.

"I mean it...today...this whole year alone...has been perfect..."Arnold said as he kissed her back as well.

"And this day isn't over yet...'Helga said, getting her husband's attention.

"What do you mean?...'Arnold asked, since it was really late, almost 11 at night.

"Well...I still have a surprise for you Arnold..."Helga said with a coy look on her face, causing her husband to blind.

"Another one...Helga, the engraved solid gold watch was way more than enough..."Arnold said to his wife, who sent him a look.

"Well...I do have a surprise...it's...it's not exactly something like that...but I think you will be pleased...at least I hope you will..."Helga said, suddenly looking insecure about something.

Arnold just sent her a warm smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"Whatever it is, I am sure that I will love it..."Arnold said, encouraging her to go on.

Today has been perfect and exactly what the doctor had ordered. Lately Helga has been acting a little distant lately and a bit under the weather, a few days ago she was vomiting and even went to the hospital, but apparently the doctors told her that she was fine. Arnold however noticed that these last few days, she seemed a bit dreamy and lost in thought about something. At least tonight, she seemed normal.

Suddenly his wife handed him a little box and the football headed man opened it, only to his surprise, to see what looked to be a brand new _pacifier_ of all things in it. Arnold blinked, not getting it.

"Um...Honey, thanks for the thought but...what is this about?...'Arnold asked and Helga tried to resist the urge not to smack her forehead.

Married for over a year and despite being in a relationship since they were pre-teens, her Arnold still had a habit of being dense. Sure, it wasn't as bad as it used to be and he has mostly shaken it all off with age...key word _**"Mostly".**_

"Come on Arnold...I know you can be dense, and as cute as it can be sometimes, I think you can get this on your own..."Helga said, while her darling husband still had a somewhat clueless look on his face.

"Get what on my own?..."Arnold asked and Helga suddenly growled surprising her husband at the sound of it.

Okay, Helga knew she was acting a little more impatient than usual, she has a better grasp over her temper compared to what she had when she was younger, but it seems her hormones has chosen then to start acting up...making her experience the _**first**_ of many mood swings to come.

 ** _"Criminy Football Head! Come on! We've been married for a year now, I'm carrying your baby and you chose NOW of all times to be dense!._**.."Helga screamed at him loudly, the shock of which actually made Arnold fall to the ground from the sheer force of it.

Helga realized what she did and regretted it a little too late.

"Oh...Oh, sorry darling...I...I didn't mean to snap at you...'Helga said as she tried to help her hapless husband back up.

However, she noticed that he wasn't speaking to her...or moving...he just stood there with wide eyes and Helga was actually concerned.

"A-Arnold..."Helga asked, wondering if she broke him or something.

Suddenly, he put his trembling right hand on her shoulder and Helga now looked into his green, disbelieving eyes.

"W-what did you just say?..."Arnold stuttered in a fragile voice.

Helga blinked, only to remember that in the midst of her hormone caused outburst, what she let slipped and she cursed herself.

It was suppose to be a _sweet, tender_ moment...her announcing that she was pregnant with their _**first**_ child...it was suppose to be a sweet moment that they would remember for the rest of their lives and now look at what she did.

"Helga...h-honey?..." Arnold said in a trembling voice.

"Yes, my darling?..." Helga said, worried that he was about to pass out or something right about now.

"Are you. ..are you. ..are really you really..."Arnold tried to form a sentence but he just couldn't right now.

"Yes Arnold...I'm pregnant...we're going to have a baby..."Helga said, the damage had already been done but maybe she could make this better.

 _"B-Baby._..'Arnold stuttered, still with that same expression on his face.

Helga really was worried that he was about to pass out but suddenly, she saw a big smile grow on his face and he soon pulled her in for a big hug.

 ** _"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!._.**.."Arnold shouted as he even lifted her up and spun her around.

"Whoa! Arnold..."Helga said, feeling dizzy until he put her down and then pulled her in for a big kiss, which left her stunned for a moment, while Arnold was still beaming in excitement.

'I can't believe it, a baby! We're going to have a family! A _**baby!...'**_ Arnold said in excitement as he even walked circles around his wife, still looking as giddy as a man can be.

"We have so much to do...we have to call my parents and grandparents...tell Gerald, Phoebe and the others...we have to find a bigger place to live...one with a decent enough room for a baby nursery and...oh, there is just so much to do... _ **WE'RE HAVING A BABY!**_..."Arnold shouted in excitement.

"Yes we are..."Helga chuckled, finding his excitement enough to make her cry tears of joy.

It had been hard not to tell him the big news but she wanted to surprise him on their anniversary. She could still remember when she first found out a few days ago at the Doctor's Office.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Almost one week ago_

 _Helga G. Shortman, beloved wife of her darling Arnold, stared in disbelief as she stood in the middle of the doctor's office. She could not believe what she has just been told._

 _This morning she woke up feeling nauseous and with fatigue, that she even threw up several times that she had to call in sick. Not wanting to worry Arnold, who had to leave early for a big meeting at his University, she called Phoebe to give her a lift to the hospital where she had done some tests...and now the doctor has given her the results...results that made the woman freeze upon hearing them._

 _"Mrs. Shortman...Mrs. Shortman?..."The Doctor asked in concern at her silence._

 _The young, blonde married woman eventually blinked but she was shaking, making the medical expert worried that she was about to faint._

 _"Did...Did you just say-?..."Helga asked in a shaky, voice, wondering if she was dreaming or something._

 _"Yes, according to our tests, you are pregnant..."The doctor said to the blonde woman._

 _Helga was stunned silent, before her smiled widened and-_

 _ **"YES!.**..."Helga screamed loudly, causing her voice to echoed, all throughout the hospital and she even hugged the doctor, since she had no one else in the room to do so._

 _"I'm gonna be a mom!...Arnold is going to be a dad!...I don't believe this..."Helga cheered in excitement as she even jumped up and down and squealing loudly in joy._

 _"I'm pregnant..."Helga muttered in disbelief and above all, bliss._

 _She and Arnold had been married for almost a year now and their anniversary is next week. They have even been talking about having kids lately and with how well things have been going now that Tate finally took the time to read her book and got it published a few months ago, Arnold said that he loved the idea and they both felt ready for and if the time would come._

 _It looks like the time has come now...they are going to be **parents...**_

 _"I'm pregnant...'Helga whispered again, a smile never leaving her face as she exit the hospital._

 _She was married to the love of her life and she is now carrying his baby! The psychical manifestation of their true and undying love toward each other..._

 _The dream that she had all of her life, next to marrying Arnold, is coming true!_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 _Present Time_

Suddenly Arnold turned to his beloved, _expecting_ wife with a look of utter joy.

"I can't believe we are going to be parents...how long?..."He asked, sounding as happy as a child asking how long until Santa comes with presents.

"The doctor thinks I am two and a half months in, so the delivery should be in about 6, maybe 7 months at the latest..."Helga said to her husband, who still looked amazed.

"I still can't believe this...I'm going to be a father..."Arnold whispered.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mother..."Helga said happily.

Arnold sent a smile and then kissed her tenderly, feeling his heart about to explode from holding so much joy.

"Thank you Helga...for making this the best year of my life...and for giving me the greatest gift I have ever gotten..."Arnold said, with some tears sliding down his cheek.

Helga had some tears sliding down too...

"And thank you Arnold...for making me the happiest woman who ever lived..."Helga said as she and him soon embraced again.

The loving couple soon went back to their kissing, both overjoyed with their lives and what the future has in store for them now. They are young, healthy, married, in love, successful and they knew that their future has just gotten a whole lot brighter.

"I love you..."Arnold whispered.

"And I love you..."Helga whispered back.

Arnold then gently placed a hand on his wife's stomach, because he knew inside, there was a precious treasure deep within, which will one day come out to join them.

"And I love you too…Daddy loves you..."Arnold said as he gently caressed his wife's still thin stomach, which he knew would only grow from here on out.

"Mommy loves you too...'Helga whispered, feeling so happy right now.

She is married to Arnold, had an amazing year with him as his wife and she will soon give birth to his baby.

Yes, it truly was the best anniversary ever...so far...

 _ **The End**_

…

…

… _ **..**_

 _Just kidding, we still have one more to go_

Next time on _The First Year_

 ** _Epilogue_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** He sure did XD

 **Kryten:** Lucky it's not, we still have one more to go :)

 **Boris Yeltsin:** Thanks :)

 **AmethystFlare3:** HA FOREVER! :)

* * *

 _ **:)**_ ** _I hope you enjoyed my special Christmas gift to you all. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night._** _ **:)**_


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

It was a beautiful February evening in the town known as Hillwood. The winter snow has melted, the flowers had begun to bloom and the temperature was finally becoming warmer after months of cold and snow. And a certain couple was at their new home, the husband was tending to his pregnant wife who was laying on the couch, with her stomach having grown very much these last few months.

"Here's the pickles and ice cream that you wanted Helga...'Arnold said as he handed his wife a bowl of the strange dish.

"Thank you, darling...'Helga said calmly as she begun to eat the strange dish with much gusto.

Ever since she discovered that she was pregnant, she has been craving a lot of strange food, most especially pickles and anything she could put it on.

"All done, darling...'Helga said, having devoured the entire dish very fast but Arnold didn't dare make a comment on it...

Not after what happened the last time he spoke without thinking around his hyper sensitive pregnant wife.

"Need anything else honey, you need a foot rub, a glass of water...a fan?...'Arnold asked, being the ever loving and attentive husband to his pregnant wife who was carrying their child.

"Not now darling, I'm good..."Helga said in a calm voice, not displaying any of the mood swings she has been having lately.

"Alright...well, if you need anything...I'll be in the kitchen, just let me know if you want something...'Arnold said to his wife who giggled.

"I will darling...'Helga said as she watched her beloved husband leave for the kitchen.

Ever since she told him that they were going to be having a baby, her precious Arnold had gone above and beyond to give her and their child as much attention and pampering possible. He even insisted that they move out of their apartment and into this new house since it was too small for a family and Arnold wanted his child to have plenty of space of grow and play.

That was about 3 months ago that they moved in and Helga loved their new house and her most favorite place is the new nursery that had finally been finished a few weeks ago. The perfect place for a darling little baby to sleep in and this house is ideal for a new family awaiting the birth of their first child. Even better is that her book is finally selling and her boss Mr. Wright says that it's the best one they had this year, something she always predicted. To make matters even better, Phoebe is pregnant now too, we all found out about 2 months ago and Helga was positively elated that now, not only will she have a baby, but so will her best friend and she can only hope their kids will be good friends too, just like she and Phoebe are and Arnold and Gerald too...

Speaking of which...

"Oh little one, your daddy loves you so much..."Helga said as she rubbed her belly, feeling better than a queen.

Despite the bloating, the cramps, the many needs to go to the bathroom, the frequent kicking, among many other discomforts of pregnancy, she wouldn't trade this experience for anything in the world.

She really couldn't wait until she finally had her baby in her arms for the first time...

"My baby..."Helga sighed, feeling so happy at the mere thought of it all.

* * *

 _In the Kitchen_

Arnold was in the kitchen, in the middle of pouring himself a cup of cold water, though he kept glancing at the entrance to the living room where Helga was, just in case she needed something from him.

She is already 9 months pregnant and the baby could come at any time, he has to be focused and make sure his precious wife has everything she could possibly need for the arrival of their gift from Heaven.

Sometimes he still couldn't believe that soon, he is going to have a baby.

He and Helga are going to have a child, one he plans on giving all the love and attention he can muster. He was so excited for the chance to have a child he could teach to read, ride a bike, play baseball and many other stuff with Helga there too, mind you. Sure, these last few months had been exhausting, what with trying to make sure Helga was already, handling her mood swings, the stress of moving and making sure that the nursery was done, attending her pregnancy classes, reading parenting books together and so many other stuff...

But it's all going to be worth it...

"Our baby...I can't wait...'Arnold sighed, feeling positively blissful at the thought.

The football headed man took a sip of his cup of water, when-

' _ **ARNOLD!...**_ 'Helga yelled from the living room, causing her husband to do a classic spit take and then immediately run to the living room to see his wife clutching her stomach.

"Helga! What's wrong?...'Arnold asked in worry.

"My water broke...I think it's time!..."Helga said as she grimanced in pain and Arnold took a second before what she said registered in his wide head.

"T-Time?... _ **Y** **OU MEAN NOW?! YOU'RE HAVING THE BABY NOW?!..**_..'Arnold screamed in a panic.

 _ **"DOI**_ EINSTEIN! I... _ **AHHH!**_..."Helga yelped in pain and Arnold tried to keep himself from panicking.

"O-okay...stay calm...remember your breathing exercises..."Arnold said as helped her up from the couch, with some difficulty due to her extra weight...

"Breath in...breath out..."Arnold said to his wife.

"I KNOW HOW TO BREATH FOOTBALL HE-... _ **AHHH!..**_."Helga screamed while Arnold helped her get into the car, made sure they had the essentials and soon were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

 _Later_

Gerald and a 6 month pregnant Phoebe soon arrived to the hospital and soon saw both the Shortman and Pataki's extended family in the waiting room. There were Miles and Stella, Phil and Gertie, Big Bob and Miriam and even Olga with her family, along with some of the boarders too.

"Gerald, Phoebe..."Miles greeted happily.

"What's the news?..."Gerald asked.

"They are still in the emergency room..."Miles said as the extra couple took

"Oh isn't this exiting Miles, out first grandchild..." Stella gushed happily as her husband took his seat next to her.

"The first of many, let's hope...'Miles said.

Soon all of the adults were talking, while Olga's young children Logan and Lisa looked curious.

"Is auntie Helga going to be okay, mommy?...'Little Logan asked Olga.

"Oh yes honey...she is going to be very fine, she is just having a baby...soon you both are going to have a little cousin to play with..."Olga said, feeling genuinely excited and even Patrick seemed pleased by it all...

"Oh Bob...another grandchild...'Miriam said, feeling very happy.

"Yeah...glad to see the Pataki blood is continuing...'Bob said, feeling proud of the fact.

"How long have they been with the doctor?.."Phoebe asked as she rubbed her own pregnant belly.

"About 4 hours ago, Arnold and the doctors had rushed her in...we all came as soon as he called us..."Phil answered.

"Oh man, four hours...I'm getting worried...'Gerald said.

"Don't worry Gerald, Helga is in the best hands possible and I know that soon they will be out of there with my precious new grand child in their arms...'A happy Stella said to her son's best friend.

 _"It's not **Helga** that I am worried about._..'Gerald muttered silently as he thought about Arnold.

Even if she managed to gain control of her temper, Helga can still be scary when she is mad and her mood swings have been a total nightmare, way worse than when they were kids and she would blow up for little to no reason...He could only imagine what she is putting Arnold through in the delivery room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the Delivery Room_

 _ **"AHHHH!.**_..."Helga screamed loudly as the doctors hovered over her and Arnold stood next to her.

"Breath Mrs. Shortman...'The head doctor said while the nurses were wiping the sweat from his brow.

"AH! Why didn't I go for the cesarean when I had the chance...'Helga screamed as she knew that her child was taking after their father in more ways than one. Anything would have been better than this, but _noooooo_ ...Arnold said an all natural birth was the better idea.

"You're doing great honey..."Arnold said encouragingly to his wife, who growled and soon grabbed him by the collar.

 _ **"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NOT ONLY DID YOU KNOCK ME UP, GAVE OUR KID YOUR HEAD BUT YOU SAID AN ALL NATURAL BIRTH WAS THE WAY TO GO! WHY THE HECK DID I LISTEN TO YOU!?..**_.'Helga shouted as she shook him before she let go and screamed loudly from the pain.

"More anesthesia! Stat!...'The head doctor ordered and the nurses proceeded to do so to calm down Helga.

"The contractions are 30 seconds apart and they are getting faster...'The doctor said and Arnold tried to help Helga along.

"Don't worry Helga, you're almost there..." Arnold said, only to yelp loudly when Helga was gripping his hand as hard as she can.

"Mrs. Shortman, would you like another dose of anesthesia?..."The doctor asked the soon-to-be mother.

" _ **CRIMINY! YES!..**_."Helga shouted before screaming and gripping Arnold's hand even more

 _ **"HURRY!.**_.."Arnold pleaded as the doctors and nurses gave the mother-to-be another dose and she relaxed a bit, but not by much...

"Okay...you are beginning to crown...push Mrs. Shortman..push..."The doctor ordered...

"Breath Helga...breath...'Arnold said to his wife, who took a deep breath and tried pushing with all her might.

 _ **"AH!.**_..."A loud scream echoed throughout the room...and it wasn't from Helga but her husband, who knew that his hand was practically crushed by his wife's constant gripping during the delivery, while the doctors continued working and Helga kept pushing and pushing.

* * *

 _Later_

After a total of 5 hours of labor, screaming and the all out torture of anticipation, there was nothing but silence and peace as an exhausted Helga and Arnold were busy admiring a little blue bundle of joy that Helga held in her arms. She was no longer screaming her head off now she is peaceful and there say...she is _glowing_ as she continued to admire the little blue bundle of joy.

"Our baby...'Arnold said in a soft voice, feeling a deep sense of joy fill his heart as he and his wife continue to admire the baby.

"Our son..."Helga said as she continued to look at her new baby boy.

He really took after Arnold, especially since he has his exact head...the same head that caused her excruciating pain for hours...but now...all she can do is admire how beautiful it is...along with the rest of her baby's beauty. He really did look so much like his father, even having his nose and his smile...but Helga could also see that he has her eyes and even her ears too and he is...he is just...

 _"Beautiful..._ "Helga said in a soft voice while her baby made little gurgling sounds, making it obvious he wishes to be fed.

After being breast fed for the first time ever, the couple went back to admiring their new, precious son, whom they both knew that they loved so much...

They then shared a look between them and then leaned in for a kiss...

"Thank you Helga...for giving me this wonderful treasure...'Arnold said as he felt tears fall from his eyes, tears his wife also had in her eyes.

"Thank you Arnold...for making this the happiest day of my life...'Helga said as she started crying as she and her husband went back to loving their new baby.

Soon it was time for the visitors to come, Arnold's parents, grandparents and Gerald and Phoebe were allowed in first, since there was suppose to be a limit on how many people are allowed in this room at a time.

"Hey man...glad to see you made it...'Gerald joked only to be shushed by his wife while the elders continued to admire the newborn baby.

"Oh, he looks just like Arnold did as a baby..." Stella gushed as she admired her new born grandson.

"He's a real chip of the old block...'Miles said proudly.

"You can say that again...A real Shortman through and through...'Phil said proudly.

"Aw, he even has my third eye...'Gertie said only to be scolded by her husband while Arnold and Helga laughed at her antics.

"So, what's the little one's name?...'Phil asked, hoping that they might have named him after him.

'Well...after months of arguments, looking up each and every name we could think up...me and Arnold managed to find a name we both agreed that we liked...'Helga said as she handed her baby to her husband who is still smiling at it...

"Say hello to your family, Andy..."Arnold said as his son just remained silent and drooled.

'Andy?...'Gerald questioned.

"Yeah, short for Andrew Phillip Shortman...'Helga said, getting Phil's attention.

 _"Aw._..though I would have preferred the other way but I'll take what I can get...'Phil said with a chuckle.

"We just felt our son should have a chance to make his _own_ name, grandpa...'Arnold said while his grandfather went to admire his first great grandchild.

"I read in a baby book that Andrew is suppose to be Greek for _"strong," "manly,"_ and _"courageous."..._ and it seemed right..."Helga said.

"As strong as his mommy..."Arnold said, making his wife smile at that.

"Andy Shortman...'Miles said with a large smile.

"What a perfect name...'Stella said as Helga had allowed her and Miles a chance to hold their grandson for the first time.

"Hello there little fella...I'm your grandpa...'Miles cooed.

"And I'm your grandma...'Stella cooed as well.

Soon everyone got a chance to hold and coo at little Andy, then Bob and Miriam came in to admire their new grandchild and later Olga with her family too.

A few days later, Helga was released from the hospital, having needed some time to heel from the delivery. She was carrying her baby Andy is her arms, who was thankfully taking a nap right now, while Arnold never took his eyes off either of them.

As soon as they set foot in the house, the football headed man said this to his new born son...

"Welcome home, son...'Arnold said to his new son, feeling more content than any other man on Earth.

He knew that this wasn't any end to a story but the beginning of the next and best chapter of his and Helga's life. He was married now, with a wife who loves him tremendously, a brand new house to call their home, friends, families, successful careers and most of all, they now had this little guy.

This wonderful little baby son of theirs that Arnold loves so much and would make sure he had everything he deserves growing up, happiness, health and most of all, knowing each day how loved and wanted he is...

Yes, this really is a bright, new beginning...

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _And done._

 _22 chapters long and not too shabby if I do say so myself :)_

 _I would like to dedicate and give a shout out to my many wonderful reviews that have stuck by me since I started this fic._

Let's give some love for: _**61394, A** **jay435, AmethystFlare3, Blue Azul Acero, Boris Yeltsin, Guest(1),**_ _ ** _ **Guest(2),**_**_ _ ** _ ** _ **Guest(3),**_**_**_ _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **Guest(4),**_**_**_**_ _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **Guest(5),**_**_**_**_ **__**_**Guest(6),**_**_ _ ** _ ** _ **Guest(7),**_**_ HAFanForever, Invader Johnny, Kryten, metalheadrailfan, OverlyDramaticFanGirl, Smckoy929** and **Yali Page**_ _._ ** _  
_**

 _Thank you all for the support, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)_

* * *

For old times sake, here are some **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin:** Thank you :)

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again :)

 **Blue Azul Acero** : How is this? :)

* * *

 _ **:)**_ ** _I hope you enjoyed my special Christmas gift to you all. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night._** _ **:)**_


End file.
